Deseos a Flor de Piel
by cpbr15
Summary: (AU Human) Universo alterno donde los animales evolucionaron hasta los rasgos humanos por igual conservando las orejas y la cola de cada raza, Los oficiales Judy y Nick pasan mucho tiempo juntos, logrando que el deseo y los sentimientos lleguen a su punto máximo,¿ podrán romper los perjuicios de la sociedad y los de ellos mismos? (Lemon) Finalizada.
1. Nick

Judy se repuso de sus sueño el teléfono no dejaba de sonar y termino por levantarla, miro el número y se extrañó muchísimo era casi las 3 de la mañana no entendí por qué Nick le marcaria a esa hora y tantas veces seguidas, contesto con mucha incredulidad.

-Hola Nick ¿qué pasa?-

-Señorita Juddy- era una voz que no conocía al teléfono.

-Si con ella, ¿sucede algo quien habla?- esto no le terminaba de gustar, la persona al teléfono le comento lo que sucedía y ella paso su mano por su cara de la molestia.

-No se preocupe ya mismo voy para allá- mientras anotaba la dirección que le daban.

Fue al baño y se lavó la cara rápidamente, tomo lo primero que escogió de su poco y simple armario un jean y una camisilla de tiras y salió al lugar indicado.

.

.

.

-Señor por favor- le insistía el pobre barman a Nick.

-Me estás diciendo ¿que no puedes* hic* servirme otro trago?- el zorro golpeo la mesa- ¿Qué clase de servicio dan en este Bar? Haaa,- lo retaba estaba totalmente borracho.

-Ya basta Nick- una voz seria le dijo, su cola reacciono instintivamente erizándose pues sabía de quien era esa chillona voz, volteo con ese gesto se ser atrapado.

-Pero si es mi amiga Zanahorias- Exclamo.

-Nos vamos a Casa Nick- la seriedad en el tono de Judy evidenciaba su desagrado ante esta situación, se acercó a la barra y le pregunto al barman un oso si aún debían algo, este negó y ella procedido a llevárselo de ese lugar.

Nick tenía su brazo rodeando el cuello de Judy pues tambaleaba, salieron del lugar y tomaron un taxi.

Lo llevo a su departamento y lo tiro como pudo en la cama del cuarto de visitas, hace unos meses Judy cedió ante la insistencia de Nick y se mudó a un lugar más grande, con un cuarto extra que terminó usando Nick en muchas ocasiones como esta.

Judy Le quito a Nick los zapatos y las medias, noto que su camisa estaba manchada procedió a despojarlo de ella también, dejando el descubierto su hermosa piel canela- naranja tan propia de los zorros, Nick media cerca de 1.70 m, su bello cabello naranja liso y sus hermosos ojos verdes acompañados de sus gestos picaros y coquetos lo hacían realmente muy atractivo.

Ella por el contrario media 1.50 m, la estatura promedio de la raza de los conejos, pero su piel era pálida casi gris y unos grandísimos ojos violeta un color poco común incluso entre su raza, no tenía brazos fuertes por su contextura delgada en la parte superior, pero si piernas gruesas y caderas pronunciadas que le daban una atrayente figura.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y observo, sabía que seguramente se tratada de otra discusión con su novia lo que lo llevo a ese estado, ella mordió sus labios, si tan solo fuera tan valiente como todos creían Nick no estuviera pasando por esto, lo amaba como nunca creyó en su vida sentirse por alguien, pero era su compañero su amigo y sobre todo otra raza.

No había indicios de parejas internacionales, porque en la historia las pocas conocidas nunca pudieron engendrar hijos, los ADN de las especies en su evolución se separó tanto que no se mezclaban, todos tenían el mismo nivel de desarrollo y rasgos humanos pero mantenían sus orejas, colas y la punta de su nariz siempre era sombreada de acuerdo al color de la raza, rosada en el caso de Judy y negra en el caso de Nick.

Nick se movió en la cama buscando acomodo, y quedo dándole la espalda, músculos definidos a la vista de Judy, lo deseaba, era como una llama ardiente que la consumía cada vez más, quería sentir su piel, permitirle entrar en ella, besar sus labios y perderse en el calor de su cuerpo, pero no era capaz aun sabiendo que él deseaba lo mismo.

.

.

.

. _Hace tres meses atrás…_

 _Una fuerte lluvia los sorprendió a la salida del restaurante, estaban realmente cerca de la casa de Nick tal vez lo único que conservaba de su vida pasaba, con el sueldo actual jamás hubiera podido comprar una tan joven y menos ubicada en el centro de la ciudad._

 _-Nada pasara si nos mojamos un poco ¿no crees?- le dijo Judy siempre tan entusiasta._

 _-Creo que tienes razón- fue la respuesta del Zorro, fue el primero el salir y mojarse, y le extendió su mano a su compañera -¿Me acompañas en una camina Madan?-_

 _Judy tomo su mano sin dudar y caminaron bajo la lluvia unos minutos hasta llegar a su destino, Nick rápidamente busco una toalla para ella, Judy secaba sus cabello grises sin notar lo marcada que le quedaba la ropa por la humedad dejando ver el color de su ropa interior, mal día para vestir colores claros._

 _-El rojo es un color que combina hermoso con tu pálida piel Zanahorias- dijo el zorro con mucha serenidad en su voz._

 _Judy lo miro tratando de entender a que se refería y vio unos ojos tan perdidos en su cuerpo y unas mejillas sonrojadas, Nick desvió al mirada – Iré a mi habitación- dejándola sola, se miró a sí misma y vio la marca de su brasier tan clara, la blusa blanca era casi transparente por la humedad._

 _Con algo de miedo toco la puerta- Nick, abre por favor- un silencio por algunos segundos antes de sentir la perilla de la puerta moverse, quedando frente a frente los dos._

 _-No puedo seguir con esto Judy- fueron las suplicas desesperadas del Zorro_

 _\- Eres una mujer y te veo como tal, te deseo, tú realmente quieres hacer salir mis instintos salvajes porque quiero tomar cada parte de tu cuerpo y hacerla mía, este ardor que me haces sentir me está quemando por dentro, no me dejes morir en esta soledad por favor-_

 _Los labios de Judy temblaron ante estas palabras, quería abalanzarse sobre él y dejarlo que tomara todo su ser por completo, pero que ganaría ¿la burla de la sociedad?, ¿el desprecio de sus padres?, seguramente ambos perderían el trabajo, se contuvo._

 _-Nick, basta de decir estupideces eres un zorro y yo una coneja, nada va a cambiar eso- fue su respuesta._

 _-A la mierda, toda la charlatanería de las razas y sus payasadas dime que no sientes lo mismo y te juro no te molestare más-_

 _Con todo el dolor de su alma y mostrando la cara más seria que podía le respondió- Yo no siento lo mismo por ti Nick, lo siento, solo te veo como un amigo- palabras duras que estaban destrozando sus sentimientos y los de Nick._

 _Una semana después de esa conversación Nick la sorprendió con la noticia que estaba saliendo con alguien, para Judy fue como si su corazón fuera una hoja de papel que rompen en mil pedazos, pero fingió por su decisión por el bien de los dos y le deseo lo mejor en su relación, le hubiera gustado que las cosas se solucionaran tan fácil, pero terminó siendo una relación dañina para su compañero._

.

.

.

Judy también se despojó de sus ropas quedando solo en interiores, debía sentirlo al menos una vez la cercanía de sus pieles, se acomodó a su lado y con suavidad deslizo la yema de sus dedos por su espalda, fue como si algo se prendiera desde lo más profundo de su ser y la fuera encendiendo poco a poco

Judy acaricio su espalda y lo abrazo permitiendo que su torso entrara en contacto piel a piel con Nick, su nariz estaba a la altura de su cuello embriagándose del aroma del zorro, sus manos tocaron los marcados pectorales de su compañero y ella sentía que necesitaba tocar cada parte de él, estaba cayendo en el deseo sexual que tanto se contenía.

Su piel le pedía más, más cercanía, más lugares por explorar, mas entrega, mas sinceridad consigo misma, su parte baja de humedecía buscando contacto, bajo una de sus manos a esa zona y fue un estallido de placer y gimió el sonido salió sin control y vio como las orejas del zorro se movieron, eso la devolvió a la realidad.

Se lanzó lejos de él cayendo de la cama, recogió sus ropas y se fue lo más rápido que pudo de esa habitación encerrándose en la suya, su pecho se novia con tanta rapidez aun sentía el calor salir de los poros de su piel, ingreso al baño y se metió en la ducha el agua era fría justo lo que necesitaba, dejando que sus pensamientos se perdieran en lo que no sucedería entre ellos.

El zorro tenía sus ojos abiertos, no sabía si estaba soñando ¿Qué carajos había sido eso de hace un momento? Por qué Judy lo abrazo y por qué gimió, podía reconocer que eso fue lo que escucho y podía jurar que sintió su piel su brasier en su espalda, ¿Por qué su compañera estaba solo en ropa interior? ¿Acaso no había sido ella quien le dijo que no sentía nada especial por él? Tal vez era el alcohol pero no entendía nada, su cabeza daba muchas vueltas y dolía así que prefiero no darle importancia y seguir durmiendo.

* * *

 **Nuevo Fic primero de esta Pareja, vi la película unas tres veces y la ame con locura, los personajes cautivaron mi corazon y no he podido dejar de pensar en la hermosa pareja que hacen Judy y Nick dos seres diferentes que se complementan tan bien el uno al otro...**

 **como debe salir en el resumen es un universo alterno los humanos como tal nunca existimos, por que todas los animales evolucionaron a los rasgos humanos, pero las diferencias físicas de cada raza es evidente pudiendo diferenciarse los uno de otros, como las alturas y los tonos de piel, es una idea que quise trabajar y me gusta como va...**

 **La historia no se va ha centrar en casos policiales a profundidad es decir abarcaremos algunos por que es el trabajo de ambos, pero en cambio nos quedaremos con las situaciones emocionales y sexuales de nuestros protagonistas, los que han leído mis otros Fics (Reylo por si les interesa ) saben que en en Lemon puedo ser poco delicada si lo requiere, entonces están advertidos...**

 **me encantaría saber que opinan de este trabajo experimental :3, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, cindy.**..


	2. Encerrados

El zorro se levantó con un dolor en todo su cuerpo hacía tanto que no bebía de esa manera, un vistazo rápido al lugar y sabía dónde estaba de paso que no le esperaría nada bueno al salir de la habitación, se extrañó al ver que sólo tenía sus pantalones puestos Judy normalmente sólo lo deja tirado en la cama, parece que esta vez se tomó la molestia de ponerlo cómodo.

Pensó que sería mejor enfrentar la furia de la coneja pronto y salió al encuentro con su compañera, Judy estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, sus grandes orejas sintieron el sonido de pasos que podría reconocer aún con los ojos cerrados Nick.

-Zanahorias- exclamó mientras se deba caer sobre ella abrazándola en una actitud tan relajada.

\- Basta Nick- dijo molesta -No te librarás de esta tan fácilmente- agregó.

El zorro adoraba colocarle los nervios de punta el rosado de su nariz se hacía más notoria y al tiempo que se movía instintivamente, para él era simplemente encantador.

-No puedo seguir con esto Nick, es la tercera vez que te emborrachas de esa forma, ¿Por qué te empeñas en Seguir con alguien que te destruye de esa forma?- por un momento sus ojos llorosos dejaron ver su frustración- simplemente no lo entiendo- finalizó cambiando su tono de voz.

-Ella es lo mejor que he conocido con la cama, complace totalmente mis deseos, Judy tengo 32 Años no hace mucho dejé los romances tontos, sólo necesito que cumplan lo que quiero y ella los supera -

*declararte a mí fue una tontería entonces* pensó para sí misma la conejita, más otras palabras salieron de su boca. -No pienso volver a buscarte cuando estes en una situación así, si eres tan adulto actúa como tal-

-Jamás entenderás zanahorias aún eres virgen- fue la respuesta del zorro.

La cola de Judy se levantó de tal forma dejando en evidencia su molestia ante esta afirmación, últimamente su compañero actuaba tan a la defensiva.

-Yo no soy la que no puede manejar una discusión y termina embriagado sus penas dándole molestias a su compañera de trabajo- alzando su tono de voz.

-Yo no te pedí que fueras por mi anoche, pequeña- el zorro también estaba ofuscado.

Creyó que nunca diría estas palabras pero estaba tan molesta que No le importó- Lárgate de mi casa-

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Judy mordió sus labios y cruzó sus brazos en señal que no cedería realmente estaba cansada de esa situación ser siempre su salvadora en cada discusión y el a los días estar como si nada cuando se reconcilie con su pareja.

-Lamento ser una molestia en tu vida- fue lo último que dijo el Zorro antes de salir del pequeño departamento.

Desde que Nick comenzó la relación con aquella Zorra de cabellos castaños, sonrisa misteriosa y de nombre Susan, todo había cambiado entre ellos, lo que alguna vez fue una gran amistad se convirtió en una situación incómodo cuando ella lo rechazo y la distancia crecía más y más entre los ahora sólo compañeros de trabajo.

.

.

.

Ella tenía razón, Nick lo sabía pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía con Susan la zorra iba y venía de su vida cada vez que quería, pero era tan salvaje en la cama que terminaba convenciéndolo siempre de hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Por qué Judy se empeñaba en recordarle que esa mujer hacía con él, lo que quisiera, parecía que la amistad de ellos se iba desmoronando lentamente y después de esa mañana no estaba seguro siquiera si podría volver a llamarla amiga de nuevo.

Fue directamente a la estación Afortunadamente en su casillero siempre conservaba un cambio de uniforme, así que no necesito llegar a su casa por ropa.

Entró al cuarto de reuniones y la vio sentada en el mismo sitio de siempre, la silla a su lado vacía ese era su lugar con miedo se sentó a su lado, -Hola Zanahorias- Ella lo miró furiosa

-Ahórratelo Zorro, no te perdonaré por tus encantos- fue el saludo de su compañera.

No sería un buen día pensó el Zorro y tendría pronto la razón, cosa que no le agradaría.

.

.

.

El rostro y la actitud de Judy cambio tan pronto les asignaron el caso del día volvía a la inquieta sonriente de siempre, debían infiltrarse en la oficina de Mr. Akiba un lobo encargado de las afueras de la ciudad donde había creado un Imperio dedicado a la mafia y el tráfico de sustancias alucinógenas en Zootopia.

La contextura de Judy le permitía entrar a muchos lugares y eso resultaba supremamente útil, en este caso ingresar por el sistema de refrigeración hasta la oficina de la casa y grabar la conversación con su socio para tener una evidencia finalmente contra él.

Debía ser de lejos pues no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos y el viejo lobo logró muchas veces salir impune de las acusaciones, llegaron al lugar indicado una mansión enorme a las afueras de la gran ciudad, Nick la esperaría afuera mientras ella se infiltraba la reunión según el departamento de inteligencia sería a las dieciséis horas, faltaban 20 minutos según el reloj de Judy.

El zorro retiraba los tornillo de la rejilla por donde Judy entraría, se notaba la preocupación sus orejas estaban respingadas y su cola alzada en señal de alerta, ella colocó su mano en su espalda, haciendo que su cola reaccionara y el volteó bruscamente.

-No es la primera vez que hacemos algo así, no tienes por qué estar tan inquieto- le dijo tratando de calmarlo.

-Hey nervioso ¿yo?- haciendo sus características muecas- por favor se que puedes defenderte sola- tratando de sonar seguro.

Judy entró y siguió las indicaciones dadas, finalmente encontró la ubicación de la oficina, muy simple le pareció, un escritorio, un par de casilleros largos y un par de libreros, Vio al lobo sentarse en su silla acompañado de dos lobos más seguro sus guardaespaldas a esperar por su visitante, un Guepardo comenzaron una acalorada discusión rápidamente, pero Judy estaba demasiado lejos, no podía escuchar nada claro, sacó algunas fotografías con su celular, al menos para tener alguna evidencia del encuentro, sus manos y sus orejas comenzaron a temblar, entre más minutos pasaba en el sistema de enfriamiento, más bajaba su temperatura corporal, sus labios se comenzaron a tornar morados.

Tenía que irse entonces vio que el visitante se retiró no sin antes entregarle un folder a Mr. Akiba que dejó en la mesa, este se ofreció a acompañar a su visitante y salieron todos dejando el lugar solo, era el momento perfecto de tener esa prueba sobre la mesa, le aviso a Nick que iría por ella, a pesar del No de su compañero, con cuidado coloco la rejilla a un lado y bajo.

Tomó con sutileza el folder, pero el ruido de la puerta la sorprendió, dejó todo en su lugar y se escondió debajo del escritorio, escucho a los lobos decir que recibiría otra visita importante antes de salir por el llamado de alguien más, trato de subir rápidamente pero sus manos frías y temblorosas no la ayudaban, su cola reaccionó y la puerta se abrió sin ella poder hacer algo había sido sorprendida.

-Judy- escucho su nombre y la puerta cerrarse pero creyó que era un sueño, volteo incrédula y era Nick.

¿Cómo?- no lograba articular más palabras.

-Dejaste la comunicación abierta y escuche las voces de los lobos entre por la parte de atrás de la casa te busque con mi olfato- tomo su muñeca- vámonos- jalándole ella no opuso resistencia.

Pero sintieron los ruidos y pasos venir de afuera e alteraron Nick miró como salir de eso, el casillero lo abrió estaba vacío, abrazo a Judy e ingreso a él cerrándole tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Estaban demasiado apretados frente a frente, Nick le hizo señas de silencio y ella asintió con su rostro, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Mr. Akiba entró besándose con una loba al mismo tiempo que la tiraba sobre el escritorio, cayendo en el piso el folder que tanto quería Judy, ellos podían ver lo que sucedía a través de unas rejillas, Judy estaba muy incómoda por lo que estaba observando.

El zorro colocó sus labios cerca del oído derecho de Judy -estas helada- le susurro tan suavemente que nadie más podría escucharlo, la coneja podía sentir la respiración de Nick sobre su cuello era simplemente cautivador, cuando creía que moriría con algo tan simple Nick la volvió a sorprender besando su cuello, las mejillas de Judy fueron las primeras en volver a sentir calor tornándose rojas.

-déjame ayudarte a recuperar el calor- nuevamente le susurró al odio, su cuerpo se movió solo y su rostro les dio un si.

Nick pasó su lengua por el delgado cuello de Judy, llegando hasta su oreja con la que jugó haciendo movimientos con su lengua, la piel de Judy se erizaba por completo, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de las nuevas sensaciones que la estaban llenando por dentro.

Cada contacto era como una gota de agua cayendo y expandiéndose como una onda de humedad que se acumulaba en su parte baja, de hay se intensificaban al resto de su cuerpo, sus pensamientos estaban sumidos en el placer que Nick le estaba proporcionando, ya no tenía dudas su cuerpo lo deseaba a él, un zorro.

Por un momento sobresalto más de lo normal, Nick tenía su mano derecha sobre su piel, su abdomen, había jalado su blusa sacándola del ajuste del pantalón, su dedos se movieron alrededor de su ombligo, y suavemente bajo sus nudillos se movían lateralmente a la altura de su pelvis, Judy se sentía a punto de explotar.

Los gemidos llegaron fuertemente, la coneja abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y miró sin mover su rostro, los lobos estaban teniendo sexo en la mesa, y la chica no dejaba de gemir cada vez más fuerte como si no le importará que la escucharán, era algo natural pero una cosa era saberlo y otra verlo en vivo, desvío su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Nick este tenía esa ligera curva en sus labios tan propia de su personalidad.

-Tus labios- dijo suavemente el zorro acercándose tanto que podían rozarse con los de ella – aún están morados- Nick acompañó estas palabras pasando sumamente su Lengua por el labio superior de Judy.

-Aún necesitas más calor- fue lo siguiente que dijo, miro a los ojos a Judy y vio cómo brillaban, eso lo encendió por dentro, beso delicadamente sus mejillas, bajando nuevamente al cuello de la. Coneja.

Nick quería tocar más de ella, odiaba el chaleco pectoral que usaba Judy en ese momento porque no le permitía llegar a sus senos, debía conformarse con apretar sutilmente la piel de su abdomen, mientras su lengua recorría todas las curvas del cuello y orejas de la pequeña.

Como el humo que desprende el café caliente así era el aire que salió de su ser y se filtraba por sus labios, estaba totalmente encendida una llama que la estaba quemando por dentro y le pedía más.

Una largo gemido se escucho que la otra pareja y los policías escondidos se miraron ambos a los ojos, tenían condensado el humo que respiraban por la temperatura de sus cuerpos, Sus mejillas enrojecidas los delataban, Nick entrelazo la mano derecha de Judy con la de él, y con cuidado la guio hasta su boca tomando sus dedos y saboreandolos uno a uno, Judy cerró sus ojos y mordió sus labios para controlar todos los sonidos de placer que se querían filtrar desde su garganta.

La coneja soporto por unos minutos y luego escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y eso la devolvió a la realidad, miro de reojo y vio que la habitación se quedó sola, volcó su mano izquierda sobre el pecho del zorro en señal que se detuviera, él comprendió aunque su agitada respiración delataba cuanto estaba disfrutando el momento, salieron del apretado casillero, ambos tenían sus pechos agitados, Judy tomo con las manos temblorosa el folder y con cuidado salieron de aquel lugar sin ser detectados.

.

.

.

La patrulla se encontraba a unas 5 manzanas por prudencia la dejaron tan lejos, entraron al vehículo desde que salieron de hay no se habían dirigido ninguna palabra, alguno de los dos debía romper la tensión.

-Nick. .. yo- quiso hablar Judy pero el Zorro la interrumpió.

-Eres una mentirosa zanahorias- suspiro profundamente y agregó- tú me deseas-

* * *

 **segundo capitulo /(*v*)/ fue muy bello ver tantos seguidores colocando esta historia en sus favoritos muchas gracias, a los que me leen de antes y lso nuevos lectores por sus comentarios, que haria yo sin esas palabras que me impulsan a darles lo mejor en cada capítulo.**

 **me encantaria decirles que esta historia les dará rikura en cada capitulo :D, y seria muy feliz de recibir sus opiniones y sugerencias a medida que avanzamos el desarrollo de la relación de estos dos policías.**

 **un abrazo a cada persona que se toma su bello tiempo para esta historia y mas los que dejan sus palabras en los comentarios, sin mas nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo... cindy**


	3. Te extraño

La cola del zorro estaba caída igual que sus orejas, un sentimiento que muy pocas veces pasaba por su corazón culpa y remordimientos, no recibía ninguna noticia de su compañera empezando a impacientarse, su pie se movía dejando en evidencia esa situación.

Unas horas atrás habían estados envueltos en una persecución de un ladrón, en una zona de suburbios de la ciudad y Nick moviéndose entre los callejones para cortar camino aun cuando Judy le insistió que no lo hicieran pero el no escucho y la dejo atrás, últimamente precia más que cada uno actuaba por su cuenta que una pareja de policías.

La coneja termino cayendo en un hoyo cubierto con una manta negra lleno de escombros, perdiendo así al ladrón y lastimando a su compañera. El medico asomo *al fin* pensó Nick su rostro no decía nada bueno.

-Nick Wilde- pregunto el médico y el afirmo – no hubo fracturas, pero su compañera necesita reposo por al menos dos semanas y se le inmovilizo la pierna además por el trauma en el tobillo, ya puede irse a casa ¿desea pasar a firmar el papeleo?- el Zorro solo respondió con un sí.

Terminando los documentos, fue hasta la habitación por Judy respiro hondo y cruzo la puerta dándole a su amiga su mejor sonrisa curva alzando una de sus cejas.

-Hey zanahorias pero si estas igual de completa, hora de irnos a casa, mira el lado bueno no tienes que trabajar por dos semanas- dijo con entusiasmo.

Las grandes orejas de la coneja mostraban su estado de ánimo, al ver el entusiasmo de Nick, Judy sonrió lo conocía y no quería que se atormentara pensando que fue su culpa, le regalo a cambio una gran sonrisa.

-Llegas tarde Zorro, eres demasiado lento con todo- siempre al sonreír sobresalían sus dientes frontales grandes típico de su raza, mientras en Nick como zorro su sonrisa a medio lado dejaba ver sus colmillos.

El zorro llevo a su compañera hasta su departamento, ayudándola en todo lo que necesitara, la dejo recostada en la cama y fue por agua para ella.

-Gracias- dijo Judy mientras recibía el vaso- Nick… yo… no tienes que quedarte llamare a mis padres y ellos podrán cuidarme no te molestes, igual tienes que ir a trabajar-

-Vamos zanahorias soy la mejor compañía que puedas tener, además el otro cuarto es prácticamente mío, dormía más allí que en mi casa-

-A Susan no le gustara que estés todo el tiempo conmigo ¿acaso no fue eso por lo que dejaste de venir seguido?-

Un silencio incomodo entre los dos, Nick solo alzo sus cejas – Hey no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso, además el jefe Bogo me dio unos días libres para cuidarte, no te vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente-

-Nick, te extraño- las orejas y la cola del zorro se levantaron ante estas palabras, cruzando miradas con la coneja, sus bellos ojos morados brillaban de nostalgia.

-Últimamente parecemos más unos desconocidos, de unos meses para acá todo se ha ido quebrando entre nosotros, perdóname por no corresponder a tus sentimientos, perdóname por no ser la amiga que te mereces, por no alegrarme que estés en una relación cuando veo como juegan contigo y a ti no te importa, Nick yo…- pero fue interrumpida por los dedos del Zorro en sus labios.

La expresión de seriedad de Nick le dijo que no continuara – Zanahorias, el único que tiene que disculparse soy yo, he sido un egoísta, no quise aceptar que tú no puedes sentir lo mismo por mí, y decidí meterme en la cama con la primera persona que encontré, yo he sido quien se ha ido alejando de ti- mordió sus labios- Lo siento-

-Quiero a mi amigo de regreso Nick- finalmente las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la coneja, la respuesta vino en un abrazo.

Judy era tan pequeña, cabía perfectamente entre los bazos de Nick, a veces sus contexturas parecían haber sido hechas para encajar el uno con el otro como este momento, -Te amo, he tratado de negármelo, pero no puedo, lo siento- fueron las palabras del Zorro.

Judy tomo el rostro de Nick entre sus manos la misma expresión cuando el conto de su pasado por primera vez en el metro cable, como añoraba besar esos labios, tuvo que mojar los suyos con su lengua para controlar ese deseo que la devoraba por dentro.

-Preparare la tina para ti, necesitas descansar y limpiarte, tu ropa aún está llena de polvo- le dijo mientras apartaba las manos de ella y la dejaba sola.

.

.

.

El agua era tibia Judy disfrutaba su pequeño momento de soledad preguntándose cuanto más tendría que lastimarlo, golpeo sus mejillas recordándose a sí misma que hacia esto por el bien de los dos, no ganarían nada si se entregaban a una relación interracial y si las cosas no funcionaban seria mucho peor.

Judy suspiro le dio tanta prioridad a su carrera, a su edad muchas conejas ya estaban casadas y con muchos hijos, ella ni siquiera había tenido su primera vez, solo los dos contactos con Nick primero en su borrachera y luego en aquel casillero, de solo recordar ese último sus mejillas tomaron el color rojo.

La sensación de su lengua recorriendo su cuerpo y sus manos tocando su piel fue lo más pasional que había experimentado jamás y su cuerpo lo deseaba tanto de nuevo que muchos sueños después de ese incidente le jugaron en contra, despertando con gran humedad en su parte baja.

Sus dedos comenzaron a arrugarse y decidió salir de la tina, con cuidado de no mojar su pierna vendaba, la cual mantuvo todo el tiempo fuera del agua, pero apoyarse en una sola pierna le jugó una mala pasada tratando de alcanzar las muletas y cayo fuera de la tina, las heridas de su cuerpo se resistieron y grito del dolor, sintió la puerta abrirse era Nick.

El zorro rápidamente tomo la toalla y la cubrió levantándola entre sus brazos, su rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido aunque fue por uno instantes la vio totalmente desanuda su pequeño cuerpo curvilíneo y tan armonioso no pasaron desapercibidos a su vista. La recostó en la cama y fue de nuevo al baño para traer sus muletas de regreso colocándolas a su lado, cuando dio media vuelta para dejarla sola, Judy apretó con fuerza su muñeca, pero el solo el dio la espalda.

-Quédate a mi lado, te necesito- escuchar esas palabras de la coneja hicieron estar a su límite de control, ante el silencio del zorro ella hablo nuevamente

-Ya me viste ¿no? ¿Podrías ayudarme a secarme? También necesito cambiarme dijiste que cuidarías de mi- le reclamo.

Finalmente el zorro se volteo para cruzar miradas su respiración agitada lo delato – Claro, que tonto soy ¿no?- cambiando la expresión de su rostro en un intento por disimular su exaltación- lo que quiera mi pequeña zanahorias-

Judy se cubría con la toalla soltó sus manos para Nick pudiera tomarla, él se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama, al tomar la tolla dejo su cuerpo al descubierto, las gotas de agua bajaban por él, era un espectáculo simplemente tentador para el zorro, se tomó su tiempo en detallarla sus pequeños senos, su delgada cintura, luego unas pronunciadas caderas, simplemente perfecta.

Sus manos temblaban y comenzó a deslizar la toalla desde su pecho bajando y moviéndose por su cuerpo, la piel blanca gris de la coneja pedía por mas, Judy cerro sus ojos y dejo caer su cabeza sobre las almohadas relajando su cuerpo, sabía que su rostro estaba mostrando cuando gozaba ese contacto, tuvo que morderse los labios, Nick estaba desliándose por cada parte de su ser y ella lo disfrutaba.

De pronto se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos de par en par, al sentir un tacto diferente en su pecho, Nick dejo la toalla de lado y eran sus manos la que se movían sobre el cuerpo de ella, deslizándose sobre su seno y acariciando sus pezones los cuales se endurecieron al contacto –Nick- con una respiración entrecortada dijo la coneja.

El contacto directo con el la encendió por dentro, Judy sentía que su piel respiraba su nombre, lo deseaba como un hombre para ella, como una chispa que va devorando todo a su paso y creciendo así se sentía su interior, ese ardor había llegado hasta a las puntas de sus dedos después de moverse por todo su ser, sus pensamientos no razonaban lo quería dentro de ella.

La cola del zorro estaba totalmente alzada igual que sus orejas delatando su excitación, en un ágil movimiento se montó sobre ella, sus piernas abiertas a la altura de sus rodillas y sus brazos a los lados de sus hombros, acerco sus labios a los de ella - ¿quieres que me detenga?- suavemente pregunto.

Nick sentía en su rostro el calor salir que salia de la nariz de Judy, sus labios querían decir algo pero no articulaban palabra, en un gesto de picardía movió su nariz con la de ella y la miro a los ojos, sonrió dejando ver su colmillo, su lengua acaricio la punta de la nariz de Judy - ¿aún no he recibido una respuesta? ¿Me detengo?- insistió el zorro –No- la voz de Judy sonó como una delicada plegaria.

Nick nunca creyó que escuchar un no de Judy lo alegraría tanto, sus labios buscaron los de ella y el tan anhelado beso llego, sus labios parecían querer fundirse para no separarse nunca más, se sentía el calor que venían del interior de cada uno, cada movimiento en sus bocas, era un estallido de placer que se movía como una corriente por el cuerpo de ambos y sus orejas los delataban.

Judy se deleitó en el beso, nunca pensó que fuera una sensación tan magnifica, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Nick pidiendo más de él, al separarse solo la respiración agitada de ambos quedaba en el aire, permitiéndole tomar unas bocanadas antes de que Nick volviera a unir sus labios con los de ella, de pronto su lengua se enredó suavemente con la del zorro, y la puerta que sellaba la humedad de su cuerpo se abrió, desbordándose por todo su ser hasta llegar a su entrepierna acumularse hay y seguir en dos por sus piernas.

Nick mordió sutilmente el labio inferior de la coneja al terminar ese segundo beso, parecía como si el aire a su alrededor se condensara de vapor por el calor que desprendían ambos, -Te amo- nuevamente le dijo el zorro y Judy aprovecho que sus manos estaban en la nuca de Nick para traerla hacia ella y darle otro beso, con mucha delicadeza Nick dejo caer su cuerpo sobre ella para no lastimarla, enredo sus brazos con los de Judy y sus manos hicieron contacto con su espalda, el gemido de Judy llego ante las caricias del zorro haciéndola separarse de él y su dorso curvarse.

Nick aprovecho esta posición alzada de Judy y bajo su lengua pasando por su cuello y llegando a su pecho, abrió sus labios y tomo entre ellos su pezón derecho, apretó su espalda, y la escucho gemir con más fuerza, su miembro estaba totalmente endurecido, era una sensación indescriptible como si los puntos de su ser ocultos hubieran sido expuestos por la necesidad de estar con ella, queriendo devorarla por completo.

Su cuerpo temblaba de goce Judy revolvía los cabellos naranjas del zorro, lo sonidos monosílabos salían sin control, Nick saboreaba sus pechos con tanta intensidad, su mente atravesaba las estrellas, estaba perdida en el placer.

*Ding Dong* el sonido del timbre los alarmo a los dos, Nick fue el primero en reaccionar aun estaba vestido, así que se levantó de la cama.

-Yo iré, tú cámbiate- mientras se acomodaba la ropa y salía de la habitación.

* * *

 **Tenemos nuevo capitulo, actualizo rápido lo se normalmente cuando inicio un Fic tengo muchas cosas claras y bosquejos de los capítulos así que solo los repaso los mejoro y hay si los subo**

 **Lectores tendrán capitulo nuevo cada dos días mas o menos, hoy quiero decir gracias a ChoMi-ChoMi, Elsa Pato, Jair937, Lady Strawberry Geek, Max-Aventure, Mr. , Osamushi, Paolite, Rizel Iwaki, Slicerus, ianavila12, y vanice-chan por tener entre Fics entre sus favoritos wow :D.**

 **la historia como les dije tratara situaciones policíacas si, pero lo principal aquí es el conflicto emocional que tienen nuestros protagonistas sumado al deseo sexual que sienten el uno por el otro.**

 **tendrán mucho pero mucho lemon tranquilos, me encantaría seguir recibiendo sus opiniones al respecto recuerden que sus palabras es el motor que nos entusiasma a los autores :3, un abrazo desde Colombia Cindy...**


	4. Solo vete

El oficial Garraza estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa de comedor de aquel diminuto departamento, Nick tenía que controlar sus risas pues parecía que la pobre silla quería partirse en dos con semejante peso.

-Seguro que a Judy le encantaran las donuts- dio Nick con su tono burlón de siempre-¿enserio estas cómodo hay?, puedes sentarte mejor en sofá no pudo evitar decir.

-Hay Nick tan graciosos como siempre- fue la respuesta de su compañero- estamos tan preocupados cuando recibimos la noticia de Judy así que no dude en venir a verla, me alegra que ya esté en casa- agrego el Chita.

-Ella está dándose un baño, seguro saldrá en cualquier momento como sabes ahora debe hacer las cosas con calma, al menos este par de semanas-

-El jefe ya me informo de tus días de permiso el resto de la semana, picaron, es obvio que no te separarías de ella- suspiro ampliamente Garraza- Estaba tan preocupado, creí que alguno de los dos se iría de la comisaria-

-¿Por qué pensarías algo así?- pregunto inquieto.

-Nick los conozco a ambos y se cuánto se han alejado el uno del otro- ambos guardaron silencio ante estas palabras- Zorro que las relaciones interraciales no sean públicas no significan que no existan, no te has preguntado ¿por qué hay tantos adultos "solteros" en Zootopia?-

La expresión de Nick cambio por completo, cruzo sus brazos * como no lo pensó antes* Garraza tenía razón, la población adulta soltera en Zootopia era bastante grande, muchos decían que se debía al estilo de vida tan agitado de sus habitantes, pero no tenía por qué ser la única razón.

-Nick- su compañero lo llamo regresándolo al presente.

-Si lo siento, solo…. Olvídalo-

-Nick, no sé qué pasaba entre ustedes, pero por favor no la pierdas- la suave expresión de su compañero acompaño esas palabras.

-Hola- un gran saludo, era Judy se movía con incomodidad apoyada en las muletas.

Nick se ofreció para ayudarla extendió la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse, una gran sonrisa se filtraba de los labios de Judy, recibió con gusto el regalo de su compañero y los tres disfrutaron de las rosquillas mientras charlaron por un bien rato.

.

.

.

Cuando se quedaron solos nuevamente, las miradas de ambos se encontraron, el zorro abrió los primero botones de su camisa mientras se acercaba a Judy, siempre provocándola, se apoyó en la pared y relajo su cuerpo, su expresión lo decía todo.

-¿quieres que continuemos donde quedamos?- pregunto el Zorro.

Judy trago saliva, antes de dejo llevar por el momento pero ahora más calmada sabía que eso era una locura, debía parar, no sabía cómo decírselo, y lo peor ahora Nick la conocía desnuda, mientras ella no, se sintió en desventaja.

Pero cuando detallo esos ojos ardiendo de ganas de más de Nick, ese bello bronceado de su piel que se filtraba por su camisa, su colmillo que sobresalía de su sonrisa todo en el zorro era tan provocador, que la hizo dudar.

Abrió sus labios para decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el timbre del celular de Nick, la expresión del zorro cambio al ver la pantalla, y le hizo señas que esperara mientras respondió y se alejaba de ella unos pasos, escucho quien era y sabía lo que significaba Nick saldría corriendo a ver a su novia.

.

.

.

Instintivamente se alejó lo más que pudo de Judy la escucho cerrar la puerta, volteo y no estaba había entrado a su habitación.

-¿Dónde estás?- una alterada Voz le reclamaba en el otro lado de la línea.

-Lamento no llamarte antes cariño, es que… fue un día bastante atareado-

-Nick por favor, mira la hora son casi las 9, como que llegó a visitarte y no te encuentro, sabes no tienes ni que decírmelo ¿estas con la mojigata de Hoops cierto?- los gestos graciosos del zorro acompañaban el reclamo al teléfono.

-Resulto herida por mi culpa, acabo de traerla del hospital, solo es eso-

-¿y a mí que me importa eso?- cada vez se escuchaba más ofuscada.

-Susan enserio deja el drama niña, necesitas relajarte-

-Vine porque tenía tantas ganas de hacer el amor contigo y que me encuentro soledad, Nick no puedo con esto te necesito aquí, ven a mi lado por favor sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando no estas-

Nick sintió un nudo en la garganta estaba totalmente seguro de lo que pasaría con Susan si no se encontraba con ella era un pequeño detalle que descubrió a las pocas semanas de salir juntos y que nunca le dijo a Judy para no empeorar las cosas, su "pareja" padecía de un **trastornos obsesivos ,** que generaba en la chica depresiones severas con auto dolor físico dependiendo de la gravedad de la situación, lo probaban los múltiples cortes que tenía el cuerpo de ella.

-Ya voy para allá- fue lo que dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

Con miedo toco la puerta, giro la perilla tenia seguro –Judy, por favor- le suplico.

-VETE- grito la coneja- TIENES QUE CORRER COMO SIEMPRE A VERLA, SOLO VETE- completo.

-Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso zanahorias, no podemos dejarlo así-

-SOLO VETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ NICK- insistió Judy.

Nick mordió sus labios y apretó con fuerza sus puños y salió del departamento, Judy lo escucho irse sus orejas caídas mostraban su tristeza, él ya estaba con alguien se recordó a sí misma ¿si tanto la amaba porque se fue? , no podía volver a caer en la tentación de quererlo, se abrazó a sí misma y lloro de la impotencia, - yo también te amo Nick Wilde- susurro para si misma.

.

.

.

-Nick mi amor- le decía Susan mientras se lanzó sobre el para abrazarlo al verlo llegar.

-Hey ¿cuantas veces tendremos que pasar por esto?, creí que ya habíamos hablado muchas veces bombón, Judy es solo mi compañera de trabajo- la seriedad en su voz era evidente.

-¿Por qué una chica Nick?, puede que sea una coneja pero es una mujer, mierda Nick acaso no entiendes que no te quiero cerca de ninguna-

-Estoy cansado de esto Susan, muy cansado- apartándola de su lado y caminando en dirección a la cocina.

Susan lo sorprendió con un abrazo por la espalda, mientras desabrochaba ágilmente los botones de su camisa, le hablo al oído –Déjame ayudarte con tu cansancio- acariciando el torso del zorro que dejo al descubierto, lo giro y lo lleno de besos trayéndolo hasta el sofá donde lo tiro.

Nick sabía lo que vendría pero sus pensamientos tenían nombre Judy Hoops, miro de reojo a su novia , peor no detallo su desnudez ya conocía mucho de Susan, a Nick Wilde siempre le gustaba librarse de los problemas, entonces como cayo en la falsa imagen de mujer frágil de esta Zorra que terminó siendo una loca completa.

No quería cargar con una desgracia en su conciencia y es por eso que aún seguía en esta toxica relación, un escalofrió recorrió su cola y siguió por su cuerpo hasta sus orejas, lo sintió un chorro de placer empezó a fluir en él.

Susan era tan buena en el sexo oral como en este momento, Nick cerro los ojos para disfrutar la sensación, evoco los recuerdos del cuerpo de Judy su pálida piel, su respira agitada, sus ojos abiertos pidiéndole más, su sutil sonrisa ante sus caricias, por inercia con su mano izquierda busco al nuca de la chica y apretó más profundo, enredo sus dedos en su cabello para llevar el ritmo.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el brusco contacto boca- miembro, estaba siendo muy poco delicado con la zorra, y no se molestó en mirar siquiera, tenía su cuello apoyado en el borde del sillón y sus ojos cerrados, imaginando más de Judy como si el placer que sentía viniera de su coneja, su mente seguía evocándola y por sus labios empezaron a filtrarse gemidos, se visualizó dentro de ella haciéndola gritar de placer, recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo, sus perfectos senos cuando había disfrutado lamerlos, recordó el rostro sonrojado de Judy y el índice de satisfacción llego a su punto máximo, haciéndolo llegar.

Nick abrió sus ojos de par en par, y soltó los cabellos de la chica, Susan pudo retirar la boca de su miembro y con su mano se limpió los residuos de su semen en las comisuras de su labios, el zorro no sabía cómo reaccionar al haber acabado dentro de su boca, pero la mirada pervertida de la Zorra le indicó que le había gustado, entonces se relajó y poso su mano sobre la mejilla de la joven.

-¿Quieres que pasemos a la cama?- Pregunto Susan.

El zorro dudo, tenía que buscar una forma de salir de esa relación, pero si esta persona estaba siempre dispuesto a complacerlo ¿porque no aprovecharlo?, encogió sus hombros y le regalo una sonrisa disimulada alzando una de sus cejas.

-Solo si estas dispuesta a aguantar toda la noche- le dijo.

* * *

 **y tenemos nuevo capitulo 7v7**

 **bueno tengo que aclarar algunos puntos del Fic, por sus comentarios y mensajes privados.**

 **1\. El protagonista principal es Nick, la mayoría de las emociones y situaciones vienen de él, y hablando de Nick es un adulto, tiene mas de 30 años, era un estafador todo esto es igual a Mujeriego. si lo ponemos en un contexto real seria lógico pensar algo así, no estoy diciendo que este Nick sea así que anda con una y con otra pero si es muy coqueto con las chicas lo que lo ha llevado a una vida sexual de mucho tiempo, por eso siempre el toma la iniciativa, pero tendremos por supuesto capítulos solo de judy tambien.**

 **2\. El personaje de Judy no esta OOC, pero con la simple escena del puente es notable lo sentimental que Judy es, es una persona de máximas emociones, si es feliz es extrema y si es nostalgia también, entonces, tenemos una Judy confundida y que siente que lo hace es lo mejor para los dos, no esta fuera del carácter, solo atravesando una serie de situaciones que han decaído su estado de animo.**

 **3\. Este fic va ha tener Drama, mucho drama, la categoría principal del fic es angustia y drama, están advertidos desde ya, habrá situaciones complejas y muy dramáticas , que cambiaran mucho en nuestros protagonistas, osea Judy tampoco es una niña tiene 25 años, si eres de los que no les gusta que juegan con sus sentimientos, o ver tus personajes llorar, es tu decisión seguir, pero repito habrá muchas cosas dramáticas.**

 **3\. hay muchas especies que no usare, simplemente por que quiero apegarme que vimos en la película y no quiero complicarme.**

 **4\. habrá lemom, si mucho lemon, y muy explicito, tal vez no en todos los capítulos como creí, para desarrollar mas la historia, pero al menos romance o referencias sexuales en todos si.**

 **5\. ¿Por que los hice en versión humana?, por que he visto tantos Fan arts de ellos en versión humana y me encantaron y por que no me sentiría cómoda escribiendo furry, así que por eso me decide por un alterno humanizado de nuestros personajes.**

 **no siendo mas cualquier duda, comentario, siempre serán bienvenidos, un abrazo a todos los lectores :)**


	5. una sola vez

Con la excusa de tener que ir a trabajar el Zorro pudo librarse de Susan esa mañana, si mencionaba días libres seria como colgarse una soga en su cuello, así que se levantó y se vistió con su uniforme para ser más creíble la mentira, a la zorra no le quedó más opción que retirarse de la casa de su pareja.

Camino hasta la estación del metro, parecía que el mundo era más hermoso que de costumbre y su estado de ánimo estaba muy elevado de alegría el solo pensar que pasaría con su coneja todo el día le tenía marcada una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

*Tengo que lograr que sienta lo mismo por mi* pensaba una y otra vez, ayer le pareció leer sus labios un te quiero mientras la acariciaba, recordó cuando le dijo que extrañaba y lo necesitaba, ahora una chispa de esperanza se abrió en su vida y no deseaba desaprovecharla, ya después pensaría en qué hacer con la maniática.

En el metro frente a él una Gacela y un Leopardo sentados mientras hablaban de algo y sonreían al tiempo, solo mirar cuidadosamente y era posible ver el brillo en los ojos de cada uno, vio al depredador tomar la mano la chica y esta apartarla mientras miraba alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los vio, Nick hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta sus gafas oscuras ayudaban, recordó las palabras de Garraza hay muchas parejas interraciales en Zootopia, tal parece que habían evolucionado como especies pero en tolerancia y comprensión aun le faltaba demasiado a la sociedad.

Él personalmente lo sabía era la propia evidencia de esa intolerancia de las personas que lo hicieron llevar una vida de engaños y negocios turbios, la razón por la que no le importaba estar enamorado de una coneja era uno de sus secretos mejor guardados, revelarlo sería abrir una herida demasiado profunda.

Nick detalló a la Gacela y realmente era una niña muy linda sus orejas y cuernos tenían una bella forma y su cabello rubia en esa piel clara era una linda combinación, en las razas como ella no sólo conservaban las orejas también los cuernos, *que afortunado Leopardo pensó*, pero ninguna hembra era tan hermosa para Nick como su coneja.

.

.

.

Tocó con emoción la puerta del departamento de Judy, cuando la perilla se movió le pareció una eternidad lo que demoró en abrirse la puerta, se abalanzó sobre la coneja en un abrazo, como siempre dejando caer su cuerpo,

-Zanahorias- exclamó pero sus ojos se abrieron como nunca antes al ver a Judy de pie frente a él y su lado su padre, el zorro brinco y se separó de la persona que abrazaba, la señora Hoops.

-Lo.. Lo... Lamento mucho Señora Hoops- dijo tartamudeando – pero déjeme decirle que se ve muy hermosa esta mañana- un cumplido para salir bien librado de la situación.

Las mejillas de la señora Bonnie se sonrojaron ante las palabras del Zorro- Hay Nick, tan amable como siempre- dijo mientras recibía un beso en la mano del zorro.

-Bueno, suficiente de sus halagos- Era el Señor Hoops, agarrando a su esposa del brazo y separándola de Nick.

\- A mí no me engañas Zorro astuto, tus encanto no funcionan conmigo lo sabes- agregó mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

-¿Cómo podría yo querer hacerme el pícaro con usted señor Stew?, usted un hombre tan sabio y perspicaz, no, no. Sería imposible para mí no soy nada si me comparo con tan tremendo hombre de familia- esa sutileza en la voz de Nick convecina a cualquiera.

El padre de Judy acomodo su overol en un gesto de aprobación de las palabras del zorro mientras su pecho parecía inflarse del orgullo, se lo había ganado totalmente Nick con sus monadas, pero el rostro de molestia de Judy le daba la señal al zorro de que a ella sus juegos de palabras no la convencían.

-Te dije que fueras a trabajar- fueron las palabras de Judy de pie apoyada en sus muletas

-Por favor mi querida Judy ¿Cómo podría siquiera concentrarme sabiendo que mi compañera está incapacitada?, mi deber como buen amigo es venir a verla- respondió el zorro.

-Pero no la cuidaste tan bien o si no ¿Cómo resultó así de mal? – le reprocho el padre.

El zorro quedó fuera de base ante estas acusaciones, cruzó una mirada suplicando a ayuda su compañera, ella cedió.

-Basta papá, cuántas veces tengo que decirte que son gajes del oficio Nick ha sido herido también muchas veces- dijo en defensa del zorro.

-Judy tiene razón cariño, Nick ha sido el mejor compañero para nuestra Judy- apoyo la mamá.

-mmmm, sigue siendo un zorro, astuto y tramposo hace parte de su naturaleza- replicó el padre.

-Vamos señor Hoops sería incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa para lastimar a mi zanahorias, es mi mejor amiga-

-mmm, amigo el raton del queso y bien que lo come- respondió el padre.

Tanto Nick como Judy se sonrojaron ante esta afirmación, Nick soltó una carcajada para disimular, pero lo cierto es que en la cabeza de cada uno solo pensaron en lo que pasó la noche anterior, literalmente Nick estaba devorando el cuerpo de Judy con besos, La señora Hoops invito a Nick a desayunar y el acepto con gusto.

Ya después del desayuno a Judy y Nick les mostraron muchas fotos y videos de sus sobrinos y sus hermanos menores, Judy era la cuarta hija de diez hermanos, el mensaje era bastante evidente sus padres estaban desesperados en buscarle pareja.

-Nick ¿Tienes hermanos?- preguntó al señora Boonie.

Las orejas del zorro se alzaron no era un pregunta muy feliz para él, aun así con su mejor cara le aclaro la duda a la madre de su compañera - Yo soy hijo único-

-¿Pero tus padres?- agregó el señor Stew

-Mi padre… murió cuando era pequeño, me crió mi madre y ella falleció también cuando tenía algo más de once años… a veces, solo a veces me cuesta recordar su rostro- trago en seco, eran recuerdos muy dolorosos para el zorro.

-A tu edad ya tenía a Judy y unos años de casada, ¿no dicen que los zorros tienen una pareja una sola vez en la vida?, ¿no has encontrado la indicada aun?- la señora Boonie era muy insistente.

-En ese caso Nick desafía todas las leyes de la naturaleza- Exclamó Judy y lo miró con un gesto de victoria por tener razón.

-Les dije que es mi mejor amiga, lo ven me conoce demasiado bien- apoyo el Zorro.

La raza de los conejos tienen a ser familias numerosas, mientras por su lado los zorros siempre se caracterizan por ser demasiado reservados y cautelosos sus familias muy pequeñas en su mayoría uno o dos hijos, pero Nick era especial muy especial.

-Cariño no podemos estar aquí todo el tiempo, pero sería genial si pasas el fin de semana con nosotros, ¿Qué dices?, mira que nos tenemos que ir hoy mismo, al menos sábado y domingo, por favor- suplicaron los padres.

-Yo puedo llevarla, estoy de permiso hasta el lunes y ella no se puede mover sola- interfirió Nick con una mano alzada.

-ohh Nick sería estupendo así conoces a todos finalmente- exclamó la madre

-Zorro astuto- dijeron Judy y su padre al tiempo.

.

.

.

Los padres de Judy salieron a comprar más alimentos para su hija dejándolos solos por un rato, Judy estaba sentada en el sofá con su pierna izquierda extendida y mientras Nick de pie a su lado, el zorro movió sus cejas alzándolas y su cara delato sus intenciones, Judy volteo la suya en señal que ni se le ocurriera.

La coneja trato de decir algo, pero Nick la sorprendió con un beso, poso sus manos sobre su pecho intentando separarse, pero no pudo el beso fue cautivador y delicioso, terminó por rodear el cuello del zorro trayéndolo más hacia ella aumentando la fuerza de la unión de sus labios.

Sus miradas se cruzaron al separarse – Te amo tanto Judy Hoops- susurro el zorro.

La coneja bajo su rostro ante estas palabras- Mientes Nick, basta de decirme eso, basta de decirme que me amas, por favor- mas no levanto su mirada.- pedí a mi amigo de regreso no te empeñes en querer dañarlo-

Nick posó su mano en la barbilla de Judy haciendo que la mirara de frente – Yo nunca he mentido en mis sentimientos hacia ti, nunca Zanahorias… tienes razón no hablaré más del tema, pero en cambio tú tienes que volver a sonreír y ser la misma de siempre, no quiero volver a verte triste, yo también quiero a mi amiga de regreso- ambos sonrieron.

-¿Es una promesa?- preguntó Judy

-Es una treta tesoro- La sonrisa de Judy se amplió más ante estas palabras ese era el Zorro que ella conocía.

.

.

.

Nick se despidió antes del almuerzo, aprovecho la tarde para sus asuntos personales visitó al pequeño gruñón de Finnick quien le propuso algunos negocios turbios como siempre, pero tuvo que rechazar la oferta, cerca de las de la tarde le sorprendió una llamada de Flash.

*lo.o.o.o. en.n. con. on. tre.e.e-* Fue todo lo que alcanzo a escuchar del Perezoso, palabras que Nick deseo desde hace muchos años, le indico a Flash que se encontrarían después de su turno.

Casi ocho de la noche y Flash finalmente asomo, a pesar de cruzar unas cuantas frases se demoró más de una hora con su amigo y su particular rapidez en explicar todo, el perezoso el entrego un folder a Nick con la información de alguien muy importante, le explico que fue apresado por acumulación de multas así que los policías lo trajeron para arreglar su situación, a pesar de concordar el nombre y el aspecto no podría asegurar que fuera al persona que el zorro tanto estaba buscando.

Nick miro la foto en el folio, sus recuerdos de esta persona eran tan borrosos, mismo nombre, misma edad, misma raza, debía ser él, pero si lo buscaba ¿qué le diría?, ¿Cómo lo enfrentaría luego de tantos años?, cerró con folio, y le agradeció a su amigo por todo, antes de dirigirse a la casa de Judy.

.

.

.

Nick abrió la puerta del departamento, busco el cuarto de Judy la coneja estaba dormida en su cama, se acostó a su lado abrazándola por la espalda, miro el reloj en la pared 10:02 pm.

-Llegas tarde, ¿así se supone que me cuidarías?-

El zorro clavo más su rostro en la nuca de la coneja – ¿Te molestaría si me quedo contigo esta noche?-

Judy noto la tristeza en la voz de Nick -Igual te lo iba a pedir por si necesito algo me lo pudieras traer tonto- le dijo tratando de alzarle al ánimo.

-Gracias Zanahorias- abrazándola más fuerte, dejándose caer en el sueño para despejar su mente.

Judy sentía la respiración de Nick en su cuello, apretó su entrepierna y volteo su cuerpo quedando frente a Nick, detallo su rostro su puntiaguda nariz, sus delgadas cejas y su boca, paso con mucho cuidado sus dedos por su piel recorriendo su cara, su pulgar acaricio suavemente los labios de su compañero, haciendo que tuviera que morder los suyos para controlar esa ganas de besarlo.

Las orejas de Nick se movieron por las caricias, y este giro su cuerpo dándole la espalda, dormir de medio lado parecía ser la posición más cómodo para el zorro, *Igual que aquella vez* pensó Judy, apoyo su frente en la espalda de Nick y fue ella quien lo abrazo esta vez, se delito en el olor del zorro y su respiración se agito.

-Nick- susurro su nombre, de pronto nuevamente el zorro de movió esta vez paso su brazo por el cuello de la coneja trayéndola su pecho- ¿no puedes dormir tampoco zanahorias?- entreabriendo los ojos.

El beso de Judy vino sin aviso, sus orejas y cola se alzaron pero enseguida se relajó dejándose llevar en esos pequeños labios., la cola de Judy estaba respingada en señal de su excitación, se separó de los labios de su compañero- necesitaba un beso de buenas noches- tratando de justificar su comportamiento.

-Pero yo necesito más de uno- mencionó el Zorro mientras sellaba sus labios a su compañera una y otra vez.

* * *

 **aproveche** **que este capitulo estaba listo para subirlo, y mas por que es la transición a otras cosas muy importantes que se vienen...**


	6. Noticias inesperadas

Nick se dejó caer en la cama del cuarto de visitas, grito mientras pataleaba en ella, creyó que su coneja finalmente seria suya después de una larga lista de besos, pero de un momento a otro Judy coloco sus manos en el pecho del zorro y lo aparto, exigiéndole que se fuera al otro cuarto, cuando quiso protestar, le recordó que habían quedado en no dañar las cosas de nuevo y no tuvo más opción que irse de ahí.

Su cuerpo aún estaba caliente por la cercanía y los besos de la coneja, él era una cerilla y Judy la única chispa que lo encendía desde el alma, su celular comenzó a sonar, vio que era un número desconocido y no quiso contestar, hundiendo su rostro entre las almohadas, pero la llamada entro una y otra vez obligándolo al fin a responder.

Con mucha molestia atendió el teléfono pero recibió malas noticias que lo alteraron inmediatamente, paso al baño se lavó la cara y salió del departamento.

.

.

.

No habían pasado ni 48 horas y nuevamente estaba en una sala de espera del hospital, Susan estaba internada, una enferma fue quien le aviso al teléfono no sabía que pasaba solo que debía presentarse, temía lo peor seguro otro intento de suicidio, paso sus manos por su rostro obligándose a estar despierto a la espera de noticias.

Se cuestionó a sí mismo la razón por la que seguía con aquella zorra y los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

.

 _-Aquí está su bolso tesoro- le decía Nick a la hermosa zorra ártica de piel casi blanca, ojos azules, cabello rubio muy claro y buenos pechos._

 _\- Lamento ponerlo en una situación así, el ladrón fue muy rápido y no me di cuenta hasta que ya iba unos metros adelante con mi bolsa-_

 _Se notaba la pena en sus palabras, la zorra en un gesto de coquetería echa su cabello detrás de su oreja, se balanceaba suavemente su lenguaje corporal era obvio, el policía había llamado su atención._

 _-Nos necesitan de apoyo en el distrito forestal- Judy le informo a su compañero._

 _Pero este no dejaba de mirar con la otra chica y sonreír tontamente, -Claro dame un segundo zanahorias-_

 _-Nick nos necesitan- enfatizo Judy._

 _-Parece que te tienes que ir, podría…. ¿Podría verte de nuevo? con el rostro sonrojado pregunto la zorra- quiero decir una cena o algo para agradecerte por lo de hoy-_

 _-Claro- Nick saco su celular y guardo el número de la chica- te llamare, lo prometo tesoro- los ojos de la chica brillaron más._

 _-No me hagas esperar mucho- fue lo último que dijo antes de verlo subir a la patrulla, y sonreír con estas últimas palabras._

 _Y así fue al día siguiente la llamo y quedaron de cenar con excusas tontas se zafó de su compañera y cerca de las ocho disfrutaba una deliciosa comida y compañía._

 _La chica le conto que trabajaba en una agencia de finanzas tenía un título en administración, Nick se burló diciendo que él era un simple policía, ella lo halago recordándole que era su salvador y el cayo en la delicadeza de la chica._

 _Esa misma noche le pidió que la acompañara hasta su departamento, cosa que no dudo ni un segundo sabía a lo que iba, ese primer encuentro sexual fue maravilloso, Susan se mostró sutilmente tímida y eso a Nick le encanto, se delito en su cuerpo, y cuando tocando su parte baja la sintió lista no dudo en ingresar y moverse salvajemente mientras la zorra gritaba de placer y clavaba sus uñas en su espalda._

 _Pensó que se libraría al terminar, pero un abrazo por la espalda de la chica al tiempo que le preguntara si volvería o ella sería una sola noche para él, hizo que Nick bajara su guardia, su estilo de vida anterior le enseño que si no quería complicarse una vez tenías lo que querías te retirabas de ese negocio, pero parece que vivir correctamente lo ablando._

 _Sin darse cuenta termino saliendo con la misma persona una y otra vez, Susan mostraba más deseo sexual cada vez y más creatividad lo que termino dejándolo sin opciones para terminar con ella, pero sus comportamientos se tornaban extraños era más celosa y posesiva con los días, y la primera noche que Nick le dijo que no deseaba verla algo inesperado sucedió luego de dejarla sola una llamada que le dijo que Susan estaba ingresada en emergencias._

 _Llego al lugar sin saber que esperar y le sorprendió saber que fue un intento de suicidio con píldoras, ¿qué diablos sucedía con esa chica? no lo entendía, esa era una clínica privada muy costosa ¿cómo una zorra que vivía en una zona de clase media en podría cubrir gastos así?, el médico le pidió que hablara con el psiquiatra y este le informo a Nick algo que no se esperaba, Susan tenia serios trastornos que desencajaban en depresiones severas, esa no era su primer intento de suicidio._

 _Si quería ayudarla a salir adelante debía hacer mucho por ella fueron las palabras del médico, Nick sabía que si cedía sería como atarse totalmente a una persona por la que solo sentía una gran atracción sexual y cariño, pero amor ese sentimiento que los zorros sienten una sola vez en la vida le pertenecía a un imposible Judy Hoops, aun así la conciencia le jugo en contra y termino accediendo._

 _._

-Señor Wilde lo que sucedió quiero dejarlo muy claro no fue ni su culpa ni de la paciente….-

El medico seguía hablando pero los pensamientos de Nick estaba totalmente perdido ante la noticia de lo sucedido.

-¿porque la trajeron aquí?, ella es atendida en la clínica privada siempre- pregunto tratando de entender las cosas.

-El paramédico considero la gravedad de la situación y siendo el centro de salud más cercano a su vivienda por eso al trajimos aquí-

-No debieron hacerlo-

-Señor Wilde no había nada que hacer, cuando llego acá..-

-MIENTES- Grito el zorro muy molesto.

-Señor Wilde perder él bebe era solo cuestión de tiempo, era un embarazo ectópico ¿entiende?, además usted y ella no están casados por favor, estoy tratando de llevar esto con discreción por el bien de mi paciente-

-Estupideces- reprobó el Zorro.

Estaba muy molesto, frustrado, eran muchas emociones al tiempo, ni siquiera sabía que Susan estaba embarazada, seguro ella tampoco, nuevamente la sociedad de Zootopia y sus prejuicios, por eso las personas que estaban en una relación interracial no lo hacían público, por eso trajeron a un hospital de mala suerte a un zorra embarazada sin estar casada, lo mejor de su sociedad solo era para los que vivían la vida bajos sus estándares.

-Esto es una mierda igual que todo en esa maldita ciudad, oportunidades para todos, es la mentira más grande del mundo-

-Señor Wilde tiene que calmarse- le exigió el médico.

-¿Cuándo puedo verla?-

-Ya mismo si lo desea, habitación 304 al fondo- señalando al tiempo el médico, pero Nick no dijo nada a cambio, así que la oveja se despidió, después de todo ya había echo su trabajo.

.

.

.

Se quedó sentado por un momento pensando en que hacer al respecto, finalmente su relación con Judy había mejorado después de esto últimos meses, de echo estaba casi seguro que la coneja empezaba a sentir algo más que una amistad por él, la intensidad de sus besos hace unas horas se lo demostró.

Pero ¿y Susan?, tenía claro que nunca sintió nada especial por ella, y que se mantenía a su lado primero por el sexo tan magnifico que le daba, y segundo porque no quería cargar en su vida otra situación como la del intento de suicidio, y ahora estaba pasando por eso y un aborto espontaneo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba totalmente confundido a cómo actuar.

Nick tenía claro que nunca se le cruzo por la mente que la zorra pudiera quedar embarazada, si es cierto en varias ocasiones no se cuidó para evitarlo, pero había tenido muchas parejas sexuales a los largo de sus 32 años, era muy raro viniendo de su raza peor él era especial.

Su raza *mierda* pensó Nick, los zorros se enamoran una sola vez en la vida y tienen una pareja con la que comparten el resto de sus días, por eso era que nunca pasaba de una noche con las chicas y por eso siempre se perdía tan pronto terminaba el acto sexual, porque después se enamoraban ellas.

Su error haber cedido después de hacer el amor con la chica esa vez, las consecuencias, tenía como pareja una loca maniática con problemas de depresión, que ya quiso matarse una vez y que ahora resulta que su cuerpo rechazo un bebe de los dos ¿se podía estar más jodido?, se levantó seria mejor enfrentar las cosas

.

.

.

Nick acaricio sus cabellos, Susan estaba acostada medio lado con sus ojos cerrados, su rostro rojo le decía que habia llorado por mucho tiempo, se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Hey tesoro ¿Por qué tan triste?- pero ella solo sollozaba y las lágrimas se filtraron por sus mejillas.

-Vete y déjame sola-

-Sabes que no hare eso, por favor cariño-

-Soy una basura, si lo hubiera sabido Nick, te juro que lo hubiera cuidado era nuestro, tuyo y mío, perdóname por ser tan inútil- le suplicaba.

-No para nada cariño- tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Me quiero morir- y soltó en llanto la zorra.

-No digas esas cosas Susan enserio- la zorra agarro el brazo de Nick y lo miro a los ojos.

-Si te pierdo me muero Nick, me muero ¿entiendes? por favor Nick dime que vas a estar contigo siempre –

Mil pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, la respuesta determinaría muchas cosas, pero esa mujer acaba de perder al bebe de los dos, ¿cómo diablos le decía que no?.

-Claro que si- le mintió

.

.

.

Nick se levantó de un salto, la luz del sol se filtró por las ventanas, su cuerpo dolía dormir en una silla no fue nada cómodo, Judy fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, se fue sin siquiera despedirse debía llamarla y explicarle la situación ¿o no?, aun no pensaba con claridad.

La enferma asomo por la puerta –Señor Wilde lo necesitan en la recepción de enfermería con urgencia- le informo.- es para firmar papeles usted sabe-

Como pudo se repuso, pasó al baño rápidamente y salió, vio que la enfermera detrás de la mesa discutía con unos zorros, tres de echo y de pronto vio que la enferma lo señalo y todos voltearon, el zorro más joven camino en posición intimidante directo hacia él.

\- ¿Nick Wilde?- le pregunto

-Supongo- dijo con dudas, pero antes que pudiera siquiera pronunciar algo más, lo callaron con un golpe directo a su cara.


	7. Zorros Articos

Nick Wilde

El dolor se sintió en todo mi ojo y mejilla derecha, me levanto pues caí al piso por el golpe.

-Levántate Malnacido- Escuche que me dijeron, era el zorro que me había proporcionado el golpe, una enferma se cruzó frente a mí.

-Señor este es un hospital público, no puede agredir a la gente o me veré obligada a pedirle que se retire- la escuche.

-Ese hijo de puta, embarazo a mi hermana y ni siquiera están casados, se burló de ella ¿cómo quiere que reaccione?-

"hermana" ¿Qué carajos?, me pregunte, Susan me había dicho que no tenía familia igual que yo y ahora estaba frente a mi alguien diciendo que es su hermano, y que me regalo un verde en el rostro de seguro, maldita sea acababa de levantarme y ya estaba metido hasta el cuello en problemas, a quien engañaba desde que me metí en la cama con esa zorra mi vida se volvió mierda.

Tome el brazo de la enfermera, y le di gesto que se apartara, tenía al zorro ártico frente a mi necesite un solo unos segundos para detallarlo y no cabía duda que eran hermanos, los mismos rasgos, los mismos ojos, mire más y vi a los otros dos Zorros detrás de él una pareja mayor sus padres podía jurarlo.

-Scott basta- era la mujer quien le reclamo, y me miro con unos tan tristes, no pude evitar evocar a mi madre en mi mente.

-Señor Wilde lamento mucho la actitud de mi hijo, somos la familia de Susan…. aunque puedo notar que no lo sabía por su cara de sorpresa, Señor Wilde no tenemos permiso de pasar a ver a Susan a pesar de ser sus padres porque nos encontramos con una autorización legal como su tutor, así que no podremos hacerlo sin su permiso, le pido le suplico que nos permita pasar a ver a nuestra hija-

-No sé de qué habla, lo siento, no tenía conocimiento de lo que me pide, si son sus padres no puedo evitar que la vean- fue mi respuesta a su requerimiento.

-Ya lo escucho, ahora nos dejaran pasar sin poner problema- le indico el zorro a la enfermera, esta me miro.

-Señor Wilde, el Doctor White psiquiatra de la paciente se encuentra en camino, fue el quien nos mandó una copia digital, de la tutoría legal, acaso ¿no sabía que la señorita Fox esta incapacitada legalmente por su enfermedad persistente?, y que usted es su tutor legal firmo esos papeles con su médico-

*Diablos* pensé, lo recordé la vez del intento de suicidio cuando el médico me pregunto si estaría dispuesto a ayudarla y me hizo firmar muchas cosas que no leí con tal de sacarla de ahí rápido, maldije en mi mente tantas veces.

-Como le dije, si es su familia permítales el paso, pero en un rato primero tengo que hablar con ella- no quise escuchar mas me di media vuelta y me dirigí a ver a Susan

.

.

.

Se veía realmente como una pintura, ella sentada en la cama mirando a la ventada mientras los rayos del sol hacían juego con su pálida piel, sus ojos buscaron los míos, eran tan azules que intimidaban, me regalo una sonrisa y unos buenos días.

-Tus padres están aquí- dije sin ninguna antelación, tenía que ver su reacción y entender muchas cosas.

Susan bajo su rostro, comenzó a temblar, tapo su rostro con sus manos, se podía ver la agitación inminente de su pecho, - diles que se vallan Nick, no los quiero ver-

-No- fue un respuesta cortante lo sabía- Es tiempo que me digas la verdad Susan, o ellos me lo dirán, tu eliges-

Estaba alterada, y sus labios temblaban hacia ese movimiento con sus manos, las apretó y las llevo a su pecho y comenzó a mecerse delante y atrás, las expresiones de su rostro me dieron miedo para ser sinceros, nunca la había visto tan fuera de sus cabales.

-Ellos son unos monstruos Nick… Ellos me quieren encerrar… aléjame de ellos Nick, no permitas que me lleven de regreso, por favor- y comenzó a sollozar.

Gire mi cuerpo y nuevamente de frente los tres zorros.

-¿Podemos pasar o nos toca esperar más?- esta vez era el padre, los rostros delataban la angustia y ansias de esta familia.

-Son libres de ver a su hija- posando a un lado de la puerta para que ellos pasaran.

La escena no fue nada agradable, la madre trato de acariciar sus cabellos y ella retiro su mano con fuerza, gritaba y les pedía que fueran que no se acercaran a ella, me llamaba pero no me inmute, me mantuve solo al pie de la puerta, el hermano le pedía que se calmara y ella le gritaba groserías, una enfermera tuvo que venir a calmar las cosas, y dado el estado de Susan la familia no hizo más que retirarse, antes de irse los padres pidieron hablar conmigo a solas, accedí pero solo hasta que hablara con el doctor White.

.

.

.

-Sera que finalmente alguien va a decirme de una maldita vez, ¿Qué diablos pasa?, quiero la verdad White no puedes hacerte el estúpido conmigo ahora- estaba tan molesto por toda esta situación.

-Trate de venir lo más rápido que pude, pero el trabajo me ocupo, lo siento Señor Wilde-

\- A la mierda tus formalidades, ¿qué sucede con Susan?, ¿Por qué nadie me informo que tenía una familia? Acaso ustedes lo zorros árticos son todos unos mentirosos-

-Te mentí, lo sé, pero todo fue por el bien de mi paciente-

-Por favor! ella es más que su simple paciente ¿crees que no me di cuenta? Que me hice el tonto que es otra cosa-

Veía como dudaba en contarme la situación, así que presione más

-La verdad, es todo lo que pido-

-¿Te alejaras de ella?-

-No puedo decirte con seguridad, pero merezco saberla-

-Susan es de la zona norte de la frízercity, de dónde venimos la mayoría de nosotros los de razas árticas, su familia debiste notarlo a simple vista, son dueños de las explotaciones de madera y de esa región, Susan y yo nos conocemos desde niños sus primeros indicios de su condición mental vinieron a muy temprana edad, cuando cumplió 22 años tuvo una crisis muy grave y la internaron en un centro de rehabilitación por años (suspiro) me hice medido para ayudarla, me tomo un par de años más obtener la especialización en psiquiatría todo por ella-

Lo vi hacer una pausa antes de continuar y sorber su café, era obvio que Susan era muy importante para él.

-Ella es esa única vez en la vida de los zorros para ti ¿cierto?- le pregunte, y sus ojos me dijeron que si y luego su expresión en el rostro.

-Yo la ayude a sacarla del centro y la traje a Zootopia hace dos años, lo hice porque la declararon incapacitada legalmente de tomar sus propias decisiones, es una exageración Nick, si a veces se sale de sus cabales, pero se controla, y antes que sus padres pudieran firmar la tutoría legal, donde la despojaran de su propia vida, tome los papeles y a ella y vine a donde podía, Zootopia la ciudad donde todos pueden ser lo que quieran ¿no? - ambos nos burlamos de esa última afirmación.

-Luego te conoció a ti y vi en sus ojos el brillo que me dijo que había encontrado esa única vez en su vida, por eso te di el permiso legal sobre ella a ti, fui un imprudente, lo lamento-

-Yo no la amo, lo siento, la quiero mucho, pero mi única vez en la vida ya le pertenece a alguien más, tomaste una decisión equivocada, somos seres con sentimientos y está bien equivocarnos, pero quitarle una hija sus padres es algo muy grave, le devolveré a ellos la tutoría legal, si Susan necesita estar internada debe de pasar y punto-

.

.

.

Me mantuve con ella esa tarde para calmarla, prácticamente a regañadientes logro comer algo, hasta que logro quedarme dormida, fue que pude salir a reunirme con su familia que estuvieron todo el día esperando a las afueras del hospital, llegue a la cafetería y solo la señora Fox estaba hay.

-Muchas gracias por aceptar verme a solas Nick-

-¿Y qué paso con el luchador de boxeo y el señor elegante?- me bufe, era mi naturaleza no podía evitarlo.

-les pedí que se quedaran afuera, ellos son bastante explosivos cómo pudiste ver- hablaba con una voz tan calmada.

-Señora Fox, mi intención con Susan nunca fue que… usted sabe terminara perdiendo él bebe-

-Si estabas teniendo ese tipo de relación tan cercana con ella, ¿porque no te casaste? Se trata de su valor como mujer lo que quedo en juego-

-Simplemente no era posible, lo siento-

-Nick eres una buena persona puedo verlo en tus ojos, la quieres y se nota que te preocupas mucho por ella, pero ¿estás dispuesto a estar con ella siempre?-

*claro que no, está loca*, fue lo que pensé afortunadamente articule otras palabras.

-Le devolveré la tutoría legal de su hija, Susan necesita ayuda y yo no puedo dársela, solo tengo una condición-

-¿Escucho tu petición? ¿Se trata de dinero? Podemos darte la cantidad que quieras-

-Claro que No- exclame molesto, pero entendí que seguramente en la vida de estas personas todo se movía con dinero- Solo quiero que no levanten ningún tipo de cargos contra el doctor White-

-Pero él nos alejó de nuestra hija, prácticamente la secuestro y la trajo a horas de distancia de nosotros-

-Es la única condición- fue muy inflexible con eso.

-Está bien Nick, mañana en la mañana traeremos los papeles del traspaso legal, ¿te parece?-

-No tengo ninguna objeción- fue lo último que dije antes de irme de ese lugar.


	8. Mañana puede ser tarde

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar Nick miro nuevamente la foto de la coneja en la pantalla, no había respondido ninguna de sus llamadas, ¿Qué le podía decir?, Adivina Hoops preñe a Susan, o no una mejor su hermano me dio un golpe en la cara, o tal vez zahorias ¿sabías que Susan literalmente está loca?, la luz naranja se filtró por la ventana de la habitación, pronto anochecería coloco su celular en modo avión, y se dejó caer en la silla.

No quería hablar con Judy tendría que enfrentarla pero primero deseaba dejar solucionado todo lo de Susan, esta seguía dormida, Nick necesitaba un cambio de ropa, llamo a la señora Fox y le pidió que se quedara con su hija mientras el pasaba por su casa, ella accedió con gusto.

Soledad eso fue todo lo que encontró en su hogar, perdió a su bebé no se trataba que Nick no halla querido procesar la noticia, solo no quería hacerlo frente a ella ni nadie mas, su pecho brincaba pensando en si era una hembra o un varón, el embarazo de Susan fue de solo cuatro o cinco semanas, se pregunto ¿como hubiera sido?, ¿hubiera tenido la piel pálida de su madre o la naranja de él?, ¿como se hubiera llamado?, se imagino un niño corriendo por toda su casa mientras el le decía que se estuviera quieto y el pequeño lo llamaba papá, estaba sentado contra la pared, Nick tapo su rostro con sus manos y lloro.

.

.

.

Eran casi las 9 de la noche Judy miro su teléfono, al menos unas 40 llamadas en todo el día y ni una sola respuesta, incluso llamo a Flash y este no sabía nada de su amigo, después a la comisaria y tampoco vieron Nick en todo el día, ¿Dónde estás Wilde?, esa pregunta desesperaba a la coneja.

Entro a la galería de su celular y comenzó a pasar las fotos, con Nick se hacían muchas selfies juntos en la mayoría siempre Nick tenia expresiones graciosas, recordar esos momentos la hicieron sonreír, encontró una que no recordaba aquella vez en el parque de diversiones un día de descanso fueron juntos a pasar una buena tarde, aquel día ella parecía una niña saltando cada vez que llegaban a una atracción diferente y comiendo muchos dulces.

Un momento después de mucho jugar se sentaron en las gradas Judy subió unos escalones más arriba que él, Nick se quedó distraído mirando algo a los lejos y Judy aprovecho para tomarle una foto de perfil donde se resaltaba todas sus facciones, paso su dedo por la foto, cuanto deseaba esos labios, todo de él.

Un deseo ardiente de su cercanía se había despertado en ella, cerró sus ojos y dejo que su mente viajara a los momentos íntimos con él, sus besos que la transportaban a otro mundo, el desliz de sus labios por su piel, en sus senos, en todo su torso, suspiro profundamente, su parte baja pedía por él, las sensaciones empezaron a llegar, ¿cómo un recuerdo podía sentirse tan real?, reacciono y se apeno, sus manos habían movido por si solas en su cuerpo.

Hundió su rostro en la cama, *¿en qué momento se volvió tan pervertida?*, pensó, recordó que tenía revisión médica en la mañana para quitarle al venda de la pierna, llamo a Garraza para que la acompañara y este le dio un sí.

.

.

La visitada médica fue corta, retiraron el vendaje en ella y pudo en toda la semana por fin apoyarse sobre si y no con las molestas muletas, igual caminar dolía un poco, el médico le recordó que tenía una semana más de descansó.

Garraza fue muy amable en todo momento la recogió puntual y la ayudo durante la cita médica, ahora estaban en un restaurante desayunando un delicioso chocolate caliente con croissant.

-¿Aún no sabes nada de él?- pregunto el Chita

Las orejas de Judy se bajaron enseguida mostrando su tristeza- No sé nada de Nick, el miércoles salió bastante tarde en la noche sin decirme nada, ayer estuve todo el día llamándolo y le envíe no se ni cuantos mensajes, no hubo respuesta-

-Judy pequeña, ¿sigues negándose a estar con él?

-Co, Co, ¿como?, quiero decir ¿Por qué piensas eso?- sorbo el chocolate.

El gesto de amistad del Chita lo dijo todo, -el único que cree que no sientes nada por él, es el mismo Nick, -

Judy tapó su cara con sus manos, - ¿he sido tan evidente? –

-Ambos- exclamó fuerte su amigo.

\- Creo que la única diferencia es que a Nick no le importa serlo, pero tú eres otra historia-

-No es correcto, él es un zorro y yo una coneja, ni vale la pena ni siquiera intentarlo-

\- Judy cariño, tú misma te estás negando la felicidad, sabes (una breve pausa y un cambio en su expresión) yo soy gay-

Los ojos de la coneja se abrieron de par en par y sus orejas alzaron inmediatamente, tapó su boca con su mano, para no dejar salir el grito de sorpresa, si las parejas sin cazarse y las interraciales eran mal vistas, los gays eran un mayor Tabú aun.

-¿Crees que soy menos persona por eso?-

-No claro que no, somos libres de sentir y amar a quien queramos,-

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso, esa es la coneja que conozco, ahora eso que acabas de decir, ¿Por qué no lo aplicas en tu vida?-

-Pues, es que, bueno, - su compañero sólo sonreía ante sus palabras incoherentes.

-Eres demasiado tierna coneja, dile lo que sientes, crees que callándolo vas a conservarlo a tu lado como amigos, pero la verdad es que lo estás perdiendo, si le dices lo que sientes y no funciona al menos tendrás muchos recuerdos felices con el-

-Tienes razón, mañana lo buscaré-

-MAÑANA ES TARDE, tiene que ser hoy llámalo y si no llega ve a su casa, Judy no sigas alargando esto, mañana puede que sea demasiado tarde, para vivir, para arriesgarse, para sentir, para intentar, para amar-

Se movió de su lugar y abrazo fuertemente a su amigo, ella sonreía- gracias- le dijo.

Garraza la dejó en su departamento, se dejó caer en la cama eran tantos los pensamientos que se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Los tres zorros blancos discutían entre ellos, Nick los vio desde lejos, la Señora Fox llevaba siempre un abanico de mano con ella, esta zona calurosa de la ciudad debía ser terrible para ellos, y el aire en el hospital no era lo suficientemente frió.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se acercó dónde estaban, la Señora Fox fue la primera en saludar, el señor mantenía una expresión tan seria e inexpresiva, mientras su hermano lo miraba con tanta desconfianza.

-Tienen listos los papeles?- Nick hablo primero.

-Habla rápido estafador, ¿Cuánto quieres a cambio?- Scott quería colmar la paciencia de Nick.

-¿Que dijiste?- Nick alzo su ceja en provocación, esta vez le devolvería el golpe de ser necesario

-Lo que escuchaste zorro sin honor, enserio un simple policía creyó ¿ser digno de la hija del empresario Jemy Fox?-

Antes que pudiera decir algo el señor se adelantó- Basta Scott, Señor Nick Wilde como le dijo mi esposa, Susan necesita atención médica de primera mano, hacemos esto por su propio bien, solo dígame si necesita alguna compensación monetaria y tendrá el dinero en su cuenta-

Nick sintió su frente palpitar, antes no él hubiera importado tomar el dinero, pero no en su vida actual.

-Maldita sea, es que no pueden pensar en otra cosa que sea el dinero, no me interesa, tengo mi trabajo y mi vida, ¿me van a dar esos papeles sí o no?- con un tono de voz bastante serio.

El folio fue puesto sobre la mesa, perdió al cuenta de cuantas cosas firmo, acabo y se levantó de la mesa - Esta echo, solo déjenme despedirme de ella – y se dio media vuelta sin mirar atrás.

Llego al cuarto de Susan y al vio desde afuera recostada a medio lado en la cama, con una mirada tan perdida, toco la puerta y ella le regalo una sonrisa a cambio.

-Hola tesoro- fue su saludo pero no se acerco, se quedo recostado en el pie de la puerta.

-Hola Nick ¿sabes cuándo me podre ir de aquí?-

Nick tuvo que morder sus labios- Me temo preciosa, que te trasladaran, Susan necesitas ayuda, no puedes solo seguir huyendo- Cruzo sus brazos- Se acabaron las mentiras Susan, la ayuda que necesitas yo no puedo dártela, le devolví al custodia legal a tus padres-

-¿De qué hablas Nick?, yo… yo estoy bien… estoy contigo, si es por él bebe podemos hacer otro… Nick… Nick por favor, no dejes que me hagan nada- pero las suplicas no hicieron efecto.

-Lo siento mucho Susan, esto es un adiós- ante estas palabras la zorra se echó a llorar suplicándole que no se fuera, se levantó de la cama pero cayo de rodillas, no tenía fuerzas, Nick dio un paso al frente y se detuvo, estuvo tentado a correr para ayudarla, pero no debía Susan ya no era su problema – Perdóname- abandonándola.

.

.

.

Nuevamente el metro era su lugar para despejar su mente, pronto seria medio día, se sentía como una basura completa por la forma como abandono a Susan, ¿pero que más podría hacer por ella?, ya nada le importaba.

Era un hombre soltero de nuevo, sonreía al darse cuenta de su nueva realidad, pero esperaba que esto no fuera así por mucho tiempo, la parada llego y salió, su cuerpo se movía solo entre la multitud, tal vez no conocía toda la ciudad, pero siempre había una ruta que lo hacía regresar al mismo lugar, el departamento de su compañera Juddy la vista para ubicar la ventana de su habitación y la sonrisa se marco en su rostro.

Saludo a todos en la entrada el Mapache de la recepción del edificio siempre era muy amable, subió las escaleras con gran emoción, saco su copia del bolsillo, y coloco sus lentes de sol en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa, Nick suspiro profundamente, ¿que carajos le diría a Judy del golpe?, ¿como le contaría todo lo sucedió en las ultimas 40 horas?, dejo de atormentarse con preguntas, entro al lleve y giro la perilla, ya solo pensó en que pasara lo que este destinado a suceder.


	9. Aceptación

Judy Hoops

.

.

.

Mis ojos se sintieron más pesados que nunca al tratar de levantarme, mire el reloj era casi medio día, hacia tanto que no dormía así, sabía que al salir de la habitación el no estaría, ni tendría su sonrisa, ni sus bromas tontas que alegran mi día, lo había escuchado salir hace dos noches, no contestaba mis llamadas ni mis mensajes y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Susan.

Odiaba ese nombre por que para mi significaba distancia pero ¿quien era yo para reprocharle?, no tenía el más mínimo derecho de exigirle nada a Nick, fui yo quien le mintió, quien le dijo que no lo amaba que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, fui yo quien tuvo su amor en mis manos y lo solté sin más.

Tome un baño pero no dejaba de pensar en Nick, ese zorro estaba dispuesto a romper cualquier barrera con tal que estuviéramos juntos, el único problema es que yo era quien las ponía todas.

Era demasiado tarde para decirle lo que sentía, pero por que Nick insistía en Recordarme que sentía tanto por mí, acordarme de la intensidad de sus besos me hacía desear muchos más, siendo sincera no se de que estaban hechos pero me hacían sentir fuera de este mundo.

Lo amaba, si, con toda mi alma y aún así no sería suficiente, entonces venían los peros y esa palabra es la más maldita que conozco, un pero puede derrumbarlo todo, deseo ir allí pero… Te llamaría, pero…. Te buscaría, pero… Te amo, pero…

Y eso último es lo que me pasaba con Nick, lo amaba pero jamás podríamos tener hijos, ser una familia completa, ser aceptados por la sociedad, por mis padres, por nadie y ¿qué ganaríamos?, ¿el desprecio de la gente?, ¿las miradas en la calle?, Al final todo se iría a la basura.

Pero acaso, ¿ya no estaba sucediendo eso ahora? Desde que se metió con esa zorra se volvió más distante, las discusiones eran más frecuentes y compartíamos menos tiempo juntos, hubieron días donde parecíamos unos desconocidos, ya no tenía sus bromas ni su sonrisa picara, es horrible acostumbrarse a algo cuando ya no lo tienes es como si un vacío se abriera en tu corazón.

Tengo que decírselo me decidí, tomar el riesgo si lo pierdo ahora será para siempre, yo lo empuje a esta situación, yo debo sacarlo de esto.

El sonido de la puerta al abriese me separó de mis tormentosos pensamientos, Tenía que ser el sin duda, había terminado de cambiarme sólo use un vestido enterizo corto holgado, me senté al final de la cama y espere a que entrara lo cual no demoró la puerta de la habitación se abrió, unos ojos tristes me miraron tenía un golpe en su cara también, aún así me regaló una sonrisa.

-Debería decir buenas tardes zanahorias, pero se nota que te acabas de levantar- su ánimo trataba de disimular su preocupación.

-Nick eres un idiota, tonto, tonto Zorro, hoy tenias que llevarme a la cita medica y no apareciste- le reclame

-Lo siento tanto Zanahorias te compensare, lo prometo- haciendo ese gesto de lamento con sus manos, cedí no quería discutir con el, era evidente que no la había pasado fácil.

-¿qué te paso?- pregunte

-Esto- mientras señalaba el golpe- nah, no te preocupes sabes que siempre terminó metido en problemas-

-Nick ven acá- sin objeción acepto y llegó hasta mi se inclinó para dejar su rostro a la altura del mío y con mis manos en el detalle el golpe, un verde alrededor de su ojo además de hinchazón en su mejilla derecha.

-Enserio no tienes que preocuparte por mi, me lo busque- retirando mi mano

-Siempre me voy ha preocupar por ti zorro tonto- ambos sonreímos

-Cola de algodón, podría contarle luego, ahora sólo... solo quiero estar a tu lado, por favor- posando su frente en mi hombro.

Como podría negarme a eso, me retire un poco para tomar su rostro en mis manos, nos miramos y vi tanto dolor en esos ojos, pase mi mano derecha a su nuca y lo bese, como si vida dependiera de ese momento busque su lengua con tanta necesidad que al encontrarla y entregarse con la mía, mi mente nuevamente viajó más allá.

.

.

.

Nos costó tanto separarnos Nick movió su nariz con la mía haciéndome sonreír por las cosquillas, -te necesito tanto en mi vida- me dijo suavemente y yo respondí con otro beso, de pronto mi cola se erizo al sentir sus manos viajando por mis piernas y subiendo a mis caderas, de un solo tirón me despojó del vestido, nos miramos y sabíamos que no había necesidad de palabras nos amábamos.

No creí que fuera tan torpe desabrochando una camisa pero logre al final dejar su pecho descubierto aunque quería más, mis manos se movieron en el y bajaron desde sus hombros a su espalda tratando de quitarle esa tela de encima, el me ayudó y finalmente todo su torso quedó al descubierto.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración entre cortada me decía cuánto anhelaba este momento, sus besos eran cada vez más pasionales, y yo me dejaba llevar por mis deseos carnales sin importarme nada ni nadie.

Apoye mis manos en su nuca y deje caer mi cuerpo en la cama trayendo a él también, fue Nick quien se separó bruscamente.

-Se acabo todo Judy, las cosas con Susan debieron terminar hace mucho tiempo, perdón por tardarme tanto- sentí una lágrima suya caer en mi rostro.

-Zorro tonto, la que debe disculparse soy yo- fue todo lo que pude decir, vi su colmillo asomarse por su sonrisa, fue tan cautivador

-Si sigo no creo que pueda detenerme, lo sabes-

-Somos amigos, ¿no?, que esto quede entre los dos- aún Tenía dudas aún tenía miedo de decirle que lo amaba, pero mi cuerpo pedía a gritos todo de él.

Sus labios se desplomaron por mi cuello y sentía suaves mordiscos que hacían temblar todo mi ser, Por alguna razón me sentía más liviana con cara caricia, me sentía más suya, como si la unión de nuestros cuerpos también entrelazara nuestras almas, sentía sus manos buscar en mi espalda, tome mi mano en su mentón y lo obligue a mirarme.

Le señale en medio de mis senos el broche de mi brasier, la cara se sorpresa de Nick me contagió y sonreí con él.

-Estas llena de sorpresas-

-Nick… yo. .. Tú sabes que yo nunca… - suspire profundo sabia que mi rostro rojo me delataba- tengo miedo de decepcionante Nick- mordió mi labio inferior

El poso su mano sobre mi mejilla y me dio un beso en la frente, -tú jamás podrías decepcionarme Judy, cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que te amo- suspiro y agrego.

-Judy No haré nada que tu no quieras, jamás podría intentar forzarte-

Tape sus labios con mis dedos, temblaba pero tenía que decírselo -yo… quiero hacerlo Nick, quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío-

Nuestras frentes hicieron contacto- tonta coneja, siempre hemos sido el uno del otro, desde el momento en que nos conocimos, siempre-

-Te amo- finalmente lo dije y lo mire a los ojos expresión de goce hablaba por él.

-Lo sabia, aunque te empeñaras en negarlo, lo sabía mi corazón me lo decía- me dio un suave beso- pero si que me hiciste dudar muchas veces, que mala eras zanahorias- solté una gran carcajada ante Estás palabras

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo Nick Wilde- decía al tiempo que llenaba de besos sus mejillas.

-Yo también mi cola de algodón-

-¿Es una treta?- me adelanté a preguntar

-Claro que si tesoro- fue su repuesta, dirigiendo su boca a la mía nuevamente.

Mis manos parecían conocer sus curvas, se movían por su espalda y sus brazos buscando tener cada centímetro de su piel, Nick no se quedaba atrás sentí el click del brasier y sus Palmas pasar sobre mis pezones dejando a su vista mis pequeños senos, Por inercia lo aparte y tape mis pechos con la sabana, estaba tan avergonzada - sabes que son algo….Pequeños- dije tratando de disimular mi pena.

Nick acercó su boca a mi oreja y con su mano acaricio mi pelaje en ella- Judy Hoops para mi eres simplemente perfecta- y su otra mano quito la sabana de mi, nos miramos y vi cuánto sus ojos pedían mas, eche hacia atrás mi cuello y Nick entendió el mensaje pues lamió desde mi cuello y bajo a mis senos otra vez, que ahora eran acariciados por sus dedos el contacto y la humedad de su boca en ellos me hicieron curvarme de placer y gemí.

Nick intensificaba las succiones como si quisiera extraer lo mejor de mi a través de mis pechos, mis ojos se abrieron al sentir ese delicado mordisco en mi pezón derecho, trate de controlarlo pero el grito salió un largo ahhh, mientras seguía perdida en el placer de sus lamidos en mi piel, mis manos revolvían sus cabellos.

mmmm… mmmm. Ya no podía evitar que este sonido se filtrara por mis labios a pesar que los mordía

Sentí la boca de Nick posarse en medio de mis senos y bajar el línea recta hasta mi ombligo, y gemí de la embriagante sensación de sus caricias, sé separó de mi y entendí lo que pasaba estaba casi en el borde de la cama incómodo y quería seguir bajando, me rodé con cuidado ayudada por él y nos acomodarnos mejor, deje caer mi espalada en las almohadas y Nick se deleitan de todo mi torso.

Fue tan rápido y ágil al forma como me despojo de mis panties, tape mis rostro con mis manos apenada de quedar al descubierto por él, mi ropa interior voló muy lejos de nosotros.

-Niick…- lo llame para que me mirara a los ojos.

-Si zanahorias-

-¿Dolerá?- realmente estaba asustada ante esa idea.

-Tratare que sea lo menos posible, vale, puedo detenerme ¿si quieres?-

Trague en seco y negué con mi rostro – sigue por favor, te quiero dentro de mí-

-Tus deseos son órdenes, mi tesoro-

Nick con cuidado abrió mi entre pierna, fue muy delicado con la pierna golpeada aun así no pude evitar sentir un jalón en los músculos. Note como sus orejas y cola estaban alzadas revelando todo la excitación que emanaba su cuerpo, lo vi dudar y mirar con cuidado mi parte baja por algunos segundos, sus dedos comenzaron a tocar mis labios inferiores los abrió y paso su lengua haciéndome gritar.

Ahh., ahh, ahh, era la única silaba que podía articular mientras sentía su lengua deleitarse en mi intimidad, casi no podía respirar, como si mis pulmones se forzaran a buscar más aire para poder clamar más profundamente para él.

-Nick- solté su nombre en medio de un gran sollozo- ohh Nick- lo llamaba una y otra vez- Nick ahhh, Nick, mmmm- no podía razonar, no quería razonar, solo sentir y dejarme llevar por ese momento.

Los bellos de mis brazos se alzaron y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir su dedo ingresar dentro de mi- ahhhhhhhh- ese último fue más largo que antes, sentía el aire condensarse alrededor de mí, mi respiración era caliente como mi interior, pero antes de poder decir algo mas volví a gemir- ohhh, ahhhh, mas- lo pedí, porque realmente necesitaba más, y otro dedo ingreso dentro de mi – ohhhh siiii-

Un rió desbordándose así era mi vagina en ese momento, sabía que estaba llenado de mis fluidos sus dedos, pero no me importaba, nunca me había sentido tan viva, tan mujer, tan suya, los movimientos entrantes y salientes estaban a punto de hacerme perder la razón.

Una copa a punto de derramarse eso era mi cuerpo, solo necesitaba una gota más de placer y me perdería totalmente en la sensación y llego cuando su lengua presiono mi clítoris, mi mano derecha clavo sus dedos en su hombro y la otra arrugo las sabanas de la cama mientras desde mi interior el gemido vino con tantas ansias, ahhhhhh- fue como si mi cuerpo subiera a lo alto de un montaña rusa y luego se dejara caer, respiraba con dificultad, alcance el orgasmo.

Nick se dejó caer a mi lado, nos abrazamos deje mi rostro acomodarse en su pecho, lo amaba tanto ya no tenía dudas de nada mas, lucharía por estar con él contra el mundo entero si era necesario.

-Te amo Judy Hoops- sonreí y busque su mirada.

-Yo también te amo Nick Wilde- respondí.

* * *

 _finalmente están juntos :D.. no les he dejado comentarios al final en los capítulos pasados por que digamos solo que no, creo que nunca he visto con Fic con tantas opiniones encontradas._

 _por un lado he recibido varios mensajes privados ofensivos, los cuales simplemente borre y no les di importancia, por que los coloque humanos siendo animales?, que tengo contra escribir sexo furry?, como puedo poner a Nick con una persona diferente a Judy? y muchas cosas así, creo que olvidamos que un Fandom es para el disfrute, no para atacarnos unos a otros._

 _y por un lado me desanimo, pero por otro lado tengo mucho de la historia ya desarrollada y creo que un solo lector que se toma ese momento de su vida en leerte y comentarte y darte ánimos a seguir aunque sea uno solo merece por respeto a el como lector tener sus capítulos y su historia concluida._

 _yo no dejo tiradas mis historias, no lo he echo y no lo haré, aunque me demore días en actualizar, no comienzo a escribir algo que no tengo avanzado en mi mente y se como va ha terminar, en parte por que me parece muy feo hacer eso a un lector._

 _no les pido comentarios, si salen de ustedes bien, pero no se debe forzar a nadie, que me encanta recibir sus opiniones? claro que si! me animan muchísimo, hay cuatro personitas que me animan tanto a dar lo mejor en esta historia, que la terminare aun si me tomo un tiempo. paolite, Ladystramberrygeek y summerfe y jair937 y los otros 26 usuarios mas que tiene esta historia en sus favoritos a ustedes gracias !_

 _en cuanto a la narrativa, por un lado tengo fallas lo se, no soy la mejor, solo trato de aprender y avanzar en mis relatos cada día, pero no significa que me crea una escritora, hago capítulos de máximo 2000 palabras, primero por que soy bastante ciega y segundo, por que en lo personal los capítulos extremadamente largos me cansan o aburren, así que no quiero darles lo mismo a mis lectores._

 _hay tres narrativas por que cuando quiero que las cosas se sientan con el corazon de Nick narrare desde él en primera persona, cuando quiera que sea judy las que les muestre las cosas como este capitulo entonces sera la coneja en primera persona y cuando tenga situaciones de los dos, y prefiero dar un plano general de las cosas narrare en tercera persona._

 _ya antes les había dicho que esta historia tiene drama y situaciones dolorosas y complejas, así les voy ha dar felicidad y luego se las voy a quitar :3 y así hasta que terminemos, a los que aun la siguen a pesar de eso gracias, de verdad muchas gracias._


	10. Novios

Nick Esperaba por la Pizza de queso y champiñones que tanto le gustaba a él y Judy, la forma como cambiaba todo en horas era increíble, ayer todo fue un desastre y hasta esa mañana parecía seguir así, pero hace solo unos minutos su coneja le dijo que lo amaba finalmente y fue como si después de haber caído en la mayor oscuridad la luz brillara con más intensidad para él.

Después de meses de torturas, discusiones, negaciones, y momentos incomodos, Judy Hoops acepto sus sentimientos por el zorro, era como un fresco de satisfacción en su pecho, se deleitó en todo el cuerpo de la coneja tanto que la hizo llegar al orgasmo, pero tenía una razón por la cual no ingreso en ella, pero cuando supo que la coneja pediría más afortunadamente el estómago de Judy rugió por comida y así puedo salir corriendo de ese momento.

En la mesa vibro la pieza que indicaba que la orden estaba lista devolviéndolo a la realidad, recogió todo y se fue rápidamente.

Judy tenía esa gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras comía una porción de pizza tras otra.

-Hey zanahorias con calma, la pizza no se va a ningún lado- se burló el zorro.

-Eso pasa, porque tú no me cuidaste bien- le reprocho y después en burla le dijo- , ohh Nick Wilde casi me dejas morir de hambre- haciendo gestos graciosos.

\- Bueno es que creí que mi novia era una mujer independiente, tu sabes la gran policía Judy Hoops- quería seguir bromeando pero unos ojos brillantes lo distrajeron.

-¿Qué, que pasa?, ¿tengo algo en la cara?- le pregunto el zorro

-Repite lo que dijiste- con gran interés pidió Judy.

\- A ver que creí que eras una mujer independiente…-

-NO, eso no, falto algo en esa oración, repítelo- Nick supo lo que ella quería.

-¿Mi novia?- al tiempo que le giño un ojo, Judy se sonrojo tanto y con su mano limpio la punta de su nariz un gesto que hacia cuando algo la ponía penosa.

-Si eso- le respondió la coneja con una sonrisa que delataba su felicidad.

.

.

.

Nick abrazaba fuertemente a Judy, las demás personas los miraban, daba palmadas en sus cabellos.

-Vamos colita de algodón tienes que calmarte es solo una película- le decía para tranquilizar a la coneja que lo tenía fuertemente abrazado.

-Nick, pero se murió y ella lo quería tanto- tenia las lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos y sus labios curvados hacia abajo.

-Zanahorias no te vuelvo a traer a ver una película romántica como sigas así, debí adivinarlo con el título gacelas bajo la misma estrella- bajo el tono de voz y le hablo a su oreja –Es nuestra primera cita como novios, recuerda-

Las orejas y la cola de la coneja se respingaron enseguida y su aptitud cambio, volviendo a sonreír.

-Tienes razón, ¿vamos por el helado de fresas que tanto nos gusta?-

-Sería imposible negarse ese placer- Judy jalo su brazo y corría Nick sólo disfrutaba la felicidad y trataba de seguirle el paso a la inquieta coneja.

Gozaron el resto de su tarde, entre charlas y bromas, Judy no le pidió explicación a Nick en ningún momento de lo que sea que pasó Con Susan, quería regocijarse en la felicidad que no le cabía en el pecho, el macho que tanto amaba estaba frente a ella y está vez no era ni su compañero ni su amigo, era su pareja y esa tranquilidad de amar y ser amada era indescriptible.

.

.

.

Con la excusa de prepararse para el viaje de mañana con la familia de Judy cosa que ella había olvidado hasta que recibió la llamada de ellos recordándole esa tarde, Nick se despidió de ella después de la cena y cada quien tomo rumbo a sus respectivos hogares.

No era una escena muy agradable por el desorden, era su casa pero se acostumbró tanto a dormir en el cuarto de visitas de Judy que incluso su propia cama parecía incómoda a veces, se tiró boca abajo en la cama pensando como si vida giro totalmente en un día.

En la mañana terminó por fin su relación con la zorra tal vez no fue la manera más adecuada pero así se dieron las cosas, y en la tarde disfruto de la primera cita como pareja su amada coneja.

Se giró para mirar el techo y su mano derecha giraba frente a su rostro, Nick dio un gran suspiro, como podría tener relaciones con Judy? Esa coneja era tan estrecha que le dio miedo, mucho miedo realmente, la razón por la que la detalló tanto y optó por el sexo oral fue para medir su parte baja, y para su sorpresa sólo sus dedos entraron sin siquiera llegar a nudillos ósea casi nada de largo, Nick sintió la barrera que le aseguraba la pureza de su coneja, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Se preguntó si por eso las razas tampoco se mezclaban, al no estar diseñadas en contextura unos a otros, físicamente no le importaba ser el doble de ella, empezando por los 20 cm de diferencia de su altura, pero olvidó el pequeño detalle que los conejos son una raza de genitales pequeños, los hombres escaso alcanzaban los 10 centímetros, está bien él no era una raza enorme pero sus 17 cm lo dejaban muy bien librado incluso entre los zorros.

Nick acabó de comprobar hace unas horas que las hembras conejas estaban concebidas para ese largo, recordó los labios bajos, su anchura, su bello color rosa, incluso su pequeño clítoris todo en Judy estaba echo para un macho conejo, no para un zorro y su muy bien dotada fisionomía sexual.

Grito y pataleo de rabia, tanto que soñó con hacer el amor con Judy, tantas posiciones que quería practicar, tan duro que deseaba tomarla, y ahora ni siquiera quería entrar en ella, el despertó en Judy el deseo carnal y sabía que ella reclamaría por hacer el coito tarde o temprano, al menos este fin de semana en la casa de sus padres mantendría a la coneja con sus manos atadas, ya después pensaría en cómo abordar el acto sexual con ella.

*Ding Dong* el timbre de la puerta lo alarmo sus orejas se movieron y percibió un aroma que conocía muy bien su coneja había venido por lo suyo, como tanto temía.

.

.

.

Judy entro nerviosa a la casa, traía una maleta pequeña con ella, su lenguaje corporal y sus mejillas rojas de pena decían todo lo que sus labios no querían expresar, Nick la recibió con un beso en la frente.

-Perdón por venir sin avisar, es que creí ya que tú vives más cerca de la estación del tren intermunicipal, sería más fácil salir desde aquí ¿no crees?-

-Tienes toda la razón, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?, mía culpa, eso significa que te quedaras a dormir conmigo esta noche ¿no te da miedo que este depredador te haga su presa?- hablándole a la oreja, Nick la tenía abrazada.

Judy hundió su rostro en el pecho del Zorro –Solo si a ti no te molesta que compartamos la cama-

-Nada me encantaría más cola de algodón- tomo con sus manos la barbilla de Judy y bajo a su altura para darle un beso.

El maletín cayó al piso y Judy se inclinó mientras rodeada su cuello con sus brazos y lo apretaba más a él, en medio del beso una sonrisa de ambos y luego unieron sus frentes, sonreían como uno tontos, por la plenitud de estar juntos la complicidad de saber lo que el otro desea sin necesidad de decirlo.

Nick la cargo era tan liviana en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama dejándola caer con suavidad, Judy no dejaba de besarlo era como si el tiempo no le alcanzara para todas las veces que se mordió los labios evitando hacerlo.

Esta vez fue Nick quien se desnudó primero, dejo a un lado el suéter y sus pantalones, su bóxer negro marcaba muy bien con su naranja piel, las manos del zorro parecían trazar los caminos del cuerpo de Judy como si no pudiera tocar nada más en el mundo, era un tacto gentil y deseoso de más piel.

El zorro tiro la blusa de la coneja muy lejos de todo y bajo sus pantalones tomándose su tiempo, Judy alzo sus caderas para ayudarlo, primero la bota izquierda y luego la derecha, la inclinación de la pierna de Judy fue aprovechada por Nick para apretar su pantorrilla y morder sus dedo –ahhh- el grito llego con el estímulo.

Nick bajo besando y dando leves mordiscos desde su tobillo hasta llegar a su vagina, Judy ya se había despojado de su brasier dejando sus pequeños senos al aire, Nick mordió y aun a través de la tela Judy gimió de placer -ooohhhh- Nick siguió subiendo para encontrarse con el pecho de la coneja tomo uno de sus senos entre su mano, cabía perfectamente parecía estar hechos a la medida para él, tenían esa delicada forma de agota de agua, lo apretó para verla como cerraba los ojos mientras ella daba ese pequeño sonido de –mmmmm-

-Nick- Judy lo llamo obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Solo la tenue luz de la lámpara en la mesa de noche iluminaba esa escena, pero los ojos de Judy brillaban como dos estrellas.

-Nick yo… quiero hacerlo-

-Yo también quiero amor, no sabes cuánto lo he deseado-

-Pero... quiero…todo Nick... –

-¿Quieres que entre en ti?-

-Ajam- afirmando también con su rostro.

\- ¿Quieres gritar hasta quedar sin fuerzas mientras te tomo toda para mí?, ¿quieres que te haga saber lo que se siente ser la mujer de alguien?, ¿quieres que te llene de mí?-

El rostro totalmente enrojecido de Judy delataban su pena, pero sus ojos su excitación y su cuerpo sus ganas- yo... quiero ser uno contigo Nick-

-Entonces no se diga más- al tiempo que apretó su cola, todo en Judy se estremeció y luego se relajó. Permitiéndole al zorro tomar cualquier parte de ella.

Nick se deleitó en todo su ser bajo por su cuello sus pechos y su abdomen, tomo la mano derecha de Judy y lamio uno a uno sus dedos con su otra mano se encargó de explorar entre sus labios bajos hasta que una oleada de fluidos le indicó que estaba lista para recibirlo.

-jummm, jummm, ahhhhh- esos gemidos de Judy eran melodías para Nick.

El zorro con su dedo pulgar presiono el clítoris de la coneja- ohhhh- grito tan fuerte que fue como quedarse sin aliento por ese momento para Judy.

Nick aparto sus manos de ella para retirar su prenda interior, dejando al descubierto su miembro tan erecto, los ojos de Judy mostraron su sospesa, el zorro la vio morderse los labios, sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amada, ¿Cómo algo tan grande entraría dentro de su tan pequeña vagina?.

-¿Quieres?- le pregunto el zorro a Judy pues sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

-No sería buena-

-Yo te ayudo ¿vale?-

-Entonces está bien-

Nick trajo la mano de Judy hasta su miembro, la suya guiaba el recorrido de Judy ascendente y descendente en él, -ohhhh- esta vez era Nick quien gemía disfrutando del tacto de la coneja que duro un par de minutos.

-No más largos- Fue lo que dijo el zorro antes de tumbarse sobre Judy, ella abrió sus piernas para recibirlo y él se acomodó entre ellas.

Nick tomo su miembro con su mano y poso su punta entre los labios bajos de Judy, frotándolo de arriba abajo, la humedad de Judy se goteaba cada vez más.

-jumm, jummm- Judy jadeaba tenía sus ojos cerrados, y sus manos en la espalda de Nick.

Un pequeño empujón dentro de Judy, y fue como si el cuerpo de ella lo rechazara tratando de echarse hacia atrás por inercia- ohhh- grito Judy al sentir la punta de Nick entrar en su ser.

-¿Estas bien?- con una voz agitada pregunto el zorro, cuya respiración era cada vez más agitada – aun me falta entrar más profundo-

-sí, está bien… solo… sigue-

Nick se apoyó en su codo izquierdo para alejarse unos centímetros de Judy y poder apreciar en su rostro si le causaba dolor o no, empujo con más fuerza esta vez, solo uno pocos centímetros de su miembro ingresaron en ella chocando con la virginidad de su coneja.

-haaaaa- fue un grito de dolor, el rostro de Judy se lo corroboro, Nick se apresuró a besarla para calmarla, mientras le proporcionó una tercera embestida, que no rompió su ser, Judy se curvo y clavo sus uñas en la piel de Nick, su pelvis trato de separarse del zorro, le dolía, era realmente doloroso para ella, mucho más de lo que imagino.

Sus labios se distanciaron de Nick para tomar su mano apretada y morderla tratando de llevar el dolor, otra embestida suve de Nick y una lagrima se filtró por su mejilla, nuevamente Nick trato de romper su ser, Judy abrió los ojos para encontrase con el rostro de su amado -nick... me duele- esas palabras fueron más una plegaria, al tiempo que más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

El Zorro tomo su rosto entre sus manos y la beso, mientras separaba su viril miembro del interior de Judy.

Nick de desplomo boca arriba y con su brazo trajo a Judy para que se acomodara a medio lado, el rostro de la coneja se pasó en su pecho y este acaricio sus peludas orejas.

-lo siento Nick- se echó a llorar.

-Vamos mi zanahorias, no te disculpes, iremos a poco a poco está bien-

Ella le dio un si con su rostro y limpio su nariz con su mano.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo, solo que… no creí que doliera tanto-

-Judy Hoops te amo, y no me refiero al hecho de tenerte en mi cama, quiero toda mi vida a tu lado, esto lo haremos paso a paso, tranquila mi tesoro, jamás te forzaría nada que no quieras-

-Pero si quiero, es solo que-

-Lo intentaros en otra ocasión- la interrumpió el zorro- ahora eres mi pareja, la única mujer a quien le haré el amor de aquí en adelante, solo serás tú, no tienes que preocuparte- Nick le regalo su sonrisa curva y ella se calmó.

-Te amo Nick Wilde-

-Yo también mi tesoro, tu eres esa única vez en mi vida-

* * *

 _Nadie dijo que seria fácil :P... nos leemos en el próximo capitulo_


	11. Conejos

Nick Wilde.

El viaje fue corto y placentero, Judy era como una niña con sus grandes ojos abiertos disfrutando cada diferente paisaje, creo que la nieva era uno de sus favoritos sin duda, tomamos un vagón del segundo piso para una mejor vista, era simplemente encarnador verla, su alegría y su enorme sonrisa me cautivaban, podía ocultar el brillo de mis ojos y mi moretón gracias a mis grandes gafas de sol, la amaba estaba perdidamente enamorado de una coneja.

Su familia nos recibió con mucha alegría no cabe duda que los conejos son una raza muy animada, los hermanos menores de Judy no ocultaron su sorpresa al tener en su casa por primera vez a un zorro y preguntaron por el golpe, judy le dijo que fue protegiéndola así que todos me dieron las gracias, , Los señores Hoops eran los felices padres de 6 hembras y 4 machos, Judy era la cuarta en la lista, excluyendo los gemelos menores y la niña que era la penúltima, todos tenían familia e hijos excepto Judy.

*Familia* era una palabra que no podía sacarme de la mente, estar con ella era condenarnos a una vida sin descendencia nuestros genes no eran compatibles y posiblemente aunque intentáramos lo que quisiéramos nunca se mezclarían, por un lado la ventaja de poder tener una vida sexual sin protección me encantaba, por otro ella era una mujer, tal vez antes no pensó en eso por su trabajo pero ¿qué pasaría el día que Judy decida querer ser madre?, era una felicidad que no podría darle.

En unas semanas Judy cumpliría 26 años y luego yo 33, no éramos unos niños tampoco, ¿pero que más podía hacer?, la verdad aunque podía estar con alguien más, no quería hacerlo, lo comprobé la única hembra que complementa mi ser, es ella, Judy fue una elección de mi corazón no de la sociedad, y eso me hizo comprender más a mi madre y sus decisiones.

.

.

.

Los padres de Judy Preparaban el almuerzo y ella les ayudaba, así que me senté a jugar con los tres menores.

-Nick, Nick,- los pequeños me llamaban tenían unos 10 años, eran dos machos gemelos muy tiernos de echo.

-No voy a jugar más- me cruce de brazos- yo pedí la ficha roja y no me la quisieron dar, esa blanca solo me ha dado mala suerte, por eso voy perdiendo-

-Vamos Nick no seas malo- al tiempo que cada uno me movía de lado a lado.

\- Cris, Abram, basta se comportan como unos niños- Era la menor de las hembras Caroline tenía unos 13 años.

-Es porque somos unos niños, Fea- reprocho Cristian el tiempo que le secaba la lengua a su hermana.

-Los voy a…- y la pequeña se abalanzo sobre ellos, me toco meterme tratando de separarlos, al final los tres me cayeron encima.

-¿Por qué tienen a Nick aplastado ustedes tres?- pregunto una Judy muy molesta.

-Hey hey, tesoro, solo estamos jugando- le respondí mientras todos nos levantábamos.

La cara de sorpresa de los niños ante mis palabras me dejo desconcertado – ¿Judy es tu tesoro?- pregunto con las pupilas iluminadas Caroline.

-Sí, igual que cualquier hembra linda que camine por ahí- fue la respuesta de Judy.

-No sabía que era un gigoló señor Nick- dijo Caroline con cara de decepción.

-¿Quién te enseño esa palabra?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Así le dice mi hermana mayor a los machos que van detrás de todas la hembras-

-No repitas esa palabra nuca más- Era Judy dirigiéndose a su hermana - hablare con Ruth para que deje de enseñarte esas cosas-

El sonido del timbre nos alarmo a todos, Judy se fue a ver quién era, pues no esperábamos a nadie más para el almuerzo.

-Ya llego el novio de Judy- Decía Abram y los tres pequeños se miraron y sonreían entre ellos.

-Ustedes tres, explíquenme cómo es eso ¿del novio de Judy?- realmente quería saber que pasaba.

.

.

.

Escuche atentamente lo que los pequeños me contaron, y espere que Judy asomara con el regalo del que vino a cortejarla, se trataba de un conejo vecino que ingreso a la policía también inspirado en su amiga de la infancia y que se graduaría en las próximas semanas, así que los padres de Judy lo invitaron al almuerzo sin decirle nada a su hija.

Trague en seco, y sentía que mi frente quería palpitar, ¿Quién carajos quiere venir a robarse a mi coneja?, Judy Hoops es solo mía, el simple hecho que alguien más pusiera sus ojos en ella, me retorcía las entrañas, mis orejas se movieron y percibí un desagradable perfume barato, no era tan bueno a veces tener un olfato tan sensible.

Judy se posó en la puerta del cuarto donde estábamos, no podía ver su rostro pues estaba tapado por el enorme ramos de flores rosas, si realmente la conociera debió saber que prefería las camelias en vez de las rosas.

-Nick me ayudas, por favor- me moví en el acto y tome las flores.

-Nick te presento a Prince- señalándome al conejo.

-Vaya chico no sabía que había realeza entre los conejos para creer que alguien usara un nombre así- me burle.

-Supongo que usted un zorro, ¿debe ser el compañero de Judy?- un tono de voz altanero, el maldito era un egocéntrico se notaba a simple vista, media unos 5-7 centímetros más que Judy, contextura media, unos ojos cafés y era muy simpático el malnacido, seguramente tenia a muchas conejas detrás de el con esos rasgos perfectos en su rostro.

-Lo que tú digas princesita, ¿si sabes para que preguntas?- el rostro de Judy me dijo que no entendía la molestia en mis palabras.

Los padres de Judy interrumpieron la hermosa conversación, además durante el almuerzo los sentaron juntos, el chico no hacía más que alagarla y contar cosas de el para impresionarla, de cómo se atrevió de verla en seguir sus sueños, hacerlo él también, era un estúpido enserio, aunque la sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro era inigualable pues solo ver la cama de desagrado de Judy era como un fresco de victoria en mi pecho.

.

.

.

Se sentía muy bien el aire fresco, dábamos un paseo por las madrigueras, aunque mi cuerpo y mis ojos no soportaban estar a la intemperie con el sol, después de todo los Zorros originalmente éramos una raza nocturna, pero con tal de tener un momento a solas con mi coneja valió la pena soportar el inminente calor.

Se notaban los nervios de Judy esa forma como movía sus manos y mordía su pulgar.

-¿Qué sucede zanahorias?- le pregunte.

-Nick acerca de Prince, pues…-

-¿Que paso con la princesita?, espera… estas nerviosa creyendo que te voy a reclamar algo, wow, sí que eres adorable coneja- jalando su cachete, ella sonreía.

-Zorro, te elegí a ti por encima de cualquiera de mi raza, no espero ni deseo estar con nadie que no seas tú Nick, solo tú, estas situaciones se seguirán presentando hasta que pues mis padres se rindan o algún día les diremos lo nuestro no lo sé la verdad, pero quiero que no te preocupes-

-Claro que no lo estoy, porque sé que amas, gracias por querer dejar las cosas claras zanahorias-

\- Nick yo no quiero que comencemos esta relación con dudas, ni nada por el estilo, sin mentiras, aun siento que somos los mejores amigos, no quiero perder esa confianza-

Judy tenía razón, era tan tierna que no pude evitar besarla- Te amo- suavemente lo dije al separar nuestros labios, ella se abalanzo en un fuerte abrazo.

Pasamos para ayudar un rato en el puesto de venta en la carretera, conocí además al zorro que intimidaba a Judy cuando pequeña, esos dos ahora tenían una relación muy amable y era socio de los padres de Judy además, pude ver una luz de esperanza en cuanto a nuestra relación, esta familia y no tenía tantos perjuicios contra los zorros.

Gydeon vino acompañado de su esposa y esta mostraba un avanzado estado de embarazo, Judy brinco de emoción ante esta escena, y sentí una punzada de culpa en mi pecho, aun así disimule lo más que pude, deseándole lo mejor a la pareja.

La cena en la casa de la hermana mayor Ruth fue una locura había tantos niños corriendo por todos lados era una familia realmente numerosa, incluso invitaron una apuesta zorra para que me acompañara, la hermana de la esposa de Gydeon, claro que mi bella Judy parecía fulminarla con la mirada, fue demasiado impresionante verla celosa, aunque intentara disimularlo.

Cuando ese largo día acabo no tuve más que tirarme en la cama y caí dormido en cuestión de segundos.

.

.

.

Me levanto la luz de mi celular, abrí mis ojos y se sentían tan pesados 12:10 am, revise como pude y tenía unos 20 mensajes de Judy diciéndome que me levantara que me esperaba en la cocina, le respondí con un ok, y me levante trate de no hacer ruido para no despertar mis dos inquietos compañeros de habitación.

Me asome por la cocina y la coneja me jalo del brazo arrinconándome contra la pared mientras nos besábamos.

-¿tardaste demasiado en despertarte, no que eras un raza nocturna?- se burló de mí.

-No seas mala zanahorias, es casi imposible seguirle el ritmo a toda tu familia, ustedes los conejos son muchos y tienen demasiada energía-

-Ven conmigo, hay algo que te quiero mostrar- salimos por la puerta trasera de la casa y subimos a una casa de árbol, nos sentamos en el borde de la entrada a contemplar las estrellas.

Ciertamente era una vista muy hermosa, la contaminación de la ciudad no tenía un cielo tan despejado, Judy decía muchas cosas tenía esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y miraba las estrellas, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos Violetas, para mi verla tan feliz bajo la tenue luz de la noche se convirtió en uno de los recuerdo más hermosos de mi vida.

Hay momentos que se graban tantos en nuestra memoria que ninguna cámara podría guardarlos tan bien y esa noche bajo esas estrellas fue uno de esos momentos, la bese con tanta necesidad, como si mis labios no pudieran vivir sin su aire, la verdad era que ya no podía vivir sin ella.

-Nick yo.. yo.- le faltaba el aire también y sus ojos llenos de pena me dijeron lo que quería.

-Te amo zanahorias ¿Qué pasa?-

-Quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo-

-¿Aquí, ahora?, ¿estas segura?-

-Si- me señalo y vi que tenían una colchoneta pegada a una pared.

-Solo si tú quieres claro está- agrego ella.

-Siempre voy a querer devorarte toda, mi presa favorita- le dije a su oreja, mientras ella sonreía.

* * *

 _Se viene un nuevo intento 7-7 jejeje, las actualizaciones serán, lunes, miércoles y viernes ya fijo... nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo._


	12. Casa del árbol

Judy Hoops

.

.

.

Tome la mano de Nick nos levantamos, caminamos hasta donde sería el punto donde mi pureza se iría finalmente, el dolor del último intento fue insoportable y sé que Nick solo ingreso la punta de su miembro, no se trataba de orgullo, se trataba de entrega, esas ganas de ser todo para la persona que amas, el deseo que me embistiera por dentro estaba consumiendo mi alma.

Nick me arrincono contra la pared, cerré mis ojos y deje que sus labios se mezclaran con los míos, sentí la lengua de Nick en contacto con la mía, sentí su aliento caliente entrar por mi boca, era tan dulce como una deliciosa taza de infusión recién echa, esta noche se escribiría mi historia de amor y no tenía intenciones de perderme ninguna sensación.

Los besos de Nick estaban hechos con magia no cabía duda, me encendían y al mismo tiempo me daban tanta tranquilidad, me falto el aire y eso nos llevó a separarnos, apreciaba su agitada respiración soltar el humo del deseo sobre mis labios, respire su suspiro y una corriente de adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo.

- _Judy_ \- Dijo mi nombre como si fuera lo único que pudiera pronunciar en la vida, abrigaba el aura que emanaba de él, ese depredador no pararía hasta devorar por completo su presa, su mujer.

Mis manos buscaros sus cabellos para sellar otro beso, y después bajaron recorriendo las formas de su espalda, Nick exploraba todo mi ser, se separó de mi para poder despojarme de la pesada blusa, yo aproveche para bajar mis pantalones cortos.

Una lencería de encajes blancos muy pequeña quedo al descubierto. Nick saco su celular, coloco una lista de reproducción en su aplicación, bajo la luz de la pantalla y la dejo sobre la mesa al lado nuestro, entendía lo que quería solo un poco más de luz para poder apreciarnos mejor.

Sus manos se apoyaron en la pared y yo quede en medio de sus brazos, era tan alto, le tocaba bajarse para quedar a mi altura, me doblegaba en peso y contextura pero no me importaba, hoy quería que ese enorme macho fuera solo para mí, - _Te ves hermosa, ahora no se si quiero quitarte esos encajes_ \- fue lo que me dijo. y sonreí estaba totalmente perdida en los encantos del zorro.

Mis manos bajaron de sus mejillas por su cuello hasta su pecho y comencé a desbrochar su camisa, hasta quitársela, luego recorría sus músculos, el contacto con su piel, erizo mi cuerpo, ambos teníamos las orejas y las colas alzadas.

Nick paso su lengua por mis orejas fue sublime la electricidad que se movió por mis venas al hacer esto y exploto por mi vagina, sabía que ya estaba húmeda y lista para recibirlo cuando quisiera.

El zorro mordió mi cuello, le encantaba deleitarse con mi pequeño cuerpo no cabía duda, la boca de Nick me devoraba por completo y no pretendía poner ninguna objeción, yo le di el permiso que tomara lo que quisiera de mí.

Sus masculinas manos se daban el tiempo de tocar cada centímetro de mi piel, por momentos se detenía para besarse los labios y mirarme a los ojos, me veía en sus pupilas mi rostro entero pedía por más, sentí el suave desliz del brasier por mi torso.

Mis pezones endurecidos lo esperaban como fruta dispuesta a ser consumida, sentí la fría brisa de la noche en mi cuerpo, una mezcla entre frescura y calor yacía en esa pequeña casa de árbol, Nick succionaba y mordía mis senos mientras las corrientes húmedas seguían bajando por mi entrepierna pasando más allá del encaje y la delicada tela.

Sentía el palpitar de su corazón y este se mezclaba con el mío, comprendí que Nick y yo estábamos hechos para encajar mutuamente, siempre nos hemos pertenecido, "razas" eso no importaba, nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas eran dos mitades moldeadas de tal forma que solo juntos eran una sola existencia.

Nick poso su frente en mi abdomen, y sus manos se movían descendentemente por mis caderas llevándose a su paso mi última prenda de ropa, mordió mi abdomen bajo y gemí, el sonido fue tan sutil, que solo él pudo percibirlo, el movimiento de sus orejas me lo dijo.

Nick se irguió su altura ante mi pequeñez era intimidante, ambos jadeábamos, sus labios se curvaron dejando ver su colmillo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en la tenue luz y sus ojos mostraron todo su ser, y lo vi cuanto me amaba y cuanto me necesitaba, también comprendí que detrás de sus niñerías y bromas continuas, había dolor, mucho dolor, y lo abrace, entendí que mi papel en su vida era confortarlo, darle el amor que tanto le faltaba, hacer que la alegría que muchas veces fingía fuera real todo el tiempo, él era mío y yo era de él.

Nuestras vida se define por momentos y acciones, y esa noche la decisión de ser la mujer de un macho de otra raza marcaría mi destino y podría tirar por la borda todo lo que he construido hasta ahora, ¿pero acaso el amor no es eso?, el sentimiento indescriptible que te desarma y moldea a su gusto, mis sentimientos por Nick rompían todos los esquemas y me hacían perder el equilibro en mi vida, pero comprendí que perder la razón por amor era la mejor manera de entregarse a alguien.

.

.

.

- _Judy_ -nuevamente su voz se escuchaba como una plegaria.

- _¿sí?-_ entre el constante jadeo de mi pecho le respondí.

- _Necesito entrar en ti, pero esta vez no pienso detenerme por nada_ \- curve mis labios, entendía sus ansias y las compartía.

- _Solo hazlo, si esta vez te detienes te juro que te tiro de aquí_ \- ambos sonreímos.

Deje mi espalda caer sobre la colchoneta, era suave y mucho más cómoda de lo que esperaba, Nick estaba totalmente desnudo, sus rodillas en el borde y su cuerpo alzado, vi como movía su mano izquierda en su miembro, y con la otra separo mis rodillas dejándome lista para recibirlo, moví mi cuerpo hacia atrás para que tuviera un mejor espacio en la colcha cuando se dejara caer sobre mí.

Sus dedos se movían entre mis labios bajos asegurándose de mi desbordante humedad, se inclinó y su miembro entro entre las paredes de mi vagina, sentí como choco contra mi virginidad, grite suavemente, lo sentí salir solo para entrar con una embestida tan fuerte y nada gentil como las anteriores, que mi ser se rompió por dentro, ambos gemimos al tiempo.

Su rostro de placer fue tan cautivador, sentía como su miembro palpitaba dentro de mí, entendí que me estaba dando tiempo para acostumbrarme al dolor, clave mis uñas en su piel- _ah, ah, ah_ \- jadeaba con fuerza, dolía mucho.

Una nueva embestida llego esta vez más profunda, Nick cruzo sus brazos con mis axilas y me apretó fuertemente, su cadera se movía a ritmos suaves, y con cada nueva penetración el dolor desaparecía dejando solo placer.

- _Nick…. Nick… Nick... ahh_ \- mis labios solo podían conjugar su nombre, el zorro por su lado sudaba y sus gotas caían sobre mi piel, parecían evaporarse al instante por el calor abrazador que yo desprendía.

Sus gemidos y su rostro con esos ojos cerrados hablaban del disfrute que tenía en esos momentos, mordía sus labios con fuerza, mientras me penetraba una y otra vez.

Me atreví a mirar nuestra unión y note que aún faltaba mucho de su miembro por entrar en mí, aun me esperaba tanto placer por dentro, de pronto Nick se detuvo y salió de mi ser, tomo mi cadera entre sus manos y la alzo un poco, la embestida llego con tanta fuerza que incuso Nick se detuvo, permitiéndose que sus pulmones tomaran el aire que necesitaban.

Apretando mi cuerpo más contra su pelvis, Nick estaba forzando mi ser a dejarle entrar por completo, la sensación era dura y desgarradora, lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos por el dolor, pero este ahora era placentero al mismo tiempo, en un nuevo y brusco movimiento de sus caderas todo su miembro entro en mí.

Grite con fuerza, me fundí en un abrazo con el, todo su miembro estaba dentro de mi, era tan satisfactorio y doloroso, sentía que mi cadera se desgarro por completo, respiraba con dificultad.

Permanecimos unidos unos segundos mirándonos a los ojos, nos amábamos tanto, ya no había vuelta atrás era suya por completo, su hembra, su pareja, su otra mitad.

.

.

.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, no sé si eran minutos o segundos los que llevaban Nick penetrándome una y otra vez, pero se sintió eterno, como si el fluir de la vida se detuviera en cada suspiro de aire, al cabo de unos movimientos, el dolor desapareció por completo dejando solo placer, una corriente de adrenalina se movía por mi cuerpo, ahora si lo estaba disfrutando.

Mis pequeños senos se movían al ritmo de sus embestidas, cada vez más duras, cada vez más deliciosas, mis manos no dejaban de tocarlo, sus vellos erizados por el placer me acariciaban con ternura al pasar por su piel.

Apretaba diferentes partes de su cuerpo obligándolo a ser más salvaje cada vez, sentía que me faltaba el aire, entonces llegaba el aliento de Nick y se mezclaba con el mío.

Mi cuerpo era un estaque de agua que se llenaba, sentí que mi alma se desprendía y de pronto algo tan caliente dentro de mi hizo turbulencias en mi manantial, que se propago como ondas de placer en todo mi cuerpo, los fluidos de Nick atraparon mi alma, la estrujaron y la regresaron a mi cuerpo, abrí mis ojos, para enconarme con un Nick luchando por respirar, nos besamos, ambos habíamos logrado el orgasmo.

Esa noche bajo la luz de la luna nos hicimos uno solo.

* * *

 _Muchísimas_ _gracias a los que dedican su tiempo en esta historia, por sus palabras sus favoritos, y su apoyo...Cindy._


	13. Personas importantes

La ansiedad de Judy era evidente en el movimiento de su pierna ese tic tan propio de ella, todo paso demasiado rápido como para darle siquiera tiempo de hablarlo, parece que nada sería fácil y que la zorra aun si ya no estaba en la vida de Nick se empeñaría en dañarlo todo.

-Debiste decírmelo- finalmente la coneja hablo y se levanto de su silla

Nick suspiro profundamente, estaba sentado apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas, con su cara cabizbaja- Claro que quería decírtelo, pero no quería dañar nuestro momento de felicidad, pensé contártelo después- alzo la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Judy la coneja estaba de pie frente a él.

-Te juro que no tenía intenciones de ocultártelo, solo quería tener un buen momento, no creí que las cosas se complicarían tanto-

-Nick a la tercera semana de estar saliendo con Susan supiste de sus problemas psicológicos has tenido mucho tiempo para decírmelo ¿no crees?- le reclamo.

-Porque era su vida Judy no la mía, no me parecía correcto hablarte de los problemas emocionales de otra persona-

-Y siendo así ¿cuándo pensabas decirme lo del embarazó?-

La expresión del zorro cambio totalmente, se levantó y le dio la espalda apoyando sus manos contra la pared.

-¿Para qué quieres hablar sobre lo perdido? sobre lo que nunca llego a ser-

-Nick..- Judy entendió que estaba sufriendo tanto por eso.

Nick golpeo la pared y alzo mucho su tono de voz -No hay bebe, ok, solo fue una masa que trato de formarse pero no lo consiguió, no hay niño o niña Judy, no hay nada, nunca fui padre, y nunca lo seré ¿Qué más quieres de mí? Entiendes, se perdió él bebe, se perdió, soy un defectuoso como decía en esa pared- estaba sollozando, cayo de rodillas.

Judy lo abrazo por la espalda –Nick no fue tu culpa, solo no paso… estoy segura que de seguir serias un excelente padre, no te culpes así, por favor- apretó el abrazo y sintió la respiración agitada de Nick.

Garraza llego encontrándose con esa escena tan desgarradora –Nick, los señores Fox están aquí, pidieron hablar con contigo, quieren llegar a un acuerdo por los sucedido-

Nick se repuso y se levantó, le dio un beso a Judy en la frente tomando su rostro en sus manos.– Te acompaño- dijo ella, pero Nick le negó con su rostro- debo hacer esto solo ¿confías en mi?-

-claro que confió ne ti, pero quiero estar contigo en estos momentos, pero esta bien ve solo, te espero- soltando sus manos entrelazadas.

-Acompáñala mientras regreso- le pido al Zorro a su compañero, dándole una palmada en su hombro.

-Claro que sí, Nick lamento mucho lo de tu perdida- le respondió el chita, pero el zorro sin decir nada a cambio se fue.

.

.

.

 _2 horas atrás_

 _Venían casi dormidos en el taxi, salieron más tarde de lo que creyeron de la casa de los padres de la coneja, un poco mas y no toman el ultimo tren, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, el sonido de las sirenas de policía altero a Judy y se froto los ojos, miro de reojo y estaban a unas cuadras de la casa del zorro._

 _-Nick, Nick, levántate – lo tambaleaba de lado a lado._

 _-¿Que paso? ¿Ya llegamos?- sus orejas se movieron al escuchar las sirenas, el zorro sintió un corriente de adrenalina que lo coloco en alerta._

 _El taxi tuvo que detenerse a solo un bloque de distancia, la oveja se giró para anunciarles que no podía pasar más tenían sellada el área, la pareja les pago y salieron rápido del auto, Judy aprovecho sus fuertes y ágiles piernas y corrió dejando a Nick encargarse de las cosas, el zorro le dijo que no se preocupara y fuera primero._

 _La coneja se detuvo en seco, su pecho se agito, la casa de Nick estaba abierta y los policías entraban y salían, busco con la mirada al que estuviera a cargo y para su sorpresa el mismo jefe Bogo estaba ahí, fueron solo segundos para que la vieran._

 _-Hoops-Exclamo el búfalo, pero su rostro no mostraba la siempre expresión de molestia, esta vez era algo más, preocupación._

 _Judy sabía que su nariz se movía instintivamente, eso pasaba cuando sabía que las cosas no resultarían bien, camino con miedo, los demás compañeros policías la miraban, Lobezno se cruzó en su paso.- Hoops ¿Dónde diablos esta Wilde?- Judy con una mano temblorosa le señalo que mirara atrás._

 _Nick venia cargando los dos bolsos a paso lento como siempre suele caminar, las maletas se cayeron al piso cuando el Zorro quedo paralizado con la escena que veía. -¿QUE CARAJOS?- grito el zorro corriendo hasta donde estaba Judy y su compañero el jefe Bogo también se acercó._

 _-¿Qué diablos sucede en mi casa?- exigía el Zorro._

 _-Wilde, ¿Dónde diablos estabas? No tienes idea que cuantas veces te marcamos y nos mandaste a buzón, Nick ¿conoces a Scott Fox?- era_ _Lobezno_

 _La frente del zorro palpito –Ese malnacido… ¿Qué hizo?-_

 _Judy estaba totalmente desconcertada, no sabía que sucedía ni de quien hablaban, el lobo fue quien informo la situación._

 _-Wilde, el señor Fox fue detenido saliendo de tu casa, ahora mismo presenta cargos de allanamiento de morada, y daño a la propiedad privada, además de un intento de homicidio-_

 _-¡Que!- Exclamo la coneja._

 _-¿intento de homicidio?- pregunto extrañado el zorro._

 _Bogo y el lobo se miraron, el jefe hablo- el señor Fox contrato dos Osos polares con muchos antecedentes criminales para que le proporcionaran una paliza a un respetado Psiquiatra en la ciudad, cuando la ambulancia llego el doctor-_

 _-White- Nick interrumpió a su jefe._

 _-Si Nick, ese mismo, el doctor White llamaba tu nombre y decía que venían por ti, las patrullas se dirigieran acá y gracias a eso pudimos capturarlos, pero destrozaron toda tu casa buscándote Wilde-_

 _-Necesito entrar- pidió el zorro, quiso dar unos pasos pero el jefe bogo lo agarro del brazo._

 _-Wilde no podemos negártelo, pero no es una escena muy agradable te advierto- enfatizo el búfalo._

 _-Aun así tengo que hacerlo, es mi casa por un demonio- soltándose con rabia._

 _-Iré contigo- dijo la coneja al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Nick._

 _-Wilde- nuevamente el búfalo_

 _-Si jefe-_

 _-Lamento mucho tu perdida Nick, aun eres joven podrás ser padre en otra ocasión-_

 _-Gracias- fue la respuesta del zorro._

 _Judy sintió un chuchillo atravesarse en su pecho ¿acaso el jefe bogo acababa de mencionar un hijo?, Nick la jalo y caminaron para entrar a la casa, no fue nada agradable lo que encontraron a la vista._

 _Las paredes tenían escritas en rojo y letras grandes muchas palabras ofensivas: poco hombre, abusador, estafador, mentiroso, malnacido, entre muchas otras. Además que todo los muebles estaban destrozados, no hubo nada a simple viste que se encontrara en buen estado._

 _-Nick- fue todo lo que Judy pudo decir realmente no sabía cómo actuar en el momento, los ojos del zorro estaban tan perdidos y mirando fijamente una palabra *defectuoso* ¿por qué esa en especial capturo toda la atención de Nick?, ella no comprendía._

 _Nick trato de mostrar su mejor cara y de un momento a otro trajo a Judy a su pecho en un abrazo – lamento hacerte pasar por una situación así, zanahorias-_

 _-Estaré contigo sea cual sea la razón de esto, pero tienes que decirme que pasa- apretando más el abrazo la coneja._

 _-Lo haré, lo haré y te protegeré de cualquier peligro lo juro-_

 _-Agente Wilde- ambos giraron para encontrarse con su compañero Rinolopez –Tienes que acompañarnos a dar tu declaración y levantar los cargos-_

 _Llegaron los dos a la comisaria, Nick fue llevado aparte a declarar el porqué de los hechos ocurridos, le informaron que los padres del acusado se encontraban en camino, Judy por su parte le toco esperar afuera, Garraza llego corriendo para apoyarlos ya sabia lo sucedido y le contó,_ _las noticias cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre la coneja._

.

.

.

-¿Ustedes me investigaron cierto?- eso fue lo primero que Nick le pregunto a los padres de Susan el jefe Bogo lo acompañaba.

-Si lo hicimos, cuando nos informaron que nuestra hija estaba internada en ese hospital y que tenía un tutor legal tan pronto nos dieron tu nombre solicitamos toda tu información, el día que firmaste los papeles ya sabíamos todo sobre tu vida- Era el señor Fox.

-¿Acaso el dinero les da derecho a meterse en el pasado de las personas?- reclamo el Zorro.

-Nick... lamento mucho esto, te juro que nuestro hijo actuó sin nuestra aprobación, ya acordamos una compensación económica por los daños ocasionados a tu propiedad-

-Señora Fox con todo respeto, SIEMPRE EL MALDITO DINERO ME TIENEN HARTO DE ESO-

-WILDE SIENTATE- le grito el jefe Bogo.

-Por mí que su hijo se pudra en la cárcel, no pienso llegar a ningún acuerdo, sobre todo por lo que le hicieron a White-

-Aun si no aceptas, igual al ley exige el pago de todos los daños y ya lo hicimos tanto para White como para ti, el dinero esta en tu cuenta, suficiente para que incluso vivas sin tener que trabajar y no te hagas el honorable cuando antes vivías siendo un estafador- El señor Fox hablo con mucho desprecio.

-Al menos no soy un posible asesino como su hijo, ni un demente como su hija-

el señor Fox se levanto de su silla y tomo a Nick por la camisa -ERES UN MALNACIDO, ¿ACASO TAMBIÉN LA TRATABAS DE LOCA CUANDO TE ACOSTABAS CON ELLA?-

-Adelante, la agresión a un oficial también es un delito- le dijo Nick en tono de provocación, pero Bogo lo regreso a su silla de un tirón.

-Ya basta, Señor Fox revisaremos el pago de la indemnización y el asunto de la agresión por el doctor White será tratada con él, solo retírense de mi comisaria-

Cosa que hicieron al acto, Nick respiraba aire caliente de la rabia que sentía en esos momentos.

-Se van sin mas ¿cierto? Porque son personas importantes supongo- le pregunto a Bogo.

-Tal como lo dices, son importantes y por eso un importante político nacional llamo, estoy de manos cruzadas Wilde, además que el Doctor White dijo que se lo merecía y no levantaría cargos-

Nick grito de rabia se levantó y tiro las sillas de esa sala, maldecia y Bogo le pidió que se calmara, Nick respiro profundo y su mente se preocupó por otra cosa. -¿Ellos sospechan algo de Judy?- pregunto.

-Saben que es tu compañera, es todo, si sospechan de alguna relación romántica entre ustedes no lo sé a ciencia cierta-

-Mierda, odio esta situación, y no me quedare sentado si se atreven a tocarla-

-Lo sé, solo te pido que sean muy discretos en estos momentos, por ella-

-Usted ¿lo sabe? Que Judy y yo… pues…-

-¡Claro¡ me doy cuenta de todo lo que pasa en esta comisaria imbécil, todos los sabemos, no se cuanto llevan juntos pero sabemos que se aman mutuamente y me alegra que estén juntos si es que finalmente lo están, Wilde recuerda que somos un familia de compañeros nos cuidamos los unos a los otros siempre nunca olvides eso- suspiro profundo y poso su mano en el hombro del Zorro

-Ahora ve con ella, descansen, hasta hoy era tu permiso, quédate con ella por mañana no te preocupes, los espero a los dos el martes-

-La protegeré de ese loco, no dejare que le haga nada-

-Wilde recuerda algo, ella también sabe cómo defenderse sola, confía en ella y sean discretos, solo eso-

-Lo que sea con tal de protegerla- fue lo que dijo antes de salir.


	14. Cuestión de confianza

Judy Hoops

.

.

Estaba de brazos cruzados esperando la explicación de Nick, para mí no se trataba de darle largos,pero no quería proveer importancia innecesaria si se trataba de Susan, en parte porque me sentía culpable de ser quien lo mando a esa toxica relación ademas no deseaba que mi relación comenzara marcada por las acciones de su ex pareja.

-Susan intento suicidarse cuando le pedí que no nos viéramos más, eran como tu dijiste unas tres semanas de estar saliendo, su médico de cabecera-

-White-le interrumpí

-Exacto, la conoce desde niños y pues creo que desde siempre ha estado enamorado de ella, gracias a él, ella escapo de su internado medico hace un par de años y logro hacer una vida lejos de todos aquí, ese día que la vi en un cama luchando por su vida, me sentí muy culpable y firme sin leer los papeles que me colocaron como su tutor legal-

Lo vi dudar, pero conocía el porqué de mucho Nick era una persona demasiado noble y aunque disimulara no le importaba sacrificarse por los demás.

-Nick… ¿te sentías culpable?-

-Aun me siento así, debí desaparecer de su vida pero le tenía lastima, tanta lástima que me mantenía con ella para que no recayera y termine hundiéndola en el pozo más oscuro y dejándola tirada como basura a la merced de su familia, después de ver lo que su hermano hizo ¿no sé si fue lo correcto darles protestad sobre Susan otra vez?- sus gestos de duda delataban su preocupación y eso me molesto no quería que se preocupara por otra mujer que no fuera yo.

-Zorro basta, no podías seguir condenado tu vida por ella, necesita ayuda que tú no puedes darle, solo vivirías infeliz por lastima a otra persona y ¿tú qué? Y ¿Nosotros que?- le reclame.

-No creí que quedaría embarazada y menos que lo perdería- No sabía realmente como responderle eso, Nick siguió hablando.

-Las razas árticas son supremamente orgullosas ¿lo sabias?-

-¿ha?- no entendía el por que del cambio del tema.

-Consideran su blancura como símbolo de pureza y no se mezclan ni siquiera con los suyos de otros clanes, yo siendo un zorro rojo nunca creí estar con alguien así, entonces ver a un ártico caído a mis pies toco mi hombría para bien, ¿estúpido no?, lo sé-

Le lance el portavasos y este cayo en su frente -Zanahorias, eso dolió- me dijo, mientras se tocaba el golpe

Estaba cabreada por que los machos siempre con su hombría por delante.-Claro que es estúpido, macho tenías que ser para…. Ha olvidado- no valía la pena ni discutirlo.

-tranquila cola de algodón, fue una estupidez creer que estar con otra persona te sacaría de mi cabeza, pero ya vez que fue imposible y termine lastimando a las dos, perdóname- tomando mi mano.

Grite internamente, porque era tan débil ante esos ojos y esa cara tierna pidiéndome perdón.

-Yo… yo te mentí muchas veces Nick y te negué mis sentimientos en parte también es mi culpa- lo acepte, el beso mi mano.

-Zanahorias ¿en que momento supiste que me amabas?- esa pegunta erizo mi cola, recordarlo fue algo nostálgico, hable con algo de miedo.

-Bueno... yo... después de la rueda de prensa en la que dije tonterías de los depredadores y tú te fuiste tan molesto conmigo, cuando te vi salir de ahí, cuando pensé en que no te vería nunca más, me sentí vacía, que tú me faltabas para vivir, para respirar, esa noche en la soledad llore porque me comprende que me había enamorado de ti- mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

Nick soltó una gran carcajada tuvo de limpiar la lágrima que rodo por su rostro de lo mucho que se reía y eso realmente me molestó, fui hasta donde el y entonces me abrazó caí sentada en sus piernas y me contagie de su risa.

-Zanahorias tu te enamorarse primero que yo-

-¡Que!- no podía creer eso.

-Mi amor por tu sé fue construyendo con tu ternura, con tu sonrisa cuando bebés el café en la mañana, con tu positivismo, esa forma como mueves las manos, el brillo en tus ojos al ver algo que te gusta, el tic con tu pierna cuando estas inquieta, todo de ti me fue cautivado poco a poco y un noche teníamos como una semana de trabajar juntos cuando intente dormir y sólo podía pensar en ti- Nick sonreía y era tanto el brillo en sus ojos mientras me contaba que me cautivo por completo.

\- pues...dicen que tu corazón le pertenece a la persona que está en tu mente al cerrar los ojos, desde esa noche hasta el día de hoy siempre has sido tu Judy Hoops, eres lo último que pienso antes de dormir-

Estaba tan conmovida por sus palabras, incluso en eso éramos diferentes yo me enamoré de golpe, mientras el se fue dejando caer poco a poco. Dos polos opuestos creados para atraerse al contacto del otro, eso éramos.

.

.

.

El trabajo en la oficina era repetitivo y aburrido, a pesar de decir que estaba bien y no necesitaba más días de incapacidad el jefe Bogo nos asigno labor en archivos, pero Nick aprovecho la soledad en esa oficina para otras cosas.

-Nick si sigue, aprieta más duro… ohhh siii, que rico no te detengas - trate de poner resistencia pero el zorro era muy bueno con lo que hacía.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Lobenzo, Garraza, Coffe y otros dos compañeros más cayeron al piso, parece que mis ruidos los aglomeraron detrás de la puerta, hasta que esta cedió, todos quedamos paralizados, la cara de ellos lo decía todo, solté a reír, Nick dejo de darme el masaje en la espalda que tanto estaba disfrutando.

-Lamento decepcionarlos chicos pero no era lo que pesaban-Nick hablo primero, los macho se levantaron como pudieron.

-¿Entonces es cierto lo que dijo el jefe?, que ustedes dos ya….-

Fui yo la que me levante de la silla esta vez –Nick y yo somos pareja, sé que puede ser algo extraño porque venimos de diferentes razas, solo les pido que comprendan y nos respeten-

-Hey que bien, hasta que por fin- los chicos nos rodearon mientras nos felicitaban, ellos me recordaron las leyes de esa comisaria, lo que pasa hay, se queda entre nosotros y somos una familia de compañeros, nunca nos atacamos siempre nos apoyamos y la más importante de todas los conflictivos se van.

.

.

.

Nick no dejaba de mirar esa pared "defectuoso" esa palabra lo revolvía por dentro se notaba en su mirada y la expresión de su cuerpo, vinimos con un contratista para los arreglos de la casa y nos quedamos para recoger la ropa de Nick, por ahora viviríamos juntos en mi departamento y la idea no me molestaba.

-Nick, ¿estas bien?- pregunté mientras entrelazada nuestras manos.

-No te preocupes no es nada, quiero no darle importancia a lo que hicieron, pero no puedo, si ellos te llegan a tocar Judy te juro que….-

Lo abrace- entonces lea daremos una paliza- le dije y el apretó el abrazo.

-Esa es mi chica-

-Necesito saber, ¿por que sólo miras esa palabra?, hay otras peores escritas pero tus ojos sólo buscan esa-

-¿recuerdas que te dije que los árticos eran muy orgullosos?, es eso, tal vez al no ser un zorro Ártico por eso mis genes y los de Susan no se mezclaron bien, para ella y su etnia ártica yo soy un defectuoso-

Me extrañe los únicos mestizos que eran conocidos en la sociedad eran justamente eso misma raza diferente etnia, ya antes vi zorros mestizos, pero es cierto lo que decía Nick el orgullo puede llegar a ser algo muy arraigado entre ciertas etnias.

-¿Quieres tener hijos? – me culpe enseguida por decir semejante estupidez, el me miro de reojo y dejo ver su colmillo.

-Judy Hoops contigo una manada completa, si pudiéramos- una lágrima rodó por mis mejillas y lo bese, eso era lo que quería saber que aún si la vida nos condenará a no tener descendencia por ser algo prohibido que estemos juntos, si pudiéramos tendríamos una gran familia.

-Aun tenemos que terminar de recoger mis cosas- dijo Nick y yo le di un si con mi rostro.

En una maleta echaba todo lo importante recordé cuando a Nick le gusta leer y busque en su mesa de noche el libro que seguramente robaba sus sueños últimamente, pero a cambio estaba un folio de documento oficial, ¿Por qué Nick tendría documentos oficiales en su casa?, dude pero lo tome y lo abrí era el expediente de multas de tránsito de un lobo.

Tenía muchísimas violaciones de tránsito, una más y probablemente fuera preso, necesitaba el nombre pero el folio fue arrancando bruscamente de mis manos, mis ojos se encontraron con un Nick molesto.

-No deberías mirar cosas sin importancia- me dijo suavizando expresión, pero no me lo creí.

-Nick quien es esa persona-le exigí y al ver que no tenía respuestas estaba una gota de perder el control.

-Alguien sin importancia, una persona del pasado- trataba de evadirme

-¿No vas a decírmelo?- lo presione.

-Es solo alguien que conoció a mis padres, no tiene importancia ok- fue su respuesta.

Sentí mi corazón partirse en dos, no entendí por qué se negaba a hablar de su pasado, no conocía casi nada de él a decir verdad, de su madre o de su padre, aunque el dijera que no importaba podía siempre ver que su pasado era un carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros y me frustre de la impotencia de no tener la confianza de mi pareja, no me di cuenta cuando comencé gritar.

-NO MAS MENTIRAS NICK, POR QUE NO CONFÍAS EN MI, DIME QUE PASA, YO… YO TE AMO NICK. VOY A ESTAR CONTIGO SIEMPRE PERO DIME QUE ESCONDES, POR FAVOR….- golpeaba su pecho y sollozaba.

El limpio las lágrimas de mi rostro y acercó su frente con la mía.

-Tengo miedo que tú también me mires con ojos de desprecio, eso sí que no lo soportaría- fue lo que me dijo.

-Eso jamás, tu pasado no me importa la verdad, pero necesito saberlo para que dejes de cargar con tantas culpas tu solo, ¿somos una pareja no?- el me regalo su sonrisa y un beso.

\- Zanahorias….yo…. yo… - suspiro profundamente- yo soy en desterrado Judy, soy un bastardo nacido de una relación prohibida-

mi corazon se detuvo por ese instante, sabias que acababa de abrir la herida mas grande en Nick y que no seria una historia agradable, pero necesitaba saberlo su verdad, su pasado.

* * *

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo recuerden que actualizo, lunes, miércoles y viernes._

 _se siente genial recibir sus opiniones, no dejen de hacerlo ese es el motor de los autores ;)_

 _hoy tengo que hacerles una recomendación el Fanfic tambien de zootopia se llama Just For Me (una nueva etapa) de Ladystramberrygeek lo encuentran en el Rankin T, tiene situaciones muy divertidas y al mismo tiempo romanticas y reales, les encantara._


	15. Recuerdos dolorosos

Nick Wilde.

.

.

.

¿Qué?- Exclamo Judy se venia el desconcierto en sus ojos, tome una gran bocanada de aire para explicarme.

Era una historia larga que no quería recordar, pero ella lo valía, solo Finnick sabia mis raíces, pero ya no importaba Judy era mi pareja, merecía saberlo todo.

-Yo no nací en Zootopia, mi madre es de las montañas del noroeste de allí provengo, al comienzo no entendía por que los demás chicos me despreciaba tanto, siempre se referían a mi como el bastardo de haber sabido que era una palabra tan humillante antes, le hubiera roto la cara a mas de uno créeme- sentía el temblar de mis labios.

no era fácil evocar esas memorias, sentía el dolor querer filtrase por mis ojos y esa punzada en el pecho, pero me calme cuando Judy apretó mis manos con las suyas.

-Lo que paso fue que mi madre me tuvo fuera del matrimonió, mi padre fue un ingeniero de una empresa que estaba de paso haciendo unas pruebas en la zona, a pesar de ser un hombre casado ella se enamoró, y yo nací, el malnacido le prometió a mi madre que divorciaron que esperará por el, pero un día desapareció y no regreso jamás era tan pequeño cuando eso paso y luego de ver que nunca volvería mis abuelos nos echaron de la casa, nos sacaron como basura de ahí fue tan humillante... verla recoger nuestra ropa del piso, mientras la gente que pasaba nos gritaba tantas palabras horrorosas-

Tuve que hacer una pausa, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir y no pude detenerlo, hablar de ese momento fue como si yo lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo mi madre con su gran sonrisa diciéndome que todo estuviera bien mientras lloraba y tomaba las cosas ante las miradas de todos, en ese instante me di cuenta que la única familia que tenia ahora era ella mi coneja.

-Y vinimos a Zootopia la ciudad donde todos pueden ser lo que deseen ¿que irónico?... odio esa frase de verdad, en el fondo estoy seguro que ella guardaba la esperanza de encontrar al maldito que la abandono, pero nunca paso, y así crecí el tiempo paso ella consigo un trabajo y trato de darme lo mejor que pudo hasta que murió cuando tenía 11 y quede sólo en el mundo-

Judy Tomo mi rostro en sus manos ella estaba llorando sin parar -Nick- me llamo y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Tranquila, ya paso, eso fue hace mucho- me pregunte ¿por que esta coneja era siempre tan sentimental? daba palmadas en sus cabellos para calmarla.

-Lo siento tanto- me dijo con esa voz tan dulce.

-Nada de eso es tu culpa, y tal vez no justifica la vida que lleve por años, pero Zanahorias en ese momento era un menor a esa edad no tenía nada que perder y muchas ganas de no dejarme vencer y si, robe, mentí, estafe a mucha gente, me acosté sin comer por muchos días, pero sobreviví y aun sigo de pie en esta vida... aun sigo de pie por ti- pero antes que pudiera decir algo mas Judy sello mis labios con un largo beso.

-Nunca más vas a volver a estar solo, ahora me tienes a mi Nick y te amo- ambos sollozábamos.

-Parece que enamorarse de lo prohibido viene de familia- fue una inercia decir esa broma pero era mi forma de ser no podía evitarlo, ella sonrió levemente al tiempo que secaba sus lagrimas.

-Zorro tonto- me dijo

-Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento Judy muchas, pero aún así hay algo que agradezco, que un día una coneja halla caído en mis mentiras y compró esa enorme paleta para mi, eres mi coincidencia favorita en la vida-

La bese y era como si nuestras almas se entrelazan en ese momento, la amaba y no dejaría que nada nos quitará nuestra felicidad. me sorprendí cuando Judy me empujo para que cayera sentado en la cama, no dejaba de besarme, se sentó en mis piernas, intente hablar pero los besos de Judy no me lo permitían, disfrutaba la mezcla de nuestros alientos y su contacto con mi lengua, trataba de buscar la suya con desesperación, aún tenía que decirle lo más importante de todo, aproveche la necesidad de aire para separarnos.

.

.

.

-Judy, aún hay cosas que necesito que sepas- entre jadeos le dije.

-shhhhh- coloco su dedo pulgar sobre mis labios – no quiero que sigas recordando cosas dolorosas Nick, el pasado quedo atrás-

-Pero es importante- trate de sonar seguro peor era imposible con una respiración tan agitada.

-Lo único que importa somos tú y yo, aquí y ahora- fue la respuesta de la coneja mientras sus manos buscaban como fieras despojarme de la ropa.

Mi camisa voló lejos de nosotros, Judy fue mucho más rápida y su hermosa ropa interior rosa combina magistralmente con su piel, soltó sus dos coletas y su cabello plata se movía libre como olas guiadas por la brisa, tan solo ver lo hermosa que se veía mi miembro reacciono.

Sentí como sus manos buscaron mi entrepierna y brinque, mi cola y mis orejas se erizaron, aún tenía mi pantalón, nuestros labios no podían separarse, cuando los pulmones nos demandaban aire se soltaban para aspirar el humo denso de nuestra excitación.

- _Nick_ \- conocía ese brillo en sus ojos, quería algo y tenía miedo de pedirlo.

-Si tesoro-

-Tú me has dado tanto de ti Nick, yo quiero devolverte por igual- sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo.

-Zanahorias tu me regalas tu sonrisa cada día y eso ilumina mi vida, a mi es al que no le alcanza para pagarte tanta felicidad- no sabía en qué momento me volví tan cursi, pero esta chica me hacía decir tantas cosas dulces que no podía evitarlo.

Judy se levantó al tiempo que sus rodillas forzaban las mías a que se abrieran, se arrodillo y entendí sus intenciones, no me molestaba la idea del sexo oral, pero no quería que se sintiera forzada a hacerlo, sus pequeñas manos desabrocharon mi corredera y abriendo mi pantalón dejaron mi miembro erecto quedo al aire.

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunte y ella me dio un si con su rostro.

.

.

.

Nunca antes sentí una emoción tan estremecedora recorrer mi cuerpo al contacto de unos labios con mi miembro, era más que placer una especie de saciedad que invadía los poros de mi piel, todos los vellos de mi ser se levantaron, la lengua de Judy se movía de forma circular en la punta, mientras su manos apretaban con movimientos ascendente y descendentes la combinación de todo logro que mi alma sucumbiera ante las sensaciones.

Mordí mis labios para contener esos gemidos que deseaba filtrarse más allá de mi garganta, no podía verme gritar como una chica, la pequeña boca de Judy recibió dentro mi miembro, primero la punta y luego fue dejando pasar más piel.

Todo era tan delicado como ella, mis ojos se deleitaron viendo la escena de su boca disfrutando de mí, me miro e instintivamente desvió sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto, pero no se detenía, su pequeña boca solo dejaba entrar una pequeña parte de mi miembro, pero diablos que aun quería que llegara más profundo, coloque mi mano derecha sobre sus cabellos y empuje suavemente.

Creí que le molestaría pero no, se debo ayudar y enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos tome un ritmo más salvaje, era tan estrecho moverse que la sensación estremecía todo mi cuerpo, el sonido me delato que Judy se separó, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con su perfecta figura de pie quitándose la ropa interior, sus mejillas aún seguían sonrojadas, yo aproveche para quitarme los pantalones.

-Judy- la llame para saber que quería.

Ella coloco su mano en mi pectoral- aún no he terminado- fue lo que dijo.

Abrió sus piernas encerrando las mías, apretó su torso contra mí, sentí como sus delicadas manos tomaron mi miembro y lo frotaba entre sus labios bajos, se dejó caer gradualmente y percibí como entraba en ella poco a poco, Judy gemía mientras apretaba sus dientes, se empezó a mover lentamente y yo parecía explotar por dentro.

Su frente estaba apoyada en mi clavícula y sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, sentía su agitada respiración y sus continuos jadeos sonaban como una melodía de placer, sus movimientos eran tan placenteros llenaban mi cuerpo de un estruendo de pasión, sin darme cuenta yo también jadeaba al ritmo de sus entradas y salidas, la apreté más contra mí al tiempo que se intensificaban sus rebotes.

-Nick.. ahhh… Nick- esa combinación de mi nombre y sus gemidos me enloquecía quería perder más el control, mis manos se movieron acariciando sus espalda bajaron de sus omóplatos hasta ubicarse en sus caderas y empuje con fuerza obligándola a caer al pegue de mi miembro.

Judy se curvo separando nuestros torsos y un largo grito salió de su boca, su cuerpo se movía buscando acomodo al tener todo mi miembro dentro, fui brusco lo sé pero esta mujer me hacía perder la cordura, percibí como sus uñas lastimaban mis hombros, vi el dolor en su rostro aun la lastimaba, mi mano derecha busco su espalda y la acerco nuevamente a mí, mi boca se posó en su torso y se deleitó con el sabor de su piel, sentí como su agitado corazón se calmaba.

Hacer el amor con Judy me llenaba en cuerpo y alma, la amaba tanto y el pacer de sentirnos sin nada de por medio era tan embriagador que me estrujaba el cuerpo para luego dejarme como una pluma flotando en el aire.

Como un escalador que rugía por llegar a la cima así mi cuerpo demandaba por más placer, me asegure de tenerla bien agarrada y me levante dejando caer su espalda en la cama, apoye sus caderas a los lados de mi cintura y apreté sus muslos, mientras tomaba el ritmo de las embestidas.

Como tu disfrutar tu postre favorito luego de un mal día así se sentía Judy tan perfecta y deliciosa en medio del caos de la vida, su vagina era como fruta fresca lista para ser consumida por mí que se chorrea al contacto y deslizaba su humedad por mi piel, perdí la cuenta de los minutos que tenia penetrando su vagina.

Nuestras voces resonaban en la habitación ambos jadeábamos y por momentos algunos suaves gritos se escapaban en especial Judy al recibir mi miembro hasta el fondo de su ser en cada movimiento de mi pelvis, aumente el ritmo mientras el sudor se deslizaba por mi piel, con cada gota que baja por mi espalda mi índice de placer subía.

-Nick… Nick...- Judy me llamaba y cruce mi mirada con ella – voy a llegar Nick- me dijo.

Solté sus piernas para subir sus caderas y ella apretó mi cuerpo cruzando sus piernas contra mi espalda dejando poco espacio para moverme, con mi pulgar derecho presione su clítoris mientras me esforzaba por embestirla fuertemente, yo también estaba llegando y al sentir como su ser se estrechó tanto por dentro apretando mí miembro solté mis fluidos dentro de ella.

Me deje caer apoyándome sobre mis palmas, Judy ambos respirábamos con dificultad nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos, alcanzar el orgasmo fue magistral, en mi vida he estado con tantas mujeres por las que no sentía nada y esta pequeña coneja me hace sentir de todo, la amaba sin lugar a dudas.


	16. Susan

La pequeña Judy gateaba por todos lados, su madrina la tomo antes que causara más desastres.

-Está demasiado inquieta- le comento Fru Fru a su amiga.

-Y eso que todavía no camina- bromeo Judy, la cara de desespero de Fru Fru ante estas palabras hablaron por ella.

-Creo que me volveré loca - ambas sonreían.

Judy tenía a su ahijada en brazos mientras le hacía caras graciosas y cosquillas en la barriga.

-¿Cómo esta Nick?- pregunto Fru Fru esperando ansiosa la respuesta- dijiste que tenías muchos que contarme, hay habla ya-

-Bueno si, muchas cosas pasaron… su ex novia resulto ser un poquito tu sabes- la coneja no podía evitar acompañar sus palabras con gestos - cucú cucú… estaba loca literalmente- mientras colocaba a la pequeña Judy en su corral.

\- ¿ya tuvieron sexo?- pregunto Fru Fru buscando llegar al grano.

Los ojos de Judy se abrieron de par en par y su lengua no podía entrelazar las ideas- bueno… somos diferentes… y… la razas…- se detuvo suspiro profundamente – si ya lo hicimos- con unas mejillas totalmente enrojecidas.

Fru Fru grito y la abrazo – finalmente están juntos es tan romántico ¿para cuándo los bebes?- inmediatamente al decir estas palabras entendió y tapo su boca – lo siento- se disculpó.

-No tienes que disculparte, estoy consciente que Nick y yo pues nuca… tú sabes – la expresión de su rostro cambio.

-Pero lo amas y estar perdidamente enamorado de alguien y que esa persona se sienta de la misma manera por ti, es una de las sensaciones más grandes de la vida-

Los ojos de la coneja se cristalizaron- lo sé, pero te veo a ti tu familia, esta hermosa chiquilla que tiene mi nombre y que adoro… no puedo evitar querer tener una familia también-

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?- pregunto la musaraña y la coneja negó con su rostro.

-Susan estaba embarazada y perdió el bebé, Nick se esfuerza en decir que no importa pero sé que perderlo lo hirió mucho era su única posibilidad de tener hijos, desde entonces su mirada cuando ve niños ahora es tan triste, y yo… yo no podre darle hijos- finalmente no pudo evitar y soltó a llorar.

Fru Fru llamo a la nana para que se llevara a la niña, y se quedó en un largo abrazo con su amiga –Todo estará bien- le decía tratando de calmarla.

-No se lo digas, por favor, nunca le digas que la idea de no tener hijos me aterra, no quiero que se sienta peor de lo que ya está por ese tema, yo lo amo y acepte que las cosas serían así- suplicaba Judy

-No se lo diré, pero en algún momento debes hablar con él, lo sabes- enfatizo Fru Fru.

.

.

A pesar de la insistencia de Mr. Big de llevarla en una limosina a su casa Judy rechazo la oferta se despidió de todos esa tarde, se encontraba seguido con Fru Fru para visitar a su ahijada, caminaba algunos bloques hasta poder llegar a una parada de bus, cuando fue interceptada.

Vio las sombras gigantescas y supuso que sería algunos de los osos del Señor Big, llamaron su nombre y giro para encontrarse con dos grandes osos polares acertó en la raza, pero estos no eran hombres de Mr. Big, su respiración se aceleró sabia de que se trataba los mismos sujetos que destruyeron la casa de Nick.

Uno de esos intento agarrarla pero ella se agacho, eran dos contra uno y si era inteligente lo mejor era usar la diferencia de contexturas, se repuso rápidamente y se echó a correr, tenía piernas fuertes y rápidas eso le ayudaría a obtener algunas ventaja, tomo su celular y marco cualquier tecla y lo agito haciendo la llamada, esto era un código que sin importar que oprimiera llamaba a Nick y alertaba a la comisaria.

.

.

.

Nick disfrutaba unas cervezas con Finnick cuando la pantalla de su celular mostro la foto de Judy, miro de reojo y vio a un lado de la llamada el código de alerta, se levantó de su silla y contesto.

-¿Dónde estás?- el zorro hablo primero.

-Voy corriendo entre callejones buscando la avenida greenponit, me persiguen dos osos polares creo que son mandados por Fox- se notaba el desespero en la voz de Judy

-¿Tienes activado la señal de rastreo con la comisaria?-

-Sí, pero no podre huir por mucho tiempo-

-Judy solo corre y evítalos, ya mismo voy por ti-

-Eso intento pero… diablos hay otros al frente, Nick… no tardes- y se perdió la comunicación. El corazón del zorro quería salirse de su pecho, trato de aclarar su mente, Finnick le pregunto qué sucedía y este le indico que estaban persiguiendo, el zorro del desierto le tiro las llaves de la camioneta – ve por ella, rápido- cosa que Nick hizo en el acto.

.

.

.

La señal de ayuda se vio en la pantalla de Garraza, oprimió el botón que alerto a todos los que se encontraban en la comisaria y fueron al encuentro en la sala de audiovisuales, el jefe Bogo hizo su aparición.

-¿De cual de nuestros oficiales viene esa señal?- demando el Búfalo, su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura, piel oscura, cuernos y esa contextura ancha y musculosa intimidaban a cualquiera, se notaba la ira que respiraba.

-Judy Hoops señor, ya tenemos la grabación de la llamada con su compañero- indico un agente mientras sonaba la conversación entre Judy y Nick.

-¿Tiene la señal de rastreo?- pregunto Bogo.

-Si señor pero se perdió en algún punto de las afueras de Plaza Zahara no sabemos la causa pero ya podemos trazar una ruta final y es esta- el oficial mostró el mapa en la pantalla.

-La zona de bodegas abandonadas- envíen a todas las unidades posibles al lugar quiero a todos trabajando por encontrarla, una compañera esta en peligro es nuestro deber acudir en ayuda- Todos respondieron afirmativamente.

-¿Wilde ya sabe?- pregunto el jefe

-Si señor, Garraza ya se comunicó con él y le dio toda la información, está en camino al área indicada-

-Bien movámonos no tenemos tiempo que perder- fueron las ultimas indicaciones de Bogo.

.

.

.

La coneja sentía el dolor en su cuerpo a pesar de propiciarle algunos golpes a los osos, al final la atraparon y valiéndose de su ancha contextura pudieron contra ella, la ataron y la metieron en la parte trasera de un auto, hasta traerla donde estaban, por las fuertes brisas y el polvo en el ambiente era lógico que era algún punto en Plaza Sahara una jugada muy astuta siendo ellos árticos nadie sospecharía de un lugar así, rogaba por que la señal de rastreo de su celular estuviera activa.

Judy sentía mucho miedo, pero hacia lo mejor por ocultarlo, al ataron aun silla la fuerza ejercida era mucha pues ante cualquier forcejeo sentía el ardor en su piel, tres grandes Osos polares la custodiaban - puedo saber ¿porque estoy aquí?- pregunto, pero los osos se miraron sin darle ninguna respuesta.

-Yo puedo responderte eso- le dijo una voz a su espalda, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la coneja su cola y orejas se erizaron, reconoció esa dulce voz.

La figura paso por su lado y se posó frente a ella era Susan- solo quería que tuviéramos una conversación a solas- le dijo la zorra.

-Con una llamada hubiera bastado ¿no crees?- fue la respuesta de la coneja.

-Parece que estar mucho tiempo con Nick te contagio de su ironía al hablar, déjenme a solas con ella y si llega permítanle pasar- ordeno Susan a sus guardias.

-Estamos juntos todo el día, es imposible no copiarlo-

-¿Acostarse con él también es parte de tus labores como compañera?, o eso solo es porque eres una maldita regalada-

-Parece que tus alucinaciones son muy extrañas últimamente, es decir un zorro con una coneja, todos sabemos que no es posible- le costaba respirar

-No te hagas la graciosa conmigo estúpida, yo sé cómo lo mirabas, seguro aprovechaste para tirarte en su cama- esas palabras le dieron a Judy idea de lo que pasaba, Susan no tenía nada seguro eran solo sospechas.

-Tú ya no eres parte de su vida- y el golpe llego a su cara con tanta fuerza, sintió como la zorra enredaba sus cabellos en su mano y trajo su rostro muy cerca de sus ojos azules. Judy sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo era mucho, pero este a su vez fue un impulso, para retar más a Susan.

-Puedes herirme todo lo que quieras, pero eso no cambia que Nick no te quiere, su amor nunca lo vas a tener, NUNCA MALDITA ZORRA- la respuesta fue otro golpe en su rostro.

-El si me ama, tú no sabes nada, TU NO SABES NADA- gritaba Susan la zorra comenzaba a mover en círculos sus manos y repetida la misma frase una y otra vez, parece que empezaba a tener un episodio de desorden mental.

-tú no sabes nada, tú no sabes nada, el si me ama, el si me ama… haaaaaaa- grito Susan, era aterrador verla repetir esta palabras con tanto desespero.

-Claro que te amo- los ojos de Judy se sorprendieron al ver a Nick

.

.

.

-Te amo tesoro, ven aquí, ven conmigo- hablaba con calma y abrió los brazos mientras le hacía señas que se acercara a él, las miradas de los oficiales se cruzaron y eso fue suficiente para entenderse.

-Nick ¿si eres tú? Dime que no te estoy soñando- dijo Susan.

-Tu misma me llamaste, me pediste que viniera, te extrañe mucho, ven aquí- y la zorra se abalanzo al pecho de Nick.

-¿Por qué me dejaste?, no te vuelvas a separar de mi- le reclamaba Susan.

-Fui un tonto está bien, no volverá a pasar, tranquila te prometo que no me iré de nuevo- la mirada del zorro se mantenía unida a Judy, todo era una distracción, la coneja sintió como cortaban las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas.

-Te daré otro bebé, esta vez si seremos una familia- esas palabras si cambiaron la expresión de Nick.

-Todos los que quieras, estaremos juntos tranquila- debía seguir con la distracción, vio de reojo como Judy pudo zafarse de las cuerdas, el pequeño Finnick y su pequeña de estatura ayudo en el plan de Nick para poder liberar a Judy.

Fue la misma Susan que camino a Plaza Sahara le indicó donde estaba su adorada coneja y le pidió que viniera solo, rápidamente ideo un plan con Finnick quien lo acompañaba y les comunico el punto exacto a sus compañeros de trabajo, solo necesitaba distraerla mientras Finnick y Judy salía por la parte de atrás de aquel lugar abandonado.

Aun si no conocía el lugar Finnick era un zorro del desierto su instinto lo ayudaría a moverse ademas, los oficiales llegarían en cualquier momento y rodearían el lugar, Nick solo tenía unos minutos de ventaja para poder sacar a Judy de hay sin que le hicieran más daño.

El zorro le indicó tanto con la mirada como con gestos que se fueran, mientras Susan seguía aferrada a él dándoles la espalda. Los vio salir y fue si el alma le volviera al cuerpo. De un rápido movimiento saco las esposas que llevaba en su bolsillo trasero y ato la mano de Susan, la zorra enseguida reacciono y forcejeo, Nick la arrastro un poco y sello la otra parte a una tubería que ha antes visualizo –Lo siento- fue lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Los gritos de Susan alertaron a los Osos quienes entraron y la encontraron atada- TRAS DE ELOS- fue la orden de la zorra.

.

.

.

Nick se detuvo a respirar sabía que lo seguían ya estaba en el exterior, miro a su alrededor no los encontraba, el fuerte sol jugaba en contra de su vista –NICK CORRE- era la voz de Judy, cuando la visualizo ella y Finnick estaban agarrados por osos, dio un paso y fue como si un camión se lo llevara por delante, un gran Oso polar se abalanzo sobre él, dejándolo tirado herido en la arena.

Sintió en dolor en su costado, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el enorme Oso de pie y un arma apuntando directo a él

– Si vas a hacerlo que sea rápido, no me gustan los juegos- reto al enorme Oso.

-Debería después de la forma como trato a la señorita Susan- sus manos temblaban.

-¿Estas dudando? Es porque sabes que para ella yo lo soy todo y si me lastimas no te ira nada bien- dijo esto intentando levantarse pero el osos más acerco el arma –No te muevas dije-

-NO- Judy grito, no podría perderlo y menos así, tomo el valor y dio una llave sobre el brazo del oso que la giro en el aire y aprovechando este impulso propicio una patada en su rostro, logrando zafarse, corrió hacia Nick y se abalanzo sobre el protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, el sonido delato el disparo.

Judy abrió sus ojos con miedo, sintió la sangre en su piel pero no era de ella, Nick alcanzo a girarse para protegerla, y la bala se estrelló con su brazo, -¿estás bien?- pregunto el zorro, pero la coneja se echó a llorar – Zorro tonto- le dijo.

Nuevamente el sonido del disparo y Nick como pudo terminó de girarse para poner su espalda y protegerla, Judy sintió que su corazón se detuvo el instante que su espalda toco la arena estaba viendo a Nick sacrificándose por ella, lo estaba perdiendo frente a sus propios ojos.

El zorro tosió y sus miradas se encontraron, ambos estaban perdidos no sabía que pasaba al instante todo se llenó de patrullas, Nick y Judy se levantaron como pudieron, el ultimo disparo no fue para ellos, el Oso se encontraba herido revolcándose en la arena.

-Wilde, Hoops- ambos giraron para encontrarse con el Jefe Bogo corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto el jefe.

-Nunca había estado tan feliz de verte jefecito- Dijo el zorro con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	17. Debes dejarme ir

Nick Wilde.

.

.

.

Las luces del hospital me mareaban, sentía el dolor en todo el cuerpo, me habían dado el diagnóstico dos costillas rotas y herida de bala en mi brazo, estaría por fuera de servicio activo 6 semanas, unas hermosas vacaciones forzadas, pero no me importaba nada, saber que Judy estaba bien y no resultó herida era mi mejor anestesia.

Me indicaron que los primeros días serían muy dolorosos, necesitaría muchos analgésicos y diablos que odiaba las pastillas, pero luego de la primera semana todo sería más fácil, me encontraba aún en observación y no me darían la salida hasta mañana.

Era casi mediodía, la enfermera vino a chequear mi estado, le pregunté por Judy y me comentó que se encontraba en reunión con el médico para las indicaciones de mis cuidados, le pedí que prendiera la televisión y valla sorpresa la noticia era pública.

Después de todo Judy era una figura reconocida desde el caso de los aulladores, sonreía la familia de Susan no pudo cubrir todo esta vez, eso significaba una cosa Bogo hizo público lo que nos pasó para que no quedará impune las cosas, una jugada muy astuta.

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación Fru Fru vino a visitarme- Pero si es la Musaraña más linda de la ciudad- exclame, tenía unos ojos llorosos y se acercó con miedo.

-¿Como estas?- pregunto con miedo.

-Bien, seguiré vivo haciéndole la vida imposible a tu amiga- bromee

-Lo siento tanto Nick, debí aunque fuera a la fuerza enviar a Judy en un auto de papá, si no la hubiera dejado irse por su cuenta- se disculpaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Tranquila… fui yo quien provoco todo esto, no es tu culpa de verdad-

-Aun no puedo creer que les hicieran tanto daño-

-¿Porque las chiquillas son tan sentimentales? vamos deja de llorar aun estoy completo, con dos costillas rotas pero completo- finalmente Fru Fru sonreía.

Charlamos por un rato hasta cuando Judy asomo las amigas se abrazaron, Frufru también se disculpó con la coneja pero recibió la misma respuesta que no se preocupara, cuando la enfermera trajo mi comida, la musaraña de despidió prometiendo que me visitara en casa también.

.

.

.

-Me siento como un niño recibiendo la comida en la boca ¿ahora debería decirte mamita o mamasita?- bromee.

-No es gracioso Zorro- me dijo pero sus labios se curvaron.

Judy tenía el golpe en su rostro y su mejilla derecha inflamada, acaricie con cuidado y ella cerró los ojos -Fue una tontería lo que hiciste lo sabes- le dije cambiando mi tono de voz y expresión.

Las manos de Judy temblaron y sus ojos se cristalizaron – No podía verte morir… lo siento tanto-

-No es excusa Judy, ellos no podían herirme yo lo sabía, pero no, tu…. Tu tenías que meterte, pudiste morir… solo tenías que esperar a nuestros compañeros, diablos siempre eres tan impulsiva- vi las lágrimas filtrarse por sus ojos y me pregunté si fui muy duro con ella.

-Perdón Nick, por mi culpa tu…-

-No vuelvas a decir eso- la interrumpí- Sabes que no es tu culpa, no es culpa de ninguno de los dos… Solo me molesta que dieras tu vida tan fácilmente-

Ella solo hacia esa cara de puchero mientras daba un sí con su rostro, limpie el agua en sus mejillas –Zanahorias perdóname a mi… pero…yo no tengo familia, solo te tengo a ti, eres lo único que no quiero perder en la vida-

-Seré más cuidadosa la próxima vez-

-Esa idea me gusta más… bueno ya dame un beso y no te reclamo de nuevo- la vi como sonreía y no solo recibí uno, fueron muchos los besos que me dieron sus labios.

.

.

.

Como un deja vu los Señores Fox frente a mi aunque ahora tenían un abogado, mientras que este lado de la mesa yacía el jefe Bogo acompañándome.

-Señor Wilde, necesitamos que firme los papeles para poder legalizar el acuerdo- decía la cebra en su traje negro ajustado, mi mirada se concentraba en sus padres.

-No voy a firmar nada, ¿cómo le explicaran a la prensa que salieron sin ningún cargo después de secuestrar a su oficial más importante? Solo porque si- fue mi respuesta- Creí que Susan estaría internada, pero veo que no pueden ni controlar a sus hijos- agregue.

-Cuida tus palabras zorro estafador- el señor Fox habló.

-No soy el que tiene hijos delincuentes- respondí, lo vi querer levantarse de su silla.

-Ni siquiera lo intente, sus hombres casi mataron a mi agente y secuestraron a mi oficial más reconocida, esta vez no le permitiré ninguna falta- El jefe Bogo se impuso, todos con impotencia tuvieron que callarse.

-¿Ella irá a prisión?- pregunte.

-Por sus problemas mentales NO, pero si a un Centro Médico, la diferencia entre si es para un convicto o un paciente regular está en sus manos- respondió la cebra.

-Quiero verla y charlar con ella, no llegare a ningún acuerdo con ustedes hasta no hablar con ella- fue mi petición, todos se quedaron extrañados.

Los vi a los tres mirarse antes de darme un sí de mala gana, me levanté y me dirigí donde la tenían resguardada en la comisaría.

.

.

.

La celda era pequeña, Susan yacía con su cuerpo recostado a medio lado sobre la pared, estaba sentada en la cama, mi compañero abrió y entre me senté a su lado y ella se sorprendió al verme sus ojos dejaron escapar lágrimas, trato de abalanzarse sobre mí pero la pare, y le pedí que no lo hiciera., era obvio que podría lastimarme, ni yo podía con el dolor, cualquier contacto era insoportable.

-Lo siento Nick yo no quería que te lastimaran… perdóname- sollozaba se podía notar como todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Extendí mi mano para que ella entrelazará la suya, -Susan esto debe terminar- trate de sonar lo más amable posible.

-Primero mi casa, luego esto, mírame, yo no quiero verte vuelta una criminal, pero esto no puede volver a repetirse, otra gente también ha salido lastimada, White y Hoops no tienen culpa de nada, lo sabes-

-Creí que tú y ella, me dijeron que estaban viviendo juntos... por eso yo a ella…- trataba de justificarse.

-Por qué tu hermano y sus osos destrozaron mi casa y necesitaba un lugar donde dormir, ella es una coneja y yo un zorro ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte lo mismo?-

-Nick yo no sé vivir sin ti, tu eres mi única vez en la vida- sollozaba la zorra.

-Susan…- tome una gran bocanada de aire para continuar- Tienes que dejarme ir- enfatice esa última frase vi el dolor en sus ojos al escuchar esto -tu familia también me odia, hace tres días fueron dos costillas rotas una bala en mi brazo, mañana puede ser mi vida ¿tanto deseas verme morir?- tenía que jugar con su mente.

-NO, CLARO QUE NO- gritó.

-Pero tu cercanía me hace daño, tienes que alejarte de mí, si realmente deseas verme feliz, debes renunciar a mí o me seguirás lastimando, te quiero de verdad… pero no puedo vivir con miedo, por favor- suplique solo yo sabía cómo tratarla, vi en sus ojos que entendía y aceptaba lo que decía.

-¿Te enamoraras de alguien más?- preguntó

-Susan, es un honor ser el amor de tu vida, pero no puedo corresponderte, yo me enamoré hace mucho tiempo y si te sirve de consuelo no pudimos estar juntos y no he vuelto a ver a esa persona nunca más fue mucho antes de ti, no hay forma que pueda volver a enamorarme de nuevo lo sabes, somos zorros, eso solo nos sucede una vez- mentí, pero si eso podía calmarla no importaba.

-No quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar- soltó a llorar- no se repetirá lo prometo, yo… yo aceptaré la ayuda médica, por ti- finalmente logre mi cometido al escucharla decir eso.

No cambie los términos del acuerdo argumentando que ella ha decidido aceptarlos por sí misma, no podía perdonarle lastimar a Judy además se levantó una orden de restricción tanto de Susan como toda su familia hacia mí, y firme, nuevamente mi nombre en un papel marcó el destino de la zorra y esta vez un adiós para siempre.

.

.

.

El médico tuvo razón la primera semana fue un dolor intenso cualquier movimiento generaba espasmos en el cuerpo, luego de tres semanas, todo empezaba a lucir mejor, los ejercicios para mi recuperación eran más fáciles, además que daba caminatas pues no podía estar en cama todo el tiempo, Judy fue muy paciente y amable en todo momento, solo estuvo en oficina así que regresaba temprano cada día, sus besos eran la mejor medicina.

Mi espalda estaba recostada en la cabecera de la cama, el cabello de Judy era precioso sin duda un plateado tan propio de su raza, amaba cuando lo dejaba libre su cabeza en mi pierna y yo acariciaba sus mechones, se había quedado dormida mientras veíamos la película, empecé a sentir el cosquilleo en mi pierna, pero no quise levantarla.

Mi celular sonó y lo tome como pude un mensaje de texto de flash, no me quiero ni imaginar cuánto demoro en escribir, *Confirmado si es la persona que buscas* solo leer esa primera frase mi estómago se revolvió, aun no se lo había dicho a Judy, la verdad no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Nick- ella se estaba levantando.

-Hola preciosa, te vi durmiendo tan plácidamente que no quise molestarte-

-Zorro, ¿aún te duele todo el cuerpo?-

-Solo un poco Zanahorias, pronto estaré como si nada- sonreí y le di un guiño, ella se contagió de mi felicidad se acercó a darme un beso.

-Estaba pensando…- sus mejillas estaban tan rojas- si me muevo con cuidado, tal vez no te lastime, y pues han pasado muchos días- mordió sus labios.

Sabía lo que quería decir, pero me encantaba jugar con ella así que la presione- no sé a qué te refieres- me hice el tonto.

-Si sabes… tu y yo… - no daba para terminar sus frases era tan dulce verla.

-No, no tengo ni idea que quieres decir-

-Hay ya, quiero hacer el amor contigo NO PUEDO AGUANTARME MÁS- grito y yo sonreí a carcajadas.

\- Soy todo tuyo- fue mi respuesta.

* * *

 _tenemos nuevo cap, tengo que avisarles que disminuirán las actualizaciones, y mucho, estoy a cuatro semanas del segundo eventos de hobbies mas grande de mi país, y ando trabajando en mis proyectos de cosplay, y me va ha consumir todo el tiempo libre, iré escribiendo como pueda pero demoran mucho los cap por ahora._

 _Gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, no dejaré la historia solo me tomará más tiempo actualizarla, un abrazo a todos... Cindy_


	18. Nuevo Recluta

Judy Hoops

.

.

.

Nick estaba totalmente desnudo a mi merced, con algo de torpeza nos despojarnos de las pocas telas que cubrían nuestros cuerpos, su posición sentado el espaldar de la cama me permitía apreciarlo en todo su esplendor, su cuerpo era un espectáculo para mi vista, yo me encontraba dispuesta a devorar todo de él.

La demanda de aire de mis pulmones me hicieron separar mis labios de los suyos, el beso fue tan largo y acompañado de tantas caricias en mi espalda, que mi sexo se encontraba totalmente húmedo, ya chorreando sobre el suyo, ambos respirábamos con dificultad.

- _Nick_ -necesito siempre decir su nombre como súplica para que entre en mi ser y destroce todo por dentro, pero esta vez era yo quien debía tomar las riendas de la situación.

El choco su frente con la mía al tiempo que su mano derecha alborotaba mis cabellos, sentí como su mano izquierda se deslizaba por todo mi espalda para luego apretar mis glúteos, gemí, fue una sensación tan excitante que no pude evitarlo.

-¿tanto te gustó? – pregunto Nick, pero mis palabras no salían y me límite a darle un si con mi rostro, entonces una palmada me sorprendió, - _ahhhh_ \- está vez el gemido fue más largo, no entendía como una agresión física podía generar ese grado de placer,

La mano derecha de Nick bajo hasta el medio de mis omoplatos y me apretó más contra él, su rostro quedó hundido entre mis pequeños senos que inmediatamente comenzó a lamer, mientras la izquierda seguía proporcionándome nalgadas, con cada golpe, gotas de humedad se salían por mi vagina mientras mi garganta gritaba al ritmo de sus palmadas.

Cuando dejó de lastimar mis glúteos que ahora ardían y mis pezones estaban hinchados de sus mordiscos, posó sus manos sobre mis nalgas y me obligó a levantarme unos centímetros, estaba buscando la distancia prudente para penetrarme, luego su mano derecha comenzó a moverse entre mis labios bajos era tanta mi humedad que sabía cómo su mano quedaba empapada de mis líquidos, luego la punta de su miembro era lo que ahora se movía entre mi clítoris hasta mi entrada de ida y regresó.

Creí que ya no se podía sentir más y Nick apretó mi cola y grite clavando mis unas en sus hombros - _Entra en mi por favor_ \- le suplique, el sólo sonrió a medio lado dejando ver su colmillo.

- _No, no, No, tu eres la que vas a entrar y salir de mi_ \- fueron Las palabras del zorro.

De un solo jalón en mis caderas Nick me bajo hasta el pegue de su miembro, mi cuerpo se curvo buscando controlar la adrenalina que abrigaba en ese momento, sentía su largo miembro palpitar dentro de mí al tiempo que mis entrañas se cerraban aumentando el placer, me dolía, no importa que no fuera la primera vez yo era tan corta que su punta siempre tocaba hasta el fondo de mi ser y sus movimiento parecían querer perforarme.

La mano derecha de Nick apretó mi mentón – _Muévete-_ me ordeno, mis labios temblaban, apoye mis manos en el borde del espaldar y valiéndome de a fuerza de mis caderas comencé a salir hasta sentir su punta y luego bajar, el rostro de placer de Nick era maravilloso, mis movimientos eran lentos.

- _Más rápido_ \- me pidió el zorro, como puede aumente el ritmo de mis rebotes, jadeaba y los sonidos se filtraban desde mi garganta hasta le exterior, lo estaba disfrutando tanto, otra nalgada de Nick – ¿ _Eso es todo lo que tienes_?- me intimo esa pregunta, Nick apretaba sus labios, realmente deseaba que fuera más ruda, no cabe duda que es un depredador nunca tiene suficiente.

- _Apenas estoy comenzando_ \- fue mi respuesta y con toda la energía de mi ser, apreté por dentro, obligando a mi cuerpo a moverse con intensidad, en cada caída era como si Nick destrozara mi interior y aunque la sensación era dolorosa al mismo tiempo era deliciosa.

Mis pequeños senos rebotaban al compás de mis movimientos, lo estaba disfrutando tanto las corrientes de placer moverse por todo mi cuerpo dejaba que mi ser fuera arrastrado por ese rio de sensaciones cada vez más cerca de la desbordante cascada.

Tuve que parar mi cuerpo demandaba respirar y un pequeño descanso, Nuestras miradas cruzadas al tiempo que me regalaba su sonrisa y un beso que cargaba mis energías, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, al soltar nuestros labios el aire a nuestro alrededor parecía un suave humo del calor que desprendían nuestros cuerpos, Vi a Nick humedecer sus dedos para luego bajar y presionar mi clítoris haciéndome gemir fuertemente.

- _Yo no te he dicho que pares, ¿acaso ya quieres acabar?-_ me intimido.

 _-No, quiero más aun quiero llegar-_ le pedí.

 _-Eres tan deliciosa mi presa, sigue moviéndote para mí-_ al tiempo que besaba mi cuello.

Sus manos se acomodaron en mis glúteos y me empujó hacia delante, su pelvis se encontraba más levantada y lo sentí el contacto que presionaba mi punto de placer, rápidamente comencé con los rebotes, pero esta vez al entrar mi clítoris se chocaba con su pelvis, estremeciendo todo mi cuerpo, el rio de placer estaba llegando a su punto final.

Fue como si mi alma cayera en por la cascada chocando luego con una gran laguna de humedad, había alcanzado el orgasmo, abrí mis ojos y encontré a Nick con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras mordía su labio inferior, - _Eso fue muy bueno Zanahorias_ \- y ambos sonreímos.

.

.

.

Caminaba a la oficina del Jefe bogo, estaba muy inquieta tan pronto llegue hace cinco minutos Garraza me informo que me necesitaba con urgencia, no entendía que sucedía, toque con cuidado la puerta y pedí permiso para entrar.

-Hoops adelante, pasa justamente te estaba esperando- Entre sin saber que esperar.

Mis ojos no lo notaron en primera instancia pero era una figura conocida para mí, dio media vuelta y no pude evitar sorprenderme un poco. -Hola Judy- dijo Prince.

-Hola Prince es un placer verte ya con el uniforme.

-Ven entonces que si se conocen- menciono el jefe Bogo.

-Si nos conocemos desde niños- dirigiéndose al Jefe, luego a mí -, te hice llegar la invitación a la reunión por la celebración de mi grado, pero dijiste que no podías fue la semana pasada-

-Lo Lamento mucho, te compensare lo prometo- fue todo lo que pude decir como disculpa, por mi poco interés.

-Hoops como sabemos Wilde aún tiene unos días fuera de servicio, al señor Jones no le hemos asignado compañero, pensé que su primera semana podría ser contigo, mientras se acostumbra al ritmo-

-Claro que si- dije colocando mi mejor sonrosa, sabía que Nick no le gustaría para nada la idea.

.

.

.

-Te dije quieto- mientras aprisionaba las manos a la espalda del alce., Prince estaba muy nervioso así que le pedí que comunicara a la estación.

Llevamos al arrestado por entrar a propiedad privada y le indique que se encargara del papeleo y registro del caso, verlo lleno de ánimos me recordó mi primer Día, Garraza me ofreció una dona y me distraje hablando con el Chita.

Prince tardaba más de lo normal así que fue a buscarlo, estaba en el área de registros parece que no encontraba la información que necesitaba, que tonta el aún no está en el sistema, poniendo mi mano en su hombro su rostro cambio.

-No puedo acceder a la información- dijo en tono de disculpa.

-Es porque aún no estás en él, olvide decírtelo lo siento, yo lo hago y te muestro como es ¿te parece?- el me dio un si se levantó de la silla y yo tome lugar.

Luego de unos minutos teníamos los antecedentes del sujeto, me emocione cada vez era más ágil en esto –Ves que fácil- gire mi rostro al decir esto y mi nariz rozo con la suya, no me di cuenta que estaba tan cerca de mí.

-Tus ojos violetas sí que son preciosos- al escuchar esto puedo jurar que mis mejillas se sonrojaron, aleje mi rostro unos centímetros.

-Prince yo- pero el volvió a buscar cercanía.

-En las Madrigueras no pude decírtelo, pero no puedo evitarlo más, Sal conmigo por favor-

-No- la respuesta salió sin pensarlo- Lo siento pero no lo hare, no sé qué hallan dicho mis padres peor no estoy interesada en salir ni contigo ni con nadie- enfatice.

-Vamos Judy a tu edad estoy seguro eres la única coneja sin estar casada y con hijos, no estás en posición de rechazarme- eso sí que me ofendió.

-Suficiente Prince, yo no soy como todas las conejas que pensaron que su vida solo estaba para hacer una familia, me atreví a mirar más allá, es una lástima que tu creas esas tonterías de las mujeres solo estamos para criar hijos-

Su cara mostraba sorpresa ante mi seriedad sabía que yo tenía la razón- Lo siento mucho- trato de disculparse.

Tome el archivo que había terminado de imprimirse unos minutos atrás- Yo me encargo de llevar esto, tu día acabo nos vemos mañana- fue todo lo que dije saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

-No puedo enserio, sabía que tarde o temprano despertaría en ti esa depredadora escondida, pero sí que fuiste ruda cola de algodón- Nick se burlaba de lo sucedido esta tarde.

-Bueno ya es suficiente, en verdad me molesto que hiciera esos comentarios, solo lo puse en su lugar-

-Hubiera pagado por estar hay-

-¿Creí que no te gustaría la idea de tener a Prince cerca?-

\- Siendo sinceros cuando me lo dijiste enseguida me alerte, pero luego de lo que paso en la tarde, no me preocupa para nada, siempre he sabido que sabes defenderte sola, además eres mi chica sería muy descortés no confiar en ti-

Me abalance sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo, esas últimas palabras eran la razón por que amaba a Nick siempre sabía que decir para hacerme feliz, lo llenaba de besos en sus mejillas.

-Mañana quiero pasar por ti a la estación, hay un nuevo restaurante al que quiero ir a cenar y de hay una película ¿Qué dices? Hace mucho que no salimos a una cita-

-¿Es una treta?- pregunte y ambos sonreímos.

-Claro que si tesoro- sellando el acuerdo con un beso.

* * *

Volví Yey ! se que demore mucho en actualizar pero les comente que ando realmente ocupada no me odien T.T

Ademas quise esta vez darle algo mas picante, espero saber si les gusto, estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad alegran mi día cuando los recibo, un abrazo nos leemos... Cindy


	19. De vuelta al trabajo

_Capitulo Dedicado a Iva y LadyStramberryGeek_

Nick Wilde

.

.

.

No es que me gustara que me pagaran por no hacer nada, pero era tan feliz disfrutando la vagancia que casi no quise levantarme a trabajar, Judy tuvo que sacarme a rastras de la cama.

-Que tal Rino ¿todo en orden?- saludaba a todos, parece que me extrañaron más a mí que yo a ellos, y bueno cuando eres el alma del lugar es imposible que no se sienta tu ausencia.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, wow, el chita más veloz de toda la estación Garraza parece que moviste algunos Kilos-

-Hola Nick que bueno verte, estoy haciendo yoga que bueno que se nota-

-Si has creado una nueva distribución de la grasa, por lo veo-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Ahora toda esta en los cachetes- soltando una gran carcajada y recibiendo un suave golpe de mi compañero.

-Wilde- reconocí esa Voz.

-Que más jefecito ¿me extrañaste?-

-Diría que sí, pero descansar de tus chistes fue tan relajante que no, ahora deja las payasadas que tenemos reunión- me comunico Bogo.

-Como todos los días- fue mi respuesta apurándome a su lado hasta la sala de juntas.

Judy ya se encontraba en su asiento, por estar de flojo en la mañana se fue antes que yo –hola preciosa- sentándome a su lado.

-Creí que no lograrías llegar- dijo Judy tan Irónica como siempre.

-Y dejarte otra semana con tu princesita de compañero, imposible- ambos sonreímos ante esto.

-En eso si tienes razón- al instante de quien hablábamos ingreso por la puerta, lo salude con un gesto y luego una venía con mis manos burlándome de su nombre de realeza como siempre, el conejo solo me miro con odio.

-Creo que el caigo mal- susurre a Judy, ella tapo su boca para disimular su burla por mis palabras.

Bogo dejo caer sus pesados folios en su mesa callándonos a todos.

-Bueno esta semana tenemos cosas importantes- Empezó su discurso de todos los días Bogo.

-Wilde-me alerte enseguida –Bienvenido de vuelta- y los que me rodeaban comenzaron la ronda de golpes en los brazos como felicitación.

Me levante de la silla -Gracias, gracias quiero primer dar gracias a mi madre sin ella nada hubiera sido posible, a mi bella coneja, y a usted jefe que es mi salvador- todos reían a carcajadas y aplaudían.

-La próxima mejor dejo que te sigan disparando, ya siéntate- ordeno el Jefe y obedecí en el acto –Wilde y Hoops para celebrar su regreso les daré un trabajo que solo ustedes juntos hacen maravillosamente- 0

Los ojos de Judy brillaron, otro caso importante eso creía ella yo por mi parte, ¡soy un zorro por favor!, sabía que esa no era cierto.

.

.

.

Parquímetros, Judy odiaba este trabajo, pero bueno alguien tenía que hacerlo y este dio nos tocó a nosotros, adoraba su cara de decepción y sus pucheros cuando nos asignaban esta labor.

-Odio esto- me dijo mientras inflaba sus cachetes.

-Jijiji pues a mí me encanta- fue lo que pude decir

-¿Cómo te puede gustar? – me reclamo

-Como oficial de parquímetros fue que te conocí, te he dicho ya que ese sombrero te queda precioso- tratando de calmar su molestia.

-Zorro tonto- dijo mientras disimulaba el rojo de sus mejillas, era tan adorable.

-Te propongo algo, si hacemos las doscientas multas a medio día yo pago el almuerzo, para ti debe ser pan comido- no perdía nada y de paso alzaba su ánimo.

-¿Puedo elegir el lugar cierto? –

-Claro que si tesoro, yo pago- alzando mis hombros al tiempo

-BIEN, prepárate para pagar... espera un momento Nick ahora que hablas de dinero- su expresión cambio a desconfianza.

-Sí ¿qué sucede? –

-¿Ya revisarte lo del pago de la indemnización?- nuevamente supo que evitaba hablar de un tema.

-Si ya lo hice, los malnacidos están podridos en plata, pensé en no aceptarla ¿sabes?, pero ese maldito y sus ositos destrozaron mi casa, te lastimaron y casi me matan, aunque no espere que fuera tanto a decir verdad-

-¿Cuánto fue?- dude al responder, pero no debía mentirle es mi pareja.

\- Pues algo más de un par de millones -

-¡Que!- grito y su boca quedo abierta, se notaba que no lo creía.

-¿Sorprendida? Ves lo que valen mis encantos- guiñando el ojo le respondí.

-Zorro no es gracioso-

-Ha no entonces ¿por qué te ríes? – me burle, Judy estaba sonriendo fue una broma pesada lo sé, pero acompañada de mis gestos lograron apaciguar la situación.

.

.

.

La treta fue 200 multas entre los dos, era obvio que Judy lograría ese número sola, así que solo me senté en el auto a escuchar música, cuando visualizaba en la calle el rojo de algún parquímetro me levantaba y colocaba la multa, mire mi reloj medio día, busque alrededor y venia Judy corriendo, me mostro su máquina 205 multas.

Ella saltaba de alegría- gane, gane, gane- repetía.

-Zanahorias siempre con tanta ganas de trabajar, un trato es un trato así que ¿Dónde quieres almorzar?- tenía que distraerla para que no supiera que no hice nada en toda la mañana.

-Un momento Nick muestra tu máquina- eso ya no me gustaba.

-Para que, no hicimos las doscientas multas entre los dos ese era el trato, ya vámonos a almorzar- pero Judy se cruzó en mi camino.

-Muéstrame- extendiendo su mano, no me quedaba más opción que ser descubierto.

-Disculpe ¿necesito ayuda? ¿es usted Judy Hoops cierto?- una voz diferente algo áspera, nos distrajo era un hombre detrás de Judy.

Mi garganta de enredo y mi corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza, mis oídos no escuchaban lo que pasaba lo vi conversando con Judy, pero mi mente no procesaba las palabras, lo detalle era él no cabía duda, no por mis vagos recuerdos pero si por la foto del folio que me dio flash.

-Nick- Judy apretó mi brazo para devolverme a la realidad.

-¿Qué sucede?, trato de decirte algo importante, el señor…- me decía pero al interrumpí.

-Si necesita algún tipo de asistencia diríjase directamente a la comisaria, nosotros nos encontramos fuera de labor en este momento-

Agradecía tanto que las gafas oscuras cubrieran mi rostro, me calme si fuera la persona que pienso me hubiera recocido al instante o al menos así debía ser, dado los lazos que nos unían.

La mirada de Judy tan desconcertante me dio a entender su desagrado ante mi aptitud con él.

-Vámonos- le dije al tiempo que la jalaba del brazo, ella forcejeo para soltarse.

-Pero el Señor, Nick es nuestro deber- replico, sin darle la cara le respondí, - ENTONCES AYÚDALO SOLA- grite y di un par de pasos.

-NICK WILDE ¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?- grito Judy molesta, maldita sea tenía que gritar mi nombre frente a él.

-¿Cuál ha dicho la señorita es tu apellidó? Acaso tu…. ¿Eres el hijo de Helena Brown? – finalmente aquel hombre pregunto mientras me detenía, haciendo que mis sospechas se hicieran ciertas, quise partirle la cara enseguida.

-Señor sólo retire su mano de mí, O LO PUEDO LLEVAR PRESO POR AGRESIÓN A UN OFICIAL- fue lo que respondí, estaba muy ofuscado.

-Lamento mucho molestarlo- dio un gesto de disculpa, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y con fuerza me zafe de su agarre, -Te vi en las noticias y tu nombre, tu raza me recuerda a un niño del pasado- trataba de explicarse.

Maldita sea las noticas nunca pensé en eso, que él me encontraría primero -Aléjese de mí, se lo advierto- reitere.

-Solo quiero Saber si el nombre de tu madre es...- pero lo interrumpí, no quería escuchar el nombre de mi madre en sus labios.

-¿Y si fuera así que?, ¿cree que no sé quién es usted? Ni siquiera sé con qué cinismo se presenta frente a mí. – le di la espalda.

-Nick por favor- suplicaba.

Gire muy molesto, lo tome por la camisa enrollando mis manos –nunca vuelva a llamarme, ni buscarme, se lo advierto- hable apretando mis dientes para controlar mi rabia, lo solté y cayó en el piso sentado.

-Nick por favor- Ahora era Judy con ojos de tristeza ante lo que veía, daba pasos para llegar a mí.

-No te acerques- la detuve - Déjame solo, tu no lo entenderías, te encanta defender a basura como este- vi de lejos un taxi que venía, me acerque al andén y extendí mi mano, me subí y abandone el lugar, desde el retrovisor vi a Judy ayudando al otro a levantarse.

.

.

.

-¿Al fondo?- era la voz de Judy sabría reconocerla a kilómetros, vine al único lugar donde podría hablar con alguien que me entendiera y Finnick me recibió en su casa con gusto., compartimos algunas copas mientras le contaba lo sucedido.

Sentí la perilla abrirse, Judy entro al habitación en silencio y se sentó a mi lado. Nos miramos sin decir más.

-Me toco pagarme el almuerzo, eso me pasa por creer en un zorro supongo- finalmente ella rompió el silencio tratando de sonar graciosa, yo preferí estar sin decir nada.

-Nick ¿Qué paso?, mírate estas tan… diferente, ¿Tú conoces a ese lobo?, no me mientas- ella tenía razón, aunque estaba equivocada en un aspecto.

-No es un lobo- la corregí- , es un perro siberiano, como son árticos puedes llegar a confundirte pero está bien zanahorias, él sigue siendo un malnacido sin importar su raza-

-Ves que si lo conoces… Nick amor dime que pasa, juramos no guardarnos más secretos- tomo su rostro en sus manos.

Ella tenía razón, es mi pareja y lo sabría tarde o temprano, así que no dude en decirle mi más grande secreto.

-Te dije antes que aun necesitabas saber algo muy importante- suspire profundamente - el nombre de ese hombre es Oscar Wilde-

Los ojos de Judy se abrieron de par en par, le di uno segundos para que atara los cabos y entendiera lo que pasaba, mi odio hacia los árticos, la razón de por qué colocaron defectuoso en la pared, el aborto, todo se resumía aun sola cosa.

-Nick tu… - vi como sus labios temblaban.

-Es justo lo que estás pensando, ese hombre es mi padre Judy, yo… soy un mestizo, un bastardo nacido de dos razas-


	20. Padre e Hijo

-No creo que sea una buena idea- la mujer movía sus manos estaba muy nerviosa.

-Tengo que agotar todos los recursos no puedo darme por vencido tan fácilmente- hablaba el señor con mucho dolor en su pecho por todo lo sucedido hace unos días.

-Si vas sólo se podrá todo peor - insistía la mujer.

-Soy un viejo terco, pero si no lo intento moriré llevándose esta carga que me está consumiendo- sintió la mano de las mujer en su hombro.

-Entonces iré contigo- ambos se abrazaron.

-Gracias hija- susurro el señor.

.

.

.

Garraza escuchaba muy feliz su música de Gazzete cuando vio al señor entrar, para el Chita fue una sensación extraña, era como si el aire alrededor de él fuera el mismo de alguien que ya conoce.

-Muy buenos días- saludo el Perro.

-Hola, Bienvenido a la estación centro ¿en qué podemos colaborarle?- pregunto el Chita con su peculiar entusiasmo

-Estoy buscando al oficial Nick Wilde, ¿se encuentra aquí?- ante esta pregunta el rostro del Chita cambio por completo, oprimiendo un botón de alarma.

-¿Puedo saber para que lo busca?- pregunto Garraza muy seriamente

-Bueno… es algo un tanto personal- tan pronto dijo esto un sonido de click lo dejó paralizado

El oficial Lobenzo se encontraba detrás y había quitado el seguro a su arma- Señor levante las manos lentamente- le indicó al siberiano quien obedeció en el acto.

-Por favor señores, no me hagan nada- Rogaba el perro.

Unos pesados pasos delataron la presencia del Jefe de la estación – señor está bajo sospecha le pido que no ponga ninguna resistencia- el oficial Lobenzo lo estaba esposando- indíquenos su nombre y la razón por la cual solicita al oficial Wilde-

-Yo…- los labios del siberiano temblaban- yo… soy... mi nombre es Oscar Wilde soy un pariente del oficial Nick- ante estas palabras todos se miraron extrañados no entendían que sucedía.

-Eso es imposible- exclamó Garraza. -Nick es un zorro y usted un Ártico- los demás le daban la razón con sus expresiones

-Garraza comunícate con Wilde dile que venga inmediatamente - fueron las órdenes del Jefe- Lobenzo trae el sospechoso a mi oficina-

.

.

.

Nick entró corriendo a la estación no se percató de la mujer que lo miraba sentada en su auto, -es el- una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios y sus ojos se llenaron de agua que luchaba por controlar- bueno cariño- le hablo a su pequeño acariciando sus cabellos- es hora se conocer al tío Nick- el niño abrió sus ojos con emoción, ante las palabras de su madre.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - pregunto Nick exaltado a su compañero, Judy estaba a su lado.

-Wilde será mejor que te dirijas a la oficina del Jefe Bogo, te espera allí con el sospechoso-

-Bueno gracias- respondió Nick y ambos se giraron.

-Judy espera- pidió el Chita- el Jefe dijo que sólo Nick- agregó y la pareja se miró sin saber que sucedía.

-Ve, no te preocupes, aquí estaré no tengo más a donde irme- le dijo Judy al tiempo que le regaló una sonrisa, Nick se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

La siberiana entró con el pequeño de su mano, su piel pálida y cabellos negros siempre la hacían resaltar donde fuera, unos ojos azules y sus orejas blancas confirmaban su raza ártica a pesar de su oscuro cabello.

-Hola- saludo y tanto Garraza como Judy tuvieron que obligarse a retomar la compostura ante la mujer, ambos creían que un ángel era quien había entrado a la estación.

-Hola oficial Judy Hoops, ¿en qué puedo servirte?- al tiempo que la coneja ofrecía su mano.

Pero se llevó una sorpresa al ser el niño quien brinco para agarrarse- Coneja- grito el pequeño y Judy se agachó para quedar a su altura, le encantaban los niños.

-Pero que cosa más hermosa tenemos aquí, eres un niño con mucha energía- mientras acariciaba las mejillas del pequeño- ¿puedo saber cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto la coneja.

-Me llamó Nick igual que mi tío- el niño no cabía de la felicidad- y hoy por fin lo voy a conocer- daba brincos de alegría.

Judy sintió como si el mundo se detuviera al escuchar el pequeño se levantó y su mirada se encontró con la bella mujer- ¿tú eres apellido Wilde?- pregunto con algo de miedo.

-Me llamó Ariadna Wilde, es un placer, de echo mi padre entró hace una media hora vinimos buscando a Nick pero no veo a ninguno de los dos- la siberiana hablaba pero Judy estaba en un limbo procesando la información.

-Entonces… Nick tiene un hermana- exclamó Judy su ánimo volvió la coneja sonreía y sus ojos de felicidad lo decían todo, agarró la mano de la mujer- y Tiene un sobrino, oh por Dios, qué bueno! – Judy no cabía de alegría.

-En realidad tiene 3 sobrinos, tenemos un hermano mayor que tiene dos niñas preciosas- la siberiana también sonreía, era imposible no contagiarse de la energía de la coneja.

-Nick tiene hermanos y sobrinos- Judy llevo sus manos al pecho sus ojos se cristalizaban- tiene familia, tiene un familia, -una lágrima se filtró y apresuro a secarla- lo siento es que… realmente es algo maravilloso- aun le costaba contener la emoción.

.

.

.

Nick no creí lo que sus ojos veían su padre sentado y esposado, aunque a decir verdad la escena no le desagradaba -¿Qué diablos hace usted aquí?- pregunto al perro siberiano que le dio el apellido.

-Wilde ¿lo conoces?- le pregunto Bogo

-Es solo un malnacido que cree que al poner su esperma yo tengo que decirle padre- fue la respuesta del zorro y su jefe quedo en Shock.

-Hijo por favor déjame explicarte- suplicaba el señor.

-NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASI- grito el zorro de frustración, trato de calmarse- Te pedí a las buenas que te alejaras de mí, no puedes después de 30 años venir como si nada, Diablos te veo y solo me produces ganas de vomitar-

-Wilde—su jefe le llamo la atención – Señor le pido disculpa, le pediré al oficial que lo libere y los dejare solos, ustedes necesitan conversar- el búfalo aun no salia de la sorpresa.

-NO- le indico Nick a su Jefe.

– Yo no tengo nada que hablar con este señor, el que se retira soy yo- dando media vuelta y saliendo de la oficina, al fondo Bogo seguía llamándolo pero Nick no se inmuto, camino con rapidez por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con judy y salir rápido de hay cuando sus vio un niño de unos 5 años al final de los escalones esperándolo con uno ojos brillantes.

.

.

.

-Hola- saludando al bello niño de ojos y piel clara que lo miraba con emoción y una gran sonrisa, sus orejas lo confundieron no sabía si era un lobo o un perro siberiano.

-¿Tu eres Nick?- pregunto el pequeño expectante.

-Si ese soy yo- sonrió el zorro - ¿y tú?-

-También- alzado sus manos y moviéndose de lado a lado- eres mi Tío, por fin te conozco, extendió sus brazos a él pidiendo que lo cargara, Nick dudo pero lo tomo entre sus manos acurrucándolo en un abrazo, su corazon se emociono, ¿en realidad este pequeño era su sobrino?

-Es cierto, le puse tu nombre porque creí que nunca te conocería- una voz hizo que Nick abriera sus ojos y se encontrara con una bella mujer de unos 30 y tantos años frente a él.

El niño se zafo del abrazo para buscar el lado a su mamá – Nick soy Ariadna- la mujer comenzaba a llorar – soy tu hermana mayor, sé que esto debe ser muy difícil, toda esta situación para ti, pero créeme que no tenemos intenciones de entrar a tu vida solo porque si no pudo seguir hablando el zorro la estaba abrazando.

La Siberiana quedo estática y lentamente sus brazos lo rodearon al tiempo que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin control, no hubo palabras solo un largo abrazo que espero muchos años para darse, se separaron por el niño, quien jalaba los pantalones de ambos, mientras secaban sus lagrimas.

-¿Mami estas bien?- pregunto el pequeño

-Tranquilo campeón, mami esta bien, solo somos adultos nostalgicos- le respondió a su sobrino, el niño lo miro detenidamente - ¿Quieres que te suba?- este dio una gran sonrisa y un si con su rostro.

Nick cargo al pequeño – es un niño muy hermoso- finalmente cruzo palabras con su hermana.

-Es muy inquieto- sonreía con nerviosismo la perra- Dios eres tan diferente- la mujer llevo su mano a la mejilla de Nick

-Bueno soy un zorro, ¿creo que se nota?- y ambos rieron.

-Una hermana- aun Nick no cabía de la sorpresa –y un sobrino además-

-Lamento haber estado lejos tantos años, hemos pasado mucho buscándote- se disculpó la siberiana.

-¿hemos?- se extrañó Nick.

-Tal vez cometió muchos errores como Padre, pero dale la oportunidad de expresarse, no todo es como creemos por favor – Nick quito la mano de ella de sus rostro apenas dijo esto.

-No lo defiendas- su expresión y tono de voz cambio por completo, le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño y lo bajo.

-Tengo que trabajar, te parece si nos encontramos en otro momento y conversamos bien, tú y el niño al otro no lo quiero ni ver- retomo la compostura, por primera vez tenia alguien que podía llamar familia en muchos años no deseaba empeorar las cosas no con ella no con su sobrino.

-Claro que sí, ya le di a Judy mi número, seria genial que vinieras a casa, Nick… tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar-

-No puedo decirte que no, eres la mayor- bromeo el Zorro.

-En realidad Austin es el mayor- eso sí que lo dejo sin palabras

-Espera…. ¿Hay otro?-

-Si, tenemos un hermano mayor y tiene dos niñas preciosas, también muere por conocerte, de echo ustedes dos se pareces bastante-

-Dos hermanos, valla, todo esto es un poco… -

-No estarás solo nunca más, ahora me tienes a mí y al pequeño Nick, eres un zorro pero eres mi hermano, Te juro hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar en tu vida desde antes- las lágrimas la invadieron nuevamente, su voz se quebraba.

-No llores más- dijo Nick aunque él también tenía sus ojos cristalizados- No queremos preocupar al niño-

.

.

.

-¿Está seguro de no acercarse?- Pregunto Bogo al siberiano que miraba la escena de sus hijos, desde el segundo piso.

-Sí, él tiene todo el derecho de odiarme lo que quiera, pero ver que no muestra resentimiento a su hermana me es suficiente- sus ojos estaban aguados.

-Aun no puedo creerlo usted es un lobo y Nick pues...-

-En realidad soy un perro siberiano, pero tranquilo nos confunden todo el tiempo, Nick pues su madre, era un zorra la más hermosa que jamás vieron mis ojos, el salió totalmente a ella-

Los adultos se entendían muy bien -¿Es un buen muchacho?- pregunto Oscar a Bogo, este dio un gran suspiro antes de responder.

-Es muy bromista, da muchos dolores de cabeza y no toma nada en serio, pero sacando eso de lado sí que es un buen chico-

Oscar tapo sus ojos para tratar de controlar las lágrimas – Helena tu hijo es un gran muchacho, estoy seguro estarías muy feliz- dijo en voz baja, pero las gotas de agua en su barbilla delataron su tristeza.

De pronto lo sintió el dolor en el pecho como un clavo justo en su corazón con su mano apretó su pecho y trato de controlar su respiración, vio al moreno hablarle pero no razonaba ni escuchaba, ¿justo en este momento? Pensó, aunque podría morir en paz luego de lo que vio, pero no quería, tenía que luchar, tener la oportunidad de explicarle a su hijo todo, la vista se tornó oscura y su mente se desconectó.

.

.

.

Nick y Judy estaban dentro de la patrulla, conversaban y tenían algunos minutos así, Nick no cabía de la emoción de haber conocido a su hermana y Judy lo escuchaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Tiene tu nombre, ¿no es increíble?- pregunto la coneja.

-Sí, es maravilloso- el zorro no cabía de la felicidad- además es tan lindo esas orejas y esos ojos preciosos, sin duda mi sobrino es guapísimo-

-Tu hermana es una mujer encantadora, cuando entro Garraza y yo creíamos que era una modelo de eso carteles-

-Sí, aun no puedo creerlo zanahorias es…- no podía completar las frases.

-Nick, ya no estás solo, ahora tienes hermanos y dos, ya quiero conocer al mayor- Judy estaba muy emocionada.

-Yo también, guau es que, dos hermanos siberianos, es increíble- los nudillos de Judy acariciaron la mejilla de Nick, estos se miraron y ambos sabían lo que querían, un delicado y largo beso.

Nick apretó a Judy en un fuerte abrazo – Te amo- susurro al odio de la coneja, ella hundió más su rostro en el pecho del Zorro – yo te amo más- fue su respuesta.

El sonido de la ambulancia los alerto, los paramédicos entraron rápidamente la estación, ambos se miraron y salieron de la patrulla.

Corrieron dentro y la escena no fue nada agradable para el zorro, los paramédicos traían en la camilla al siberiano, bajaban con cuidado las escaleras que dan al segundo piso, Ariadna tenía agarrado de la mano a su padre, los ojos de Nick y su hermana se encontraron.

-Nick- lo llamo y este comenzó a caminar a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto.

-Es su corazón volvió a fallar, lo llevamos al hospital-

-¿volvió?-

-Nick, Papa está muriendo- se supone que para el zorro ese hombre no significaba nada, entonces por qué sintió una punzada en su corazón al escuchar estas palabras, como si vida se desmoronase en ese momento.

* * *

 _fueron muchas emociones para un solo capitulo... entramos en la recta final, si las ideas van como quiero quedan uno capítulos solamente, esperemos a ver como fluye todo._

 _les mando un saludo y me encantaría saber sus comentarios... Cindy_


	21. Encuentro en las montañas parte I

Nick extendió su mano para brindarle un Café a Su hermana, ella acepto y le dio una sonrisa a cambio, el Zorro se sentó a su lado, ambos estaban en la sala de espera, un silencio entre los dos que Nick no sabía cómo manejar.

-Es un gran padre, lamento tanto que no hallas disfrutado de él mientras crecías- Ariadna hablo primero.

-Pude valérmelas solo, ya no importa-

-Tengo algo para ti, lo había olvidado- La siberiana busco algo en su bolsa y saco una fotografía dándosela a su hermano.

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron de par en par, miro a su hermana para preguntarle con su mirada si era quien él creía y el gesto de aprobación de ella se lo comprobó, en la foto un atardecer bellísimo y una chica sentada en el pasto leyendo, solo se capturo su figura pero las orejas y cola delataron que era un zorra, era la mama de Nick.

-Papá dice que gracias a esa foto fue que se enamoraron, la fotografía ha sido su hobbies desde muy joven y esa es su favorita de toda la vida, es tu mamá-

-Todo esto yo… yo creo que le debo una disculpa- acepto el zorro.

-No es tu culpa Nick, déjame contarte la verdad y así entiendas que él nunca quiso abandonarlos- el Zorro dudo, llevaba toda su vida creyendo algo y lo que su hermana le contara lograría cambiarlo todo, pero ya no podía seguir equivocado, tomo la mano de Ariadna como gesto de aprobación, y la siberiana comenzó el rétalo.

.

.

.

 _35 Años atrás._

El siberiano vino a campo abierto a tomar fotografías a sus 28 años, esto era su mayor pasión, amaba su trabajo como ingeniero mineral, pero luego de un largo día, venir a sentir el aire fresco mientras capturaba con su cámara la naturaleza era simplemente maravilloso.

Estaba listo para tomar la fotografía de ese hermoso atardecer cuando a contraluz una bella figura se cruzó en la toma, delgada pero sutilmente bella una mujer se sentó en el pasto a leer, complementando todo de manera magistral y haciéndolo apretar el botón de su cámara.

El siberiano se movió a otro punto a seguir su tanda de la tarde, luego de unos minutos una voz lo sorprendió.

-No sabía que teníamos un aventurero por estos lados- El siberiano se apresuró a voltear para encontrarse con la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos jamás vieron.

Una zorra de hermosa piel canela, cabello naranja hasta los hombros, delgada con unos bellísimos ojos verdes que combinaban perfecto con su piel, se encontraba detrás suyo, sus rasgos faciales tan delicados, todo el conjunto de ella era precioso. El siberiano trago en seco, su lengua se enredó y no pudo responder nada, la Zorra al notar su nerviosismo solo sonrió pícaramente.

-hola si…- mientras las cosas se caían de sus manos y tenía junto con su dignidad recogerlas del piso-

La zorra extendió su mano primero – Soy Helena Brown un placer-

Con torpeza pudo levantarse el perro y apretó la mano de la chica –Soy Oscar Wilde, es gusto es mío- ante esto los ojos de la joven brillaron de emoción.

-¿Cómo el autor de Dorian Grey?- pregunto entusiasmada.

-Si ese mismo, es el libro favorito de mi madre, y al casarse con un Wilde no dudo en colocarme ese nombre, ¿También te gusta leer?- intentando seguir la conversación.

-Tu dímelo, me espiabas hace unos minutos- las mejillas del siberiano se sonrojaron al ser descubierto, la Zorra solo reía.

-Solo bromeo tranquilo, eres muy tierno, a decir verdad, casi nunca puedo salir de la casa, papá es un poco sobreprotector con sus hijas, peor para mí que soy la menor, pero un par de veces a la semana me deja venir sola hasta aquí y poder leer a aire libre-

-Eso suena un poco... ¿Enserio no te dejan salir?, tu padre debe ser alguien no sé... –

-Bueno es William Brown dueño de muchas cosas por aquí y al tener solo hijas lo único que quieres es verlas casadas, es muy terco y vive demasiado a la antigua pero bueno-

-¿El dueño de la mina?- realmente estaba sorprendido.

-Ese mismo, ¿trabajas hay?-

-Sí, soy el nuevo ingeniero encargado de las pruebas y otras cosas-

-wow y yo que creí que eras uno de esos hippies- ambos reían, la conversación duro al menos una hora más, ella era tan abierta y encantadora al hablar mientras el tímido y reservado, algo así como un buen complemento el uno para el otro.

-El tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando tienes buena compañía- dijo la Zorra- Vendré la próxima semana, el martes ¿estarás aquí?- pregunto expectante.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- respondió el Siberiano y el trato quedo sellado.

...

Los minutos parecían horas y las horas parecían días enteros, para Oscar cada minuto antes de los encuentros con Helena eran eternos, aunque solo fueran dos ocasiones a la semana eran los mejores momentos de su estadía en las montañas.

Los meses pasaron desde ese primer encuentro, el siberiano conocía muchos aspectos de la vida de la chica, esta ya había rechazado dos pretendientes, su padre no le permitió estudiar una carrera, sus dos hermanas mayores estaban casadas y solo quedaba ella y el señor en casa con el montón de criados, pero Helena siempre fue de alma aventurera, se escapaba de casa o solía durar horas leyendo libros.

Muchos decían que no llegaría a casarse nunca por vivir en fantasías, lo cierto es que lo único que parecía de utopía era ella, su sonrisa y forma de ser lo transportaban a él a otro mundo, sus encuentros en el campo lejos de todo, era su pequeño infinito.

Poco a poco la pareja se fue enamorando, la timidez de Oscar hizo que fuera Helena quien tomara la iniciativa para el primer beso. Y luego vendrían muchos más.

Ese día la zorra le conto que hace algunos años se fijó en un chico de la escuela, al cual amo y le dio todo lo que podía en su locura de enamorada, cuando su padre los descubrió juntos, la saco de ahí y la obligo a pasar su último año de escuela en un internado lejos de todo, el joven era de una familia humilde cosa que el viejo Zorro nunca aceptaría para cuando regreso, no lo volvió a ver, tanto el cómo su familia se habían ido.

-Soy casado- finalmente confeso el Perro- Tengo dos hijos además, tienes que saber que me estoy divorciando, no he tenido intenciones de engañarte nunca lo juro Helena-

La zorra tomo el rostro de Oscar en sus manos – Te amo, sea cual sean las circunstancias que te trajeron aquí, estamos juntos y es lo único que importa-

Un largo beso disfruto la pareja – Hay un lugar que quiero que conozcas- Estaba muy emocionada la Zorra.

-¿Qué aventura tienes pensado ahora?- pregunto el Perro.

-Por estos lados nunca viene nadie, por eso hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas, hay una cabaña abandonada aquí cerca que he ido convirtiendo en mi fuerte pirata poco a poco ¿no te gustaría venir?-

-Eso suena muy emocionante-

Tomando las muñecas del Perro y con una gran sonrisa Helena era totalmente feliz –Entonces sígueme-

Luego de uno minutos entre los arboles llegaron al lugar, por fuera se veía deshabitada pero por dentro estaba limpia, sus muebles muy viejos pero al decoración delataba que Helena la ha estado modificando con los años, El perro detallaba aquel pequeño espacio.

-Quiero que este sea nuestro nuevo punto de encuentro- dijo la zorra haciendo a su compañero girar su cuerpo para encontrarse con la bella figura de Helena en ropa interior.

-Eres bellísima- fue todo lo que el nervioso siberiano pudo decir.

-Eres muy lento- fue la respuesta de la chica, mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello y lo besaba apasionadamente –paso mis noches enteras pensando en ti, ya no puedo aguantar las ganas de entregarme por completo- confeso la joven.

-No eres la única que ha soñado con esto, de echo creí que nunca llegaría este momento- la tomo con fuerza y la cargo, para luego dejarla caer en el sofá, mientras con desesperación se quitaba la ropa.

Se deleitó en el sabor de su cuerpo que lo hizo perderse por completo en el tiempo, disfruto con sus labios cada centímetro de su amada, sus dedos recorrieron con suavidad los poros de su piel, la beso desde su boca hasta su entrepierna, la cual saboreo con tanta necesidad como hombre sediento y este fuera la única fuente de humedad que quedara en el mundo.

Cuando óscar sintió que el rió húmedo se desbordaba, con cuidado abrió más sus piernas y entro en ella con una fuerte embestida que hizo gemir a la zorra, sus paredes eran estrechas y esto logro que una corriente de adrenalina recorriera por completo su ser, estaba hambriento de deseo, rápidamente sus movimientos se tornaron duros y consistentes, mientras la chica dejaba fluir los gemidos por el placer.

Los senos de la chica rebotaban al ritmo de sus embestidas las cuales no cesaban su crudeza, los minutos pasaron pero el perro seguía perdido en el placer de arremeter el interior de su amada, Helena pidió por mas y fue cuando se detuvo, para voltearla y colocarla apoyada en sus palmas con sus caderas alzadas, en esta posición sus deseos más oscuros salieron a flote y la penetro de tal forma y con tanta intensidad que rápidamente el fluido de Helena se derramo por sus piernas delatando que la zorra alcanzo el orgasmo , paso su mano por el cuello de la chica y la trajo hacia el hablándole al oído –aún queda mucho por disfrutar- fue lo que dijo con una picardía en su voz. Y luego de algunos minutos de seguir haciendo el amor el perro finalmente lleno el interior de la chica con sus fluidos, ambos jadeaban y se dejaron caer en aquel viejo mueble.

-Ahora eres mía- le dijo Oscar mientras acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo de la joven.

-He sido tuya desde el día en que nos conocimos tonto- fue la respuesta.

Eran felices en ese momento y en medio de la nada se pertenecían el uno al otro, los encuentros sexuales continuaron como de costumbre dos veces por semana.

...

-Hola ¿Cómo van las cosas?- pregunto Oscar al teléfono a su abogado y viejo amigo.

-Continúa sin querer ceder y quiere a toda costa quitarte la custodia de tus hijos, es increíble que un proceso de divorcio tome tanto tiempo hace ya siete meses que estas allí, los niños te extrañan-

-Y yo a ellos como no tienes ni idea, son lo más importante de mi vida-

-Tu contrato con la mina es a un año, espero que puedas venir pronto, ¿no querrás que tus hijos no te reconozcan? Y al paso que vamos así será-

-Sigue luchando por lograrlo amigo confió en ti- y colgó la llamada.

El Siberiano no sabía cómo manejar esta situación, se casó demasiado joven, en la universidad conoció a quien sería su esposa, una bella siberiana también que provenía de una buena familia, no rica pero si con recursos para darle los gustos a su hija, mientras el por su lado era un becado sin nada que comer por días, la invito a cenar un día y acepto, al poco tiempo estaban juntos y al graduarse se casaron teniendo a dos niños, Austin el mayor y Ariadna la menor que ahora tenían cuatro y dos años respectivamente.

Pero la atención de Oscar se volvió totalmente a sus hijos, haciendo que su mujer le demandara más tiempo y dedicación, siempre le gustaban las fiestas, reuniones sociales y la salidas de compras, mientras él prefería las salidas al parque con los niños, estar en casa y pasar los descansos en familia, por mucho que quiso seguirle el ritmo social a su esposa no pudo cumplir entre el trabajo y los niños, al poco tiempo el engaño de ella llego, pero el no deseó hacerle ningún daño, acepto un trabajo lejos de la ciudad y le pidió el divorcio.

Es tarde la zorra no apareció no importo cuanto espero Oscar, Helena no llego, tuvo un mal presentimiento, no había forma que ella no se presentara, eso podía significar una cosa, su Padre se enteró de algo, por mucho que Helena tuviera la madurez de sus veintidós años, para el Señor Brown parecía que seguía criando una niña, era arriesgado pero tomo la decisión esa noche se escabulliría a la habitación de su amada.

* * *

 _La historia de los papas de Nick esta inspirada en los libros clásicos y sus amores de campo que siempre me han fascinado, quise resumirla pero preferí darles los detalles por eso la partí en dos partes, tranquilos pronto llegara la continuacion._

 _Quiero agradecer enormemente a cada uno de ustedes por sus bella palabras, su tiempo en esta historia, alcanzamos 10.000 lecturas y 100 comentarios (los anónimos demoran en mostrarse pero si me llegan) y no tengo palabras que expresen mi felicidad por esto!_

 _Se les quiere muchísimo... Cindy_


	22. Encuentro en las montañas parte II

-No me molesta que no me lo hallas dicho, ni lo que es –el viejo zorro hablaba con mucha dureza – Créeme sé que es mucho mejor que el idiota del que te enamoraste cuando eras una niña, Pero un Lobo, ¿Qué mierda tenías en la cabeza? Además está casado el malnacido- había perdido toda paciencia con su hija.

-El amor no mira esas pequeñeces y es un perro siberiano para tu información- fue la respuesta de Helena

-Amor, siempre tú y tus fantasías en el amor, Helena confié en ti. Te deje salir sola a leer y empecé a darte libertad poco a poco ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así?-

-Esta no es la vida que quise para mí, quería salir conocer, estudiar y tú solo me has tenido encerrada esperando a un esposo que no voy a aceptar nunca, es mi vida mi decisión, Ya no soy una niña que puedes controlar- Ambos estaban ofuscados y hablaban en un tono de voz muy fuerte.

-Vete de mí vista, mañana mismo tu amor se larga de aquí, yo mismo lo voy a botar de mi empresa como lo que es un perro arrastrado-

-No lo hagas, haz conmigo lo que desees pero no te atrevas a tocarlo-

-HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES- grito el señor, la nana de Helena entro al estudio con otros empleados de la casa obligándola a encerrarse en su habitación.

Se tiro en la cama, tomo su walkman y se colocó los audífonos, dejando que la música invadiera sus oídos y las lágrimas salieran sin cesar de sus ojos, repitiéndose una y otra vez – encontraras la manera, ya lo veras, solo tienes que aguantar- no estaba dispuesta a perder esta batalla, no otra vez.

.

.

.

Un ruido desde su ventana la despertó, al final se quedó dormida entre tanto dolor y frustración, se asomó para encontrarse con Oscar quien había logrado escabullirse hasta donde estaba ella.

-No llegaste- el Perro le costaba respirar de la agitación – Supe por instinto que algo paso, sería imposible que no vinieras a verme-

La zorra tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, lo abrazo en el acto –Perro tonto- fue lo que pudo decir, antes de escuchar la perilla de su puerta querer abrirse ambos se alertaron, Helena rápidamente le hizo señas y este se escondió debajo de su cama.

Helena abrió la puerta- ¿sucede algo nana?-

-Mi niña, parece que un ladrón logro escabullirse, solo quería pedirle que cerrara todo bien-

-Tranquila nana, no soy una niña, ya mismo cierro todo con llave, muchas gracias- cerrando la puerta en la cara de la anciana.

Cuando sintió los pasos de la nana lejos el perro salía de su escondite –No sabía que era un ladrón- dijo con ironía, pero la zorra se lanzó sobre el con un fuerte beso que los tiro a ambos a la cama.

-Te extrañe tanto- fue lo que pudo decir, sus ojos automáticamente se cristalizaron.

-¿Qué sucede?, mírate, ¿estabas llorando? No me mientas Helena por favor necesito saber a qué me tengo que atener-

-Papa lo sabe todo, no sé cómo se enteró, no me dejara volver a salir de la casa quien sabe para siempre supongo- las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas – No quiero separarme de ti Oscar, no puedo-

-Entonces no lo hagas, ven conmigo, huyamos juntos, Ven a Zootopia de donde yo soy, la ciudad de las oportunidades, empecemos de Cero, estoy seguro que los niños te amaran seremos una familia los cuatro-

-Querrás decir los cinco- los ojos del Perro se abrieron de par en par

-No..No.. – Oscar estaba tartamudeando – No en..en.. Entiendo-

-Estoy embarazada, lo sé, tengo tres semanas de retraso- el Perro se levantó incrédulo de la cama, daba vueltas en círculos y rascaba su cabeza, no hallaba forma de procesar esta información.

-¿Acaso es eso posible?, no dudo que sea mío, pero creí que… tu Eres una zorra y yo… bueno-

-Leí un libro de genética que si lo es, los mestizos son solo un mito, y entre nosotros es más probable, somos diferentes razas si pero pertenecemos a la misma familia biológica los canidos-

-¿Sera una mezcla?, ósea orejas de zorro y cola de Perro- estaba en Shock y solo decía tonterías.

-No, una raza siempre predomina sobre la otra, nacerá Zorro o Perro, Oscar nos han mentido toda la vida, que las parejas interraciales no son posibles, es mentira, aquí- acariciando su vientre- está la prueba que si es posible-

-Es… maravilloso- sellando sus labios con un beso, el perro no cabía de la felicidad- empaca tus cosas nos vamos ya, no te dejare ni un solo segundo más en este jaula de concreto que llamas casa-

-¿Cómo lograremos huir? tu aun estas casado, como nos vera la sociedad- Helena comenzaba a dudar.

-Nada de eso importa, vamos a ser padres y tan pronto consiga el divorcio, tú eras mi esposa, aunque nos case un hippie si un juez no quiere hacerlo, pero vámonos de aquí-

Ya no podía seguir dudando, Helena saco su maleta y ayudada por Oscar empaco solo lo más importante, unos segundos de silencio mientras se despedía de su gran pared llena de libros, dio media vuelta y los dos escaparon por el balcón de su habitación, Oscar logro subir por unas enredaderas y usaron esto mismo para bajar.

.

.

.

Escabulléndose por toda la hacienda lograron salir, llegaron al departamento donde vivía el perro por las cosas de él, todo debía ser rápido para no ser alcanzados., cuando el perro cerro su maleta se tomó un momento para mirar a su amada a los ojos y preguntarle.

-Yo soy solo un empleado o lo era, un padre que adora a sus dos pequeños con un tercero en camino, soy alguien que no tiene nada para ofrecerte más que unos pocos ahorros para comenzar de nuevo, aun así ¿te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?-

-En esta vida, en mi anterior y en la siguiente siempre será un si- fue la respuesta de la zorra.

Oscar tomo la mano de ella y le dio un suave beso –Vámonos- le indico y Helena le dio un si con su rostro.

Salieron del edificio para ser interceptados por el padre de ella y varios de sus empleados, Oscar coloco a Helena a su espalda.

-Ingeniero Wilde- hablo el viejo Zorro.

-Señor, lamento mucho las condiciones en que nos conocemos, pero Helena se va conmigo- hablo muy seriamente por dentro el perro temblaba, era alguien demasiado pacifista y odia los problemas, nunca alzaba su voz y trataba de ser lo más diplomático posible siempre, pero esta vez no cedería.

-Usted un simple empleado, ¿Quién se cree para hablarme así?- el Señor Brown se encontraba muy molesto, pero antes que el perro pudiera decir algo Helena respondió.

-Es el padre de tu Nieto- lo que generó una gran sorpresa en su Padre, el rostro paso de incredulidad a decepción en segundos.

-Tu, Helena ¿Qué diablos hiciste?, ¿Cómo pudiste volver a dañarlo todo de esa forma?- Se tomó unas grandes bocanadas de aire antes de dar su orden – Llévenla de regreso –

-Ella no se va a ningún lado- lo reto el perro.

-Y a este engreído, mátenlo a golpes si quieren- Fueron las últimas palabras de señor, dando media vuelta, mientras un empleado abría la puerta de su auto para que el entrase, no miro atrás en ningún momento.

Los zorros tomaron a la chica mientras cuatro más de ellos le bloquearon el paso al perro, llevándolo lejos de ahí y propinándole tanto golpes hasta que la respiración de este fue tan delicada que casi parecía que no lo hacía.

.

.

.

-Finalmente despertaste- Su viejo amigo y abogado de su caso de divorcio estaba a su lado, un coyote de nombre Mike.

-Creí que había muerto- dijo con mucha dificultad el perro.

-Por poco, alguien vio la golpiza y cuando te dejaron solo llamo a una ambulancia de una, en el hospital me avisaron a mí, y por eso estoy aquí, viaje muchas horas y llevas dormido tres días, creí que no despertarías-

-¿Dónde está Helena?- pregunto con desesperación.

-No lo sé, su padre la envió muy lejos, me dijeron que en algún otra villa de estas montañas, pero no tengo ninguna certeza, Oscar te devuelves conmigo, ya inicie un proceso de demanda a tu contrato laboral ya que te despidieron sin razón, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora, tenemos que regresar a Zootopia-

-No me iré sin ella- replico el perro.

-No tienes opción casi te matan, por un demonio, si quieres venir después está bien, pero necesito que te recuperes primero, así que le dirás le médico que si aceptas el trasladado a un centro médico en Zootopia y punto-

-¿Me ayudaras a encontrarla?- le suplico el perro al coyote.

-Imbécil, si no fuera tu amigo no estaría aquí, pero tú me importas más en este momento y nos vamos de este maldito pueblo ahora mismo-

-Ella esta embarazada- soltó la noticia sin aviso y el coyote tuyo que sentarse a procesarlo.

-Mierda… eso sí que no me lo esperaba-

-Necesito encontrarla y traerla conmigo- con todo el cuerpo adolorido y en esa camilla, el perro suplicaba por ayuda.

-y lo harás pero primero necesito que vivas y aquí tengo miedo que cualquiera de esos zorros entre mientras no estoy y te de un tiro, han estado rodeando el hospital- Eso le dio a Oscar la gravedad de la situación.

-Bien, vámonos- dijo con conformidad, era todo lo que podía hacer en este momento.

.

.

.

Época actual.

-No importa cuántas veces la busco, nunca supo nada de ustedes, luego de un par de años le dijeron que ella regreso a la hacienda, pero se ganó un par de golpizas más tratando de verlos, los ha buscado todos estos años, nuca creímos que estarían aquí en la ciudad- Ariadna hablaba con mucha dulzura.

-Cuando era muy pequeño mama rechazo una propuesta de matrimonio, eso enfureció tanto a su padre que la saco de ahí tirando nuestra ropa a la calle, fue muy humillante, ella vino a Zootopia esperando encontrarse con el algún día, ¿Qué puta puede ser la vida?-

-Tienes razón ambos se estuvieron buscando sin volverse a ver- Ariadna le agrego su hermano algunas cosas de ellos.

\- Mi mama nunca le dio el divorcio y a él no le importó, ella no quería ser mal vista por la sociedad, pero el amor entre ellos hacia mucho que murió, un día papa nos sacó de la casa luego que ella llegara borracha de una de sus fiestas, y fuimos los tres siempre, aun la vemos aunque muy poco, nosotros nunca le importamos lo suficiente, pero él fue padre y madre al mismo tiempo-

-Mama fue maravillosa, de eso no me puedo quejar, odio los malditos prejuicios de la sociedad son solo estupideces-

-Ariadna- gritaron desde el final del pasillo ambos se levantaron de las sillas para buscar de donde venía la voz, un siberiano corriendo se acercó a ellos.

-lamento llegar tarde- el perro se apoyó en sus rodillas para respirar - ¿Dónde está papa?, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿ya hablaste con los médicos?- preguntaba demasiadas cosas.

-Austin cálmate, - dijo su hermana tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- Aún no han dicho nada- agrego Nick

–Solo queda esperar- respondió el perro, le tomo dos segundos pasar de creer que era un desconocido a saber de quién era la persona al lado de su hermana, rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas -¿Nick?- pregunto escéptico.

-El mismo- respondió el zorro, con una curva en sus labios que dejo ver su colmillo y sus ojos cristalizados, su hermano lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo y Ariadna se unió también. Judy tuvo razón no estaría solo nunca más.

* * *

Hola concluimos la historia de los padres de Nick muy romántica como quería, lamento si el capitulo tiene errores ando con una gripe terrible y la pantalla me hace lagrimear, aun así espero que lo disfruten...

Celebramos 50 seguidores de la historia *O* muchísimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes de verdad.

Este fin de semana tengo al segunda conve de hobies mas grande mi país, así que no habrá capitulo nuevo pronto pero volveré ya veran. no dejen de dejarme sus comentarios, realmente me alegran el día con sus palabras... una brazo enorme Cindy


	23. Familia Wilde

Nick Wilde

.

.

.

El perro yacía dormido aun, los médicos avisaron que lo peor ya pasó, una enfermedad coronaria degenerativa estaba afectando su corazón con los años debilitándolo cada vez más, Austin y Ariadna reposaban a su lado, yo preferí mirar todo desde la puerta.

Esas tres personas eran mi familia, otra raza, otra gente, pero luego de treinta y tres años la vida vino a decirme que hay otros Wilde aparte de mí, vaya sorpresa.

El viejo despertó de a poco -¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto.

-Donde crees en el hospital, eres demasiado terco – le reclamo Ariadna

-Ya cálmate tu también- intervino Austin, era bastante evidente que él y papá son dos gotas de agua en apariencia y personalidad.

Un mensaje en mi celular me distrajo, me apresure a revisar *Cariño traje bollos calientes, el pequeño Nick ya comió, es un niño encantador, estoy afuera, avísame cualquier novedad* olvide que mi coneja estaba cuidando de mi sobrino, ya que no permiten la entrada de niños, mientras veía a los otros tres conversando no sabía cómo actuar, si irme sin decir nada y esperar que mi hermana saliera por su hijo o enfrentar a papá y disculparme de una vez.

-Nick- sentí que llamaron mi nombre pero yo solo miraba la pantalla del celular, alce mi vista y hay estaban los tres viéndome fijamente.

-Judy trajo comida, está afuera con el niño, parece que el pequeño Nick ya comió, iré a verla- fue todo lo que pude decir.

-No yo iré, es mi bebe después de todo, tu solo…- Ariadna miro a papá y luego a mí- ustedes necesitan conversar- tomo por el brazo a Austin- tu vienes conmigo- y salieron de la habitación.

Me senté con algo de miedo en la silla al lado de su cama, el viejo estaba expectante lo decían sus ojos, pero ninguno de los dos sabia como iniciar una conversación.

-Tu cumpleaños ¿ya fue?- el perro rompió el silencio.

-En tres semanas- con la lengua algo enredada respondí.

-No sabía si nacería un zorro o un perro así que bueno, me alegra que seas como tu madre, tienes su ojos verdes eso me es suficiente-

-De igual forma el tiempo de gestación es casi el mismo entre las dos razas solo unas semanas de diferencia-

-Si tienes razón- respiro profundamente antes de continuar - ¿te gusta leer?, tu madre amaba los libros-

-No tanto como ella a decir verdad, pero si me gusta mucho también, yo te recuerdo,- me tome una pequeña pausa para poder continuar- es muy borroso, pero una vez desde la ventana vi que los empleados te golpeaban, el viejo zorro me obligo a mirar para recordar que eras tú el desgraciado que daño la vida de mama, ella nunca supo que yo te vi, el abuelo me callo con sus amenazas-

-No debió ser un recuerdo muy agradable de tu padre, lo siento, pero hijo... créeme que los busque por muchos años, pero nunca perdí la esperanza Nick, nunca, legalmente deberías tener el apellido de tu madre ¿no?-

-Cuando vinimos a Zootopia ella lo cambio, como gesto para ti y que te fuera más fácil encontrarnos-

-Me imagine todo, menos que estuvieran en Zootopia, que tonto fui-

-Ya no importa-

-El jefe Bogo me dijo que tú y tu compañera pues… tú sabes- alzando las cejas mientras hacía caras graciosas.

-No sabía que mi jefe era una vieja chismosa, pero si estamos juntos-

-¿Ella es tu única vez en la vida?, aunque sea una coneja- pregunto expectante.

\- Si- respondí y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa, porque elegiste la persona que amas sin importarte nada más-

-¿A ti no te molesta? Mama y tú son canidos los dos, pero ella es un Lepórido y yo un canido, no hay nada similar entre los dos- tenía curiosidad.

-Las Razas no importan, todos somos iguales siempre tengamos alma y un corazón latiendo- cuando respondió así la lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, trague en seco.

-Mamá solía decir eso todo el tiempo- estaba muy conmovido al escucharlo decir esas palabras.

.

.

.

Los tres estaban reunidos afuera, Ariadna tenía al pequeño Nick cargado y recostados sobre la patrulla Judy y Austin, la coneja al verme me saludo y yo plante un beso en sus labios que la dejo petrificada por hacerlo en público específicamente frente a mis hermanos era mejor que lo supieran desde ya.

La cara de alegría y sorpresa de esos dos no tenía comparación –El tío tiene novia- el pequeño fue el primero en hablar y yo desordene sus cabellos.

-Que astuto eres campeón, choca esos cinco- cosa que el pequeño hizo con entusiasmo.

-Creo que es mejor que lo sepan desde ya, que un zorro y una coneja están juntos,- pero en cambio ambos alzaron sus hombros.

-Mi esposa es un loba, la gente nunca nota la diferencia, a mí no me molesta- Austin estaba casado con algo muy parecido pero diferente a la vez.

-Papá le dice la maldición de la familia, tu sabes fijarnos en opuestos, en mi caso un tigre, por eso chiquillo también tiene tu nombre es un mestizo igual que tu- completo Ariadna.

-wow así que somos unos defectuosos- bromee y todos sonrieron.

-Bienvenido a la familia- Exclamo Austin.

.

.

.

El trato de hoy con Bogo fue terminar el pápelo de los casos que tenemos pendientes aunque fuera hasta tarde pues mañana habría revisión de archivos, pero como pasaríamos un rato esa tarde a visitar a papá al hospital seguro acabaríamos el trabajo del día hasta altas horas de la noche.

Luego de una mañana de ronda en el área asignada y un rico almuerzo vinimos a la comisaria a entregar a los jóvenes revoltosos que estaban pintando paredes en el centro de la ciudad.

-Saluda a tu padre de mi parte, mientras te esperábamos hable mucho con él, es fácil notar lo buena persona que es- Bogo hablaba como si ya fueran amigos.

-Si jefe eso hare- respondí de mala gana.

-Tranquilo Jefe volveremos y terminaremos todo el papeleo- agrego Judy.

Nos despedimos también de Garraza, y luego de un largo tráfico llegamos al hospital, Austin era quien estaba con él esa tarde nos recibió con mucho entusiasmo, me confirmo que a las cinco de la tarde vendría Ariadna y era quien se quedaría con el viejo esa noche, le pedí que no se preocupara.

Esto era muy extraño nunca tuve una figura paterna en mi vida antes y creo que ya estoy viejo para contar con eso, pero bueno hay estaba mi viejo en la cama preguntándome cosas que debió hacer cuando era niño, algo así como: ¿comes bien?, ¿quiénes son tus amigos?,¿Cómo te fue en el colegio? ¿por que ser policía?, ¿hiciste preocupar a tu mama?, me limite a responder muy brevemente, aunque Judy se encargaba de darle todos los detalles de mi vida, entre esos dos la química fue instantánea.

Luego de toda un tarde de reunión familiar Ariadna finalmente apareció, y pudimos llegar a la comisaria antes de seis, rápidamente pasamos por algunos panes rellenos y nos pusimos a trabajar en todo el trabajo pendiente.

.

.

.

Mire el reloj casi diez de la noche – Termine- Exclame con gusto, gire en mi silla para ver a Judy.

-Calma Zorro, unas páginas más y ya-

-¿Quieres un café?- pregunte y sus orejas se movieron.

-Solo si traes galletas también-

-Sus deseos son ordenes mi Tesoro- me acerque para darle un corto besos y Salí a buscar el encargo.

Judy devoro el café y las galletas con un gusto –Delicioso, finalmente podemos ir a casa-

-En realidad estaba pensando en que nos quedáramos solo un poco más- pose mis palmas en los laterales de su silla.

-Nick no estarás pensando en…-

-¿tú qué crees?- pregunte con mucha malicia mientras mi lengua hacia contacto con la piel de su cuello.

-Pero estamos en el trabajo-

-Solo los guardias del turno nocturno están hoy, si no haces mucho ruido nadie nos escuchara- saboreaba su dulce ser, empecé a desabrochar su camia, era tan sexy cuando usaba el uniforme tradicional, sentí como su piel reaccionaba a mi contacto.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- sabia la respuesta pero nada como escucharla decirlo.

-Claro que no tonto, ahora terminas lo que comenzaste-

-Asegúrate de no gritar cuando me tengas dentro, pequeña- le advertí.

Despoje mi cuerpo de la camisa, y a Judy del pantalón, su camisa estaba totalmente abierta dejando ver la línea entre sus pequeños senos y su ombligo, era una imagen encantadora, eleve sus piernas por los laterales y la deje totalmente abierta para mí, acerque mi rostro y echando a un lado su pequeña panty comencé a lamer su zona intima.

-ahhh- tan pronto Judy gimió tuvo que tapar su boca con las manos para controlarlo, mientras yo me encargada de usar mi lengua y pasarla suavemente entre sus labios bajos, era simplemente delicioso disfrutar el sabor de su ser, nunca era suficiente siempre necesitaba más de ella, sentí como mi miembro comenzaba a responder a los estímulos.

Mientras me encargaba de presionar su clítoris con suavidad para sentirla retorcerse de placer, mi mano derecha comenzó a moverse desde su ombligo y acariciar su torso hasta encontrarse con su seno derecho el cual apreté entre mis dedos para luego acariciar en círculos su pezón, aumentando las succiones en su parte baja.

Los fluidos se Judy se mesclaban con mi saliva demostrando cuando lo estaba disfrutando, ingrese mis dedo índice y corazón entre sus estrechas paredes y los movía dentro, mientras levante mi cuerpo, Judy estaba totalmente sonrojada, sus manos tapaban su boca y sus ojos estaban cerrados, mi mano derecha se ocupaba en desabrochar mi pantalón para dejar mi miembro al descubierto que palpitaba por penetrarla.

Saque mis dedos de su interior para rozar en un movimiento ascendente y descendente la punta de mi miembro entre sus labios, los ojos de Judy se abrieron para encontrarse con los míos, ambos jadeábamos.

-La silla se mueve mucho, déjame levantarme- me sugirió.

Ubique el espacio vacío ahora en el escritorio y la lleve dejando caer su espalda a la pared, tome sus piernas y las cruce en mi cintura, de una sola embestida mi miembro entro chocando con sus paredes internas tan estrechas como siempre, me deje dentro unos segundos luego pose mis manos en sus caderas e inicie las embestidas.

Judy mordía fuertemente los labios para controlar sus gritos, mientras mi frente yacía en su clavícula, los movimientos de mis caderas no cesaban, por el contrario con cada nueva salida se intensificaban como queriendo partir todo su interior, no podía evitarlo podía iniciar románticamente pero una vez dentro era como si su vagina me succionara y mi deseo carnal me volvía loco y salvaje.

Moje con saliva los dedos de mi mano izquierda y los pose sobre su clítoris para presionarlo y hacerla perderse en el placer, Judy se retorcía y su interior se cerraba, yo por mi lado no cesaba el ritmo de las penetraciones.

-mmmm- el sonido de sus gemidos cada vez era más alto, así que tape su boca.

-Nada de gritos coneja, nadie debe saber cómo te devoro por dentro- y mi lengua se deslizo por la areola de su odio derecho.

-Nick… ohhh. Nick…- era todo lo que decía en voz baja.

-Voy a llegar- le confesé y ella me apretó más contra su cuerpo – yo también- me comento.

Mi línea de control estaba por rebosarse y luego de algunos movimientos mis fluidos llenaron su interior, Judy curvo su espalda cuando sentí como la unión baja de nosotros se hacía más pegajosa, ella también logro el orgasmo.

Nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos por algunos segundos y sonreíamos, no cabía la menor duda de cuantos nos amamos, de pronto el ruido de la perilla nos alertó, pero cuando quisimos reaccionar era muy tarde, quedamos petrificados al encontraros con esos ojos viéndonos con tanta incredulidad y desprecio.

-¿Judy?- Pince no creía lo que estaba viendo, si bien habíamos acabado yo seguía en su interior y no era una escena nada agradable.

-Así que el Zorro es la Razón por la que tanto me rechazas-

-Prince por favor, hablamos de esto luego que me coloque la ropa, solo espérame afuera- le pidió ella.

El conejo saco su celular- No, pero si tendrás mucho que explicarles a tus padres- cerrando la puerta en el acto y corriendo para alejarse de ahí.

Los dos nos alertamos y recogimos nuestra ropa, vi como Judy comenzó a temblar, sus padres sabía que esa idea le revolvía el estómago la abrace por la espalda – ¿Me dejaras?, ambos sabemos que tus padres no me aprobaran nunca-

-Eso jamás, daría mi vida por ti de ser necesario, solo tengo miedo de que no quieran verme nunca más- suspiro profundamente –no quería que se enteraran por otro, debí ser yo quien se lo dijera-

-Estoy a tu lado, Te amo Judy Hoops le dije.

-Yo también te Amo Zorro tonto- fue su respuesta.

* * *

 _volvi! lamento mucho si demoro al actualización peor bueno ya llego *O* y con zuculencia..._

 _los extrañe mucho, me alegra que disfruten cada capitulo y me dejen sus favoritos y comentarios, es como oh por dios mas lectores energías recargadas a escribir xD, creí estar cerca del final del fic pero no lo se, aun tengo ideas que desarrollar y prefiero darles todo claramente nada con prisa.._

 _sin mas muchas gracias de nuevo por su tiempo :3... Cindy_


	24. Castigada

Judy Hoops

.

.

.

Mis labios y mis manos temblaban sin duda, hace unas horas mis padres me llamaron molestos preguntándome si lo que les dijo Prince era cierto, que Nick y yo estábamos en una situación comprometedora, papá casi sufre un paro cardiaco de la impresión cuando mi respuesta fue si, afortunadamente hoy era día libre y justo ahora estábamos en el metro a unos minutos de llegar a enfrentar a mis padres.

Sentí los brazos de Nick rodeándome –Zanahorias, tierra llamando a la más hermosa cola de algodón- no pude evitar sonreír por sus gracias y apreté el abrazo.

-Te amo tanto Zorro- no me cansaba de recordárselo.

-Lo sé, soy irresistible- Nick siempre tan coqueto y gracioso -¿Qué pasara si no me aceptan Judy? son tu familia, nada debe ser más importante que la familia-

-Oye, si realmente me aman tienen que aceptar mis decisiones y te elegí a ti, tu ahora eres mi otra mitad-

-Hey, hey estas muy romántica coneja- y ambos sonreímos las mejillas rojas de Nick delataban su felicidad, misma que yo sentía al estar con él y no estaba dispuesta a perder.

.

.

.

-Con qué cara te presentas en esta casa fueron las palabras con las que me recibió papá, cuando llegamos madre fue quien abrió la puerta y a pesar de sus dudas nos dejo pasar.

-Tienes que escucharme- le pedí.

-Vete de mí vista tú y tu amigo, marido, ya ni sé que es, un zorro Judy, son unos engañosos y estafadores siempre te lo dije- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y se recostó en la silla, mama hacía en una esquina viéndolo todo sin opinar nada.

-Señor Stew- Nick intervino –Tal vez sea la persona que usted más odia en este momento, pero solo necesito preguntarle una cosa ¿alguna vez le importo la opinión de su hija?- todos nos sorprendimos por la altanería de Nick pero entendí su posición el no vino a rogar, vino a darme mi lugar.

-¿vienes a mi casa para hablarme de esa forma?- contra pregunto mi padre.

-Yo no vine a rogarle, si es lo que cree, no tengo que suplicar aceptación de nadie en esta sociedad llena de estúpidos perjuicios, sé que ama a su hija, pero amar no significa vivir por ellos, ¿cuándo Judy dijo que quería ser policía que dijo usted?, por supuesto que no le gusto, incluso hoy día no le gusta la idea ¿miento?-

-Como me va a gustar que mi hija este expuesta al peligro-

-Pero no es su vida, usted ya vivió su vida, no puede esperar que Judy viva la suya bajo sus mandatos, ella no es una niña, es una mujer que pronto cumplirá veintiséis años, usted sabe que se soltó de sus manos cuando ingreso a la academia de policía-

-Ya cállate- Grito el conejo que estaba muy alterado. –ahora somos el hazme reír de todos aquí, ¿eso era lo que querías Judy?

-No papa, lo único que he querido en la vida es ser capaz de seguir mis sueños, Nick y yo estamos juntos, les guste o no, sé que debí decírtelo antes pero por favor- estaba empezando a sollozar- Por favor entiende que lo amo y es el quien me hace feliz-

-Nunca podrás casarte o tener hijos- finalmente mi mamá intervino, estaba destrozada se notaba en su rostro triste y sus ojos apagados.

-Tener una familia no lo es todo en la vida, si ese era el destino que hubiera querido para mí no me hubiera ido nunca, ¿Por qué no pueden entender que no nací para ser una ama de casa?-

-Para eso nacen los conejos para trabajar el campo y cuidar de su familia- me respondió mamá

-Yo no- tome una gran bocanada de aire – No pienso dejar a Nick, zorro o lo que sea, es la persona que elegí para mí, en ustedes esta aceptarlo o no-

-Entonces no hay más que decir, no los quiero a ninguno de los dos aquí- fue lo que expreso levantando de la silla para darnos la espalda y mirar por la ventana.

Aunque se me estaba destrozando el alma por completo, no estaba dispuesta a ceder, fue lo mismo cuando tome la decisión de ser policía, desde niña me decían que lo dejara, como si querer ser alguien en la vida fuera tan malo, ¿Por qué está mal amar a Nick?, con el corazón arrugado de tristeza tenía que decirles adiós a mi familia – Muchas gracias por todo- le di una reverencia y tome la mano de Nick el me dio un si con su rostro, era momento de irnos.

Creí que mamá vendría a despedirse pero prefirió no hacer nada y como dos desterrados nos fuimos de la casa y el pueblo que me vio crecer.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al departamento quise darme una ducha solo para dejar que mis lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua caliente que caía sobre mí y llore, llore hasta que ya no pude mas, sentí el timbre pero no Salí igual Nick recibiría a quien estuviera en la puerta, cuando acepte mis sentimientos por el zorro, cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, desde ese momento en que fui totalmente suya ya no habría vuelta atrás.

¿Estaba preparada para lo que sucedió?, creo que no, en el fondo me aferre al amor de mis padres para que aceptaran mi relación interracial, pero al final no fue así, solo se resignaron Nick por ser mi compañero de trabajo, pero fuera de eso, era evidente que nunca les agrado del todo.

Secaba mi cabello cuando sentí el sonar de mi celular revise la pantalla y era Ruth mi hermana mayor, luego del tercer intento respondí –Hola- la salude con miedo.

-No puedo creer que papá te echara así de la casa, diablos yo por que no estuve hay- la única que me apoyo con mis locuras estaba haciendo presencia.

-Ya no importa- fue todo lo que pude decir y mi las gotas que caían sobre la mesa que me apoyaba, estaba llorando.

-Claro que importa tonta, es un zorro ¿y qué? Siempre es lo mismo contigo te juzgan por decidir cosas diferentes y no debería ser asi, pensar diferente no está mal Judy, el amor no mide razas ni esas cosas-

-No creo que a mi cuñado le guste que hables así- bromee – el si es un conejo-

-y me hubiera enamorado de él aun si era una hiena, lo que sea, es amor, sobra decir que estoy contigo, Nick es muy apuesto, hasta yo caería rendida por el- ahora ella era al graciosa.

-Gracias- con labios temblorosos le dije.

-No me agradezcas, somos hermanas, siempre voy a estar para ti, me importa un bledo si a papá no le gusta Nick, que carajos a mí me encanta, se feliz pequeña, iré a verte pronto- una sonrisa se marcó en mis labios, nos despedimos y colgué el teléfono.

La perilla de la puerta se abrió y Nick entro – Tesoro la pizza se enfría, ¿vienes?- al verlo supe que tome al decisión correcta, ser feliz también significa sacrificios así que lo siento padres, No cambiare a Nick por ningún conejo en el mundo, me lance a él dándole un largo beso.

-Me gusta cuando tomas la iniciativa- dijo con picardía el zorro -¿aun te sientes mal?- pregunto.

-Solo un poco, pero está bien, tú mismo lo dijiste es mi vida, tengo que vivirla bajo mis propias decisiones-

-Eres una niña rebelde que merece ser castigada- alce mis cejas al escucharlo decir esas palabras.

-¿Y de qué forma piensas castigarme?- estaba expectante.

Enseguida Nick comenzó a desabrochar su camisa – olvida la pizza, tengo una comida más importante que devorar- callándome con un beso.

.

.

.

Estaba apenada de una manera que nunca me había sentido antes, yacía totalmente desnuda esposada de ambas muñecas a una de las barras metálicas de la esquina izquierda en la cama, quien me manda a tener una cama con espaldar metálico maldije para mis adentros, nunca antes usamos nuestros implementos de trabajo en el tema sexual y sabía que el apetito carnal de Nick cada vez era mayor pero no me esperaba esto.

Estaba en diagonal apoyada sobre mis rodillas, como un animal en cuatro patas, mi pecho latía con fuerza, estar así era humillante pero al mismo tiempo excitante y el segundo sentimiento fue más grande que el primero.

-Ohh Dios- finalmente grite al sentir los dedos de Nick presionar mi clítoris era simplemente embriagador de placer.

-Apenas estoy comenzando, ahora eres solo mía pequeña y pienso quedarme con todo esta vez- respondí Nick.

Sentí sus dedos ingresar a mí y moverse dentro acariciando mis paredes internas, me retorcí de placer y al creer que eso no era suficiente un mordisco de Nick en mi glúteo derecho curvo por completo mi espalda haciéndome gritar.

Empezaba a jadear y la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía demasiado, Nick era un experto en el juego previo, tenía esa fascinación por saborear mi cuerpo antes de embestir mi interior- te quiero dentro- suplique.

-Aun no coneja, no hasta que chorrees de placer, aun puedes aguantar más-

-No puedo Nick, siento que todo mi cuerpo palpita, entra en mi por favor- realmente lo necesitaba

Sentí los dedos de Nick salir de mi vagina y creí estar lista para recibirlo, pero en cambio el solo abrió mis glúteos y lamió toda mi parte baja, podía sentir su lengua deleitarse de mis labios bajos y moverse en de tal forma que mi cuerpo quería explotar por la sensación.

Sus manos apretaron ambos glúteos- eres una chica mala recuerdas, tendrás lo que deseas cuando yo lo diga- una palmada llego dejando un ardor en mi piel, haciéndome gemir con furia.

-Nick, Nick- llamaba su nombre con demasiado desespero, ahora era su lengua por mi espalda la que erizaba mi piel.

Su mano apretaba mi pequeño seno, sentía el roce de su miembro con mi parte baja, mientras el lamia mi espalda – Nick, haa, Nick- ya no importa cuando suplicaba, el solo hacia conmigo lo que quisiera, estaba atada de manos sin poder hacer nada.

Sentí una gota de ese espeso liquido escarpase en mi parta baja, ya no quedaba dudas que era un rió desbordándose, justo como a él tanto el gustaba, lo sentí tocar y mover en círculos sus dedos – ahora si- susurro, yo por mi lado ya no podía más.

-Por favor, entra en mi- rogaba y finalmente fui escuchada cuando enredo mi cabello en sus manos y de una sola embestida ingreso por completo.

Las embestidas de Nick eran tan duras que el sonido producido resonaba en toda la habitación, el zorro jalaba con cierta fuerza mis cabellos, mientras su pelvis empujada mis caderas, no era nada delicado pero me gustaba, esa impaciencia con la que siempre me hacía suya.

Nuestro amor era dulce y tierno de eso no había duda, pero en el sexo éramos salvajes e insaciables y eso era aún mejor, la mezcla entre un caballero y un depredador en la cama, lo hacia el hombre que me hacia perder todo razonamiento.

Cada embestida arremetía en mi interior con tanta furia que los gritos aumentaban sin control, la cama rechinaba de la intensidad de los movimientos, pero Nick no se detenía y yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

Mi ser era una pluma cerrada que contenía todo el placer que estaba sintiendo y este se acumulaba con cada penetración del zorro, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba embistiendo mi interior pero pronto no podría seguirlo deteniendo la montaña que me lleva a la cima del éxtasis estaba cerca de tocar la punta –mmm, ohhh sii, mmm- era Nick quien gemía tan suavemente que casi pasaban desapercibidos.

El cambio de ritmo llego, bajo la intensidad de los movimientos pero penetraba con mucha fuerza y dejaba su miembro unos segundos palpitar dentro de mí antes de volver a penetrarme, necesito solo pocas entradas de esa forma para abrir la pluma que contenía mi interior, la adrenalina viajo por cada vena de mi cuerpo acompañada de un largo grito, hasta que el aire en mis pulmones se acabó, me costaba respirar este orgasmo me dejo sin fuerzas y mi cuerpo se relajó aun con el dentro.

-Yo no te di permiso de llegar- mis orejas se levantaron de nuevo pero Nick las tomo a ambas entre su mano, levantando todos los vellos de mi piel nuevamente – Todavía puedo darte más- me susurro Nick al oído, mientras comenzaba su ronda de embestidas de nuevo, estaba supremamente sensible.

Tan excitado estaba mi cuerpo que cada penetración era un espasmo que me retorcía, los orgasmos siguieron llegando uno tras otro, aún seguía en la cima del éxtasis, una oleada de calor invadió mi interior, mire de reojo a Nick y su ojos cerrados mientras mordía sus labios y trataba de controlar su respiración me delato que el también llego a la cima.

El zorro se tumbó a mi lado y con torpeza estiro sus brazos para agarrar las llaves y soltarme de las esposas, sentir mis muñecas liberadas fue magnífico, me recosté dejando mi cabeza caer sobre su hombro.

-No cabe duda que eres un depredador- bromee, lo escuche reír.

-Es que tu despiertas mis más primitivos instintos- fue su respuesta.

.

.

.

La cena en casa de Ariadna fue deliciosa, su pareja era un tigre encantador y el pequeño Nick ya tenía ganado por completo el corazón de su tío y el mío, mientras mi familia me daba la espalda, esta nos recibía con tanta felicidad que sentía una gran nostalgia en mi pecho al ver a todos tan alegres por tener a Nick en su casa, en especial su padre.

-¿Podrías prestarme el baño?- le pedí a Ariadna, nuevamente mi cabeza daba vueltas.

-Claro que sí, yo te acompaño-

Una vez hay moje mi rostro, esos mareos hace semanas que no se detenían, al comienzo eran leves, pero de unos días para acá se hacían más frecuentes, mi apetito también se agrando incluso esta noche comí mas que Nick.

El toque en la puerta me devolvió a la realidad -¿Judy está todo bien?- pregunto desde el otro lado al Perra, Salí al encuentro.

-Si tranquila, hace algunas semanas que tengo unos dolores de cabeza que me marean un poco- le explique.

-Deberías ir al médico con urgencia, ¿tienes vomito?-

-No la verdad no, solo me da más hambre que de costumbre- vi como torcía la boca ante mis palabras.

-Judy mañana mismo líbrate de mi hermano y vamos al médico las dos solas- hablaba con preocupación.

-Enserio estoy bien, debe ser el stress por el trabajo- respondí dándole mi mejor sonrisa.

-Yo creo que estas embarazada- y todo mi mundo se derrumbó al escucharla.

* * *

 _¿podrá la coneja estar embarazada del zorro? haaa grite de emocion xD_

 _muchas gracias mis lectores ustedes son los mejores, por sus bellas palabras y su tiempo en esta historia... cindy_


	25. Revuelta social

Judy y Nick completaban su ronda por la zona del centro asignada para la vigilancia de su patrulla, hasta el momento fue un día sin mayor complicaciones, recibieron la llamada que necesitaban refuerzos para controlar una protesta en los el palacio de justicia de la zona.

Judy tenía su cabeza vuelta un nudo, no había tenido forma de zafarse de Nick, es demasiado perspicaz de daba cuenta de todo, así que hasta el momento no estaba segura de su embarazo o no y para complicar más las cosas, la primera prueba en casa dio negativo pero la segunda positivo, justo la noche que celebraron en familia el cumpleaños de Nick tendría que enterarse de tremenda noticia que llevaba días carcomiéndola por dentro.

Finalmente Ariadna apareció en su departamento anoche a pedirle a Judy que la acompañara al ginecólogo, cosa que Nick dijo sí al ser asunto de mujeres, dejando a Judy sola al menos para la cita médica, hasta mañana sabría con certeza si era un bebé o no, hace una semana desde que tiene la sospecha, contando el tiempo con los mareos y el gran apetito, serían ya cuatro semanas en total, su primer mes de gestación, si es un conejo faltarían algo mas de cuatro meses, pero si es un zorro faltarían mucho mas, ya no estaba segura de nada.

A su llegada se encontraron con una gran manifestación se trataba de los grupos que defendían la igualdad de razas y derechos de la ciudad, normalmente no eran tan escandalosos ni tan numerosos, pero esta vez lo que sea que sucedió fue de gran magnitud.

-Hoops, Wilde- grito Rinolopez y su compañero Lobenzo se acercaron donde ellos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- preguntó el Lobo.

-Recibimos el mensaje de que se necesitaban refuerzos, solo estamos cumpliendo nuestro trabajo- Respondió Judy.

-Me temo que están moralmente ligados a esta situación será mejor que se vayan chicos- pidió su compañero Rinolopez.

-Un momento- interrumpió Nick- No me vengan con tonterías de perjuicios y moralidad, en una sociedad tan corrompida e hipócrita, se más claro y di que sucede-

Los compañeros se miraron antes de hacer un gesto de aprobación, Lobenzo tomo la palabra- el Juez encargado se negó a realizar una boda y por eso la protesta-

Ambos se extrañaron- ahora también casarse es ilegal ¿o qué?, es un tontería- replicó Nick.

-No si se trata de una pareja de diferente Razas-hablo Rinolopez.

La cara de sorpresa de Nick y Judy lo dijo todo ambos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la noticia, el zorro comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Vaya eso sí que fue una sorpresa ¿Quién tuvo las huevas de atreverse a hacer eso?- pregunto.

-Nick, qué son esas palabras- lo regaño Judy.

-Es la verdad tesoro-

Rinolopez rompió las burlas del zorro –No sabemos quienes son, parece que no son personas conocidas públicamente una simple pareja de un Alce con una tigresa-

-Wow- se burló Nick- Ya sabemos quién tiene los pantalones en esa relación, pobre hombre- Su ironía contagió a sus compañeros quienes no pudieron evitar reírse también. Y bromear al respecto.

La cara de desagrado de Judy lo decía todo, los tres machos continuaban haciendo sus comentarios, la frente de la coneja parecía palpitar y comenzó a mover su pierna –A mí no me parece graciosos- los tres se ajustaron los uniformes ante las palabras y el rostro de su compañera.

Los medios de comunicación llegaron al lugar a cubrir la noticia, esto los regresos a la realidad, todos tomaron posiciones mientras contenían a la gente de entrar al edificio.

.

.

-No lograremos nada con esto- Le dijo Nick a su compañera

-Tienes razón, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, o los casan o se volverá todo un caos- fue la respuesta de Judy.

La gente era mucha y estaba muy molesta, ambos sabían que tenían razón, según la constitución todos los individuos nacen con los mismos derechos, pero era la misma sociedad quien llenándose de perjuicios incumplía con esta primera insignia de la Ley: igualdad.

Tomando eso en cuenta las relaciones interraciales no eran algo ilegal solo mal visto, bajo la Ley la pareja que estaba reclamando su derecho al matrimonio tenía toda la razón ambos podían independiente de su raza, pero los jueces bajo su moral se negaban a llevar a cabo la unión de los individuos.

-¿Puedes quedarte con los demás un momento?, creo que se quién puede solucionar esto pero necesito hacer una llamada urgente- Judy dudo pero cedió y le dio vía libre a su compañero de retirarse por un momento.

El zorro ingreso al edificio, busco un lugar con buena señal y el menor ruido posible tenía mucho tiempo sin hablar con ella pero era la única opción, unos segundos de espera antes de tener respuesta –Hola preciosa –Fue el saludo de Nick.

.

.

.

La noticia se expandió rápidamente y la multitud se calmó una respetable Juez de la ciudad accedió a ejecutar el matrimonio, la gente esperaba ansioso en las afueras la salida de la pareja, Judy y los demás seguían atentos ante cualquier nueva revuelta.

La coneja se exaltó cuando tomaron su mano se giró para encontrarse con Nick –Ven conmigo, tenemos pase en primera fila para este caótico evento- le dijo el zorro.

-¿Qué?- pero antes que pudiera seguir protestando Nick la tomo y la llevo dentro moviéndose por pasillos llegaron hasta la sala donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

-Oficiales Wilde y Hoops la jueza Montecarlo pidió apoyo en seguridad para evitar cualquier situación vinimos por eso- Nick siempre sabía qué decir ante cualquier situación.

-Está bien pero deben mantenerse aquí en la entrada- fueron las indicaciones de los otros oficiales.

-No tenemos ningún problema- aseguró Judy.

La coneja sonreía la verdad estaba muy emocionada hoy se romperían uno de los tabúes más grandes de la sociedad y fue sin previo aviso, detallo la pareja la chica ella bellísima sin lugar a dudas alta e imponente, el chico muy guapo también, la miradas de la tigresa y la coneja se miraron y Judy noto que se acercaba a ella.

-¿Usted es la oficial Judy Hoops?- le pregunto la chica.

-Si soy yo, es un gusto poder estar aquí, permítame decirle que es muy valiente lo que están haciendo-

-La única valiente es usted, la admiro mucho, tomarse el valor de convertirse en oficial a pesar de todo, la forma como resolvió el caso de los aulladores- Nick tosió cuando dijo esto nunca lo metían en los créditos al hablar de ese tema- una vez en una rueda de prensa dio un mensaje muy importante, es tiempo de romper esquemas, eso es todo lo que estamos haciendo, siguiendo su ejemplo-

Judy se ruborizo tanto ante estas palabras, fueron interrumpidas ante la llegada de la jueza y la chica se disculpó para volver a tomar su lugar -Te dije que eres admirable- le susurro Nick al oído

Una Jirafa muy alta y delgada casi un metro noventa de estatura, con un elegante porte entró por la puerta sus ojos buscaron a Nick y este le hizo señas de saludo con sus manos, la juez le giño el ojo en respuesta – ¿la conoces?- preguntó Judy con un tono algo molesto.

-Es una amiga de la infancia, no fue fácil convencerla pero aquí está, nunca debes dudar de mis encantos-

-¿Acaso tú y ella?, Zorro por favor hasta con una jirafa- se notaba la indignación de Judy.

-¿Estas celosa?-

-Claro que no-

-Tranquila, es solo una vieja amiga, ahora mira bien y disfruta la escena que estás viendo-

Judy se relajó, Nick tenía razón ya le sacaría toda la información luego, la boda fue corta pero bastante emotiva, la jueza recordó el derecho que tenemos todos de ser tratados por igual, cuando la pareja se dieron los votos Judy no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima de emoción, el beso todo fue perfecto, al final de todo fue un día que cambiaría muchas cosas en Zootopia.

.

.

.

-Entonces es cierto, te convertiste en todo un oficial de policía… hay no puedo creerlo, ven acá- la alta chica le dio una gran abrazo a Nick.

-Si yo también te extrañe Maritza – trataba de zafarse pero su amiga no lo soltaba.

-Tu madre estaría tan orgulloso de ti- al decir esto fue que se separó para verlo a los ojos, tomo su rostro y le jalo los cachetes.

-Sigues siendo tan guapo, háblame de la señora Wilde ¿Por qué ya debes tener alguna?, debe ser una zorra muy bella-

-No exactamente una zorra, pero si es bellísima- la jirafa mostró sorpresa y luego una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora entiendo todo, Zorro astuto, así que tú también, bueno ¿Quién es la afortunada?- pregunto mientras Nick le señaló y ella giró a ver a la pequeña coneja con traje de policía.

-Oficial Hoops ¿cierto?-

-Esa misma, es un placer conocerla Jueza Mon...- pero antes que pudiera seguir la jirafa se agacho para abrazarla.

-Gracias por cuidar a Nick- le dijo.

-No hay de que, muchas gracias por haber hecho eso, significa mucho para todos-

-¿Hablas de mi trabajo?- bromeo la chica- por favor eso no fue nada alguien debía hacerlo, además un amigo me convenció diciéndome que sería la primera vez de muchas que se vendrían, y quien se atreviera hoy sería quien se llevara la gloria y el reconocimiento y seamos sinceros en el ámbito legal eso lo es todo-

-Esa persona tiene un buen poder de convencimiento sin duda-

-Si pequeña cuídate de él, dicen que es un tramposo como todos los zorros- ambas sonrieron.

-Estoy frente a ustedes aun- reprocho Nick.

-Creo que algo me habla pero es demasiado pequeño como para escucharlo- se burló Maritza.

-Claro frente a ti todos los demás parecen ratones- fue la respuesta de Nick.

-Qué tal si vamos por un café ¿Qué dices Judy?- preguntó la jueza.

-Eso me encantaría- con su gran sonrisa acepto.

La charla fue placentera, fue muy agradable para Judy escuchar todo lo que Maritza le conto de Nick, se conocían desde niños eran vecinos cuando este se mudó a Zootopia, aunque después de la muerte de la madre del zorro ella no supo de el por un par de años, luego cuando estaba en la universidad lo descubrió vendiendo algunas baratijas en el mercado, por mucho que trato de ayudarlo Nick le decía que podía valerse por sí solo.

Judy detalló a la jirafa era no solo alta, la forma como hablaba y movía su manos siempre tan elegante, sus tiernas orejas y esas pecas en la piel tan propias de su raza, se notaba la buena relación que tenían esos dos casi parecía hermanos igual hablamos de una amistad de más de 20 años, la chica era mayor que Nick tres años por eso lo trataba como un niño pequeño.

También fue bueno conocer que ella quien le dio los permisos legales que Nick usaba para sus negocios turbios, la chica sabía que no era correcto pero prefería eso a que su amigo resultara preso en cualquier momento, la despedida incluyó una invitación a cenar en su casa la próxima semana la cual aceptaron con gusto.

.

.

.

Estaban a unas manzanas del apartamento así que decidieron caminar.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas Nick- fue Judy la que rompió el silencio.

-No, para nada solo…. la vida no me dio una familia pero sí buenos amigos, eso es todo-

-Eso no es del todo cierto, ahora tienes un familia, padre, hermanos y sobrinos- le reclamó al coneja.

-Es muy reciente, aun no me lo creo-

-Tú ¿nunca te has contactado con la familia de tu madre otra vez? – con algo de inseguridad preguntó la coneja.

Nick pensó mucho antes de responder- Gente que desprecio a su propia hija y hermana no vale la pena volver a ver, sería una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo- el zorro rió con picardía y cambió el tema -Cola de algodón ¿Cómo te imaginas tu propia casa?-

Esa pregunta dejo fuera de base a Judy quien se tomó algunos segundos para pensar la respuesta

\- Muy grande, los conejos tendemos a ser familias numerosas, así que nos gustan los espacios amplios, pintada de blanco con muchas flores en todos lados, ventanas anchas que dejan entrar mucha luz, si, algo así me gustaría- la idea marcó una sonrisa en su rostro y mucha felicidad.

-Tengo algo que pedirte, respecto a eso, pero no sé- Nick dudo.

\- Habla ya- suplico Judy.

-Pues venderé mi casa actual y sinceramente no deseo volver ahí, y pues sabes que tengo suficiente dinero… y sería un desperdicio estar pagando renta en el apartamento siempre, entonces pensé en comprar una casa nueva para los dos y quisiera….- a medida que Nick hablaba el rostro de Judy se iluminaba más, sabía lo que el zorro quería decirle.

-¿Te gustaría que viviéramos juntos, como pareja?- con unas mejillas totalmente sonrojadas pregunto el zorro

-Creí que ya lo hacíamos, sería solo una mudanza ¿no crees?- ambos sonreían

-Te amo Judy Hoops-

-Siempre lo he sabido oficial Wilde-

Nick dudo estaban en la calle pero al final no aguanto las ganas, la trajo hacia él y la beso, Judy correspondió tampoco le importo las miradas de la gente, ambos sabían algo, era hora de romper los esquemas y prejuicios de su relación.

* * *

 _se que estan ansiosos por saber mas del estado de judy y les dare todo el gusto en el próximo capítulo... este tenía que pasar para que la sociedad rompiera esos tontos esquemas y fuera algo bueno para nuestros protagonistas ahora si estamos en la recta final T.T_

 _el siguiente capítulo está casi listo no demorare en actualizar :D, no dejen de comentar me encanta leer sus reacciones, son los mejores... Cindy_


	26. Just said i do

Judy Hoops

.

.

.

Nick se despidió con un beso y se quedó cubriendo el pápelo del trabajo pendiente en la comisaria, nuestro trabajo seguía normal a excepción de los encuentros con Prince quien nos miraba con total desprecio, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta por que no dijo nada a Bogo de habernos encontrado teniendo sexo en sus oficinas, era realmente una persona extraña.

Ya en la sala de espera el tiempo se me hacía eterno.

-Aún faltan unos cinco pacientes antes que nosotras- comentó Ariadna.

-Como una hora más aquí sentadas-

-El doctor Gonzales es un buen amigo, fue quien estuvo conmigo en el embarazo del pequeño Nick y desde antes, no tiene perjuicios por lo de las razas, por eso no dude en traerte aquí- se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz.

-Sé que algo te preocupa, por favor dímelo- le pedí, y me miró con unos ojos a punto de llorar.

-Judy los embarazados de familias biológicas diferentes son supremamente riesgosos, te dije que viniéramos al día siguiente y no hiciste caso, cada día de tú trabajo es un peligro para el bebé- no podía articular bien las palabras su conmoción era evidente.

-Yo me siento bien, aun no me creo que sea un bebé- trate de alzarle el ánimo.

-Yo tuve dos abortos antes de Nick- finalmente me confesó y eso sí que se sintió como una punzada en el corazón.

-Que- fue todo lo que pude decir, mi lengua se sentía pesada.

-Si es un zorro, los riesgos de perderlo son muy altos, cada vez que haces fuerza física, porque tu cuerpo está diseñado para una cría de conejo, no de otra raza y menos tan diferente, si fuera una liebre bien, pero hablamos de un zorro, solo en la gestación son casi dos meses de diferencia, tu cuerpo puede no aguantar-

-Los dos bebés anteriores ¿eran tigres?- y ella me respondió un si con su rostro.

-Uno lo perdí a los dos meses, no estábamos seguro de nada y esos nos destrozó por completo, el segundo fue prematuro, mi cuerpo no lo soporto, era un tigre ellos tienen una gestación de nueve meses, mientras los perros va de siete a ocho meses, cuando mi cuerpo creyó estar listo lo envió antes, nació sin signos vitales- comenzó a sollozar y me apresure en abrazarla.

-Lo siento tanto- quería verme fuerte, pero yo también me fui en lágrimas el dolor de dos pérdidas debió ser terrible y me sentí tan triste por ellos dos, Alfred su pareja era una persona encantadora y un padre maravilloso.

-No pude más entre en una depresión horrible, luego de dos años, me enteré que estaba embarazada de nuevo, lo primero que pensé fue en abortarlo antes que la naturaleza me lo quitara, pero Gonzales me pidió esperar hasta la primera ecografía, y cuando escuche su corazón no pude pedirle que lo sacara de mi interior, luego en la segunda ecografía recibí la noticia que lucía como un perro y tuve que pasar todo el embarazado en cama y a las 31 semanas nació Nick-

-Es un niño precioso, con su nariz marcando ese sombreado recto negro que diferencia los siberianos de los lobos (en el caso de los lobos el color oscuro se queda solo en la punta en los perros es lineal cosa que me explico Austin un día) pero tiene pecas eso siempre llamó mi atención, ya luego que me dijiste que el papa era un tigre todo cobró sentido-

-Mi hermano si te fijas bien puedes notar que es un mestizo, su espalda ancha, su cara cuadrada, sus rasgos fuertes, su altura, podría apostar que el frió no hace nada en él- ella tenía razón sin duda Nick era más robusto que un zorro normal.

-Esperemos que todo Salga bien y si es un bebé lo cuidare con toda mi vida te lo juro- le prometí.

.

.

.

Gonzales era una cebra tenia esas suaves líneas rayadas en su piel, pero como profesional sumamente atento, se tomó todo el tiempo de explicarme, lo sucedido con Ariadna y los riesgos de tener un embarazo interracial siendo ambos tan diferentes.

-La mayor complicación viene de ser familias genéticas diferentes, una raza se antepondra sobre la otra, si es un zorro será sin un duda un embarazo de alto riesgo e infortunadamente dado los casos clínicos en el 95% de ellos las hembras pierden el bebé, pero si es un conejo igual será riesgoso, pero las probabilidades esta vez son 80-90% de lograrlo-

Sentía mi corazón partirse en pedazos -¿Como lo comprobaremos, con una muestra de sangre?- pregunte, trataba de sonar lo más calmada posible pero la verdad era que estaba aterrada por completo, Nick sufrió tanto con el aborto de Susan y si yo perdía el bebé sería demasiado para él.

-Recuéstate en camilla si ya tienes cuatro semanas, haremos la primera ecografía- no espere verlo tan pronto, mi cuerpo temblaba de nervios y con ayuda de Ariadna subí en la camilla mientras el médico preparaba todo.

-¿Lista?- preguntó la cebra

-La verdad no- y reí nerviosamente, no podía controlarlos.

Sentí el frío en mi barriga y luego la suave máquina de desplazo por mi piel mientras la pantalla mostraba imágenes poco claras.

-Vamos pequeño muéstrate- susurraba el médico.

Cada segundo se sentía como una eternidad, casi sentía el palpitar de mi corazón en la garganta, todo era un mar de contradictorias emociones, luego el sonido de un corazón latiendo resonó en la habitación, inmediatamente mis labios temblaron y las lágrimas salieron sin control, tape mi boca mientras veía lo que se movía en la pantalla, hay estaba sin duda.

-Hay tienes a tu bebé Judy- exclamó feliz el médico y sentí tanta tranquilidad en mi pecho que parecía querer explotar, una combinación de Nick y mía yacía en mi interior, era simplemente increíble.

No hacía más que llorar, quería articular alguna palabras pero no podía Ariadna me regalo un abrazo, ambas estábamos tan felices, era una noticia increíble tenía que contárselo a Fru fru enseguida seguro gritaría y saltaría de felicidad conmigo.

-Es demasiado temprano para determinar que raza es, te daré una incapacidad de gestación debes abandonar el trabajo inmediatamente, sin importar nada es un embarazo de alto riesgo y no quiero correr ninguno, tienes que mantenerte en reposo, caminatas cortas en el día, pero cama la mayor parte del tiempo- Gonzales decía muchas cosas y yo solo me limitaba a corresponder con mi rostro, aún estaba totalmente conmocionada.

-Papá estará tan feliz de poder ver un nieto de Nick, voy a ser tía, es maravilloso- La perra sin duda no cabía de dicha también.

Llegamos a la estación en busca de Nick para el almuerzo, Ariadna ya había planeado como darle la noticia, me dio una cajita para que lo sorprendiera, en el camino llame a Fru Fru y le di la noticia, grito tan fuerte que creí quedaría sorda, prometí visitarla mañana, también le comunique a Ruth y recibí otro grito ensordecedor.

Nick nos recibió con alegría, pero su instinto Zorro le dijo que algo teníamos entre manos, Ariadna se zafó de la situación con la excusa de ir por el niño a la guardería y me dejo sola con él para contarle, le pedí que comiéramos afuera y llegamos al restaurante de pastas que tanto nos gusta.

.

.

.

-Sabes no me gustan mucho, pero creo que también deberíamos comprar nuestro propio coche, tengo suficiente dinero para darnos ciertos gustos y pues si vamos a ser una familia quiero que tengas todo mi Zanahorias- oírlo nombrar la palabra familia me puso los pelos de punta.

-Me pediste que viviéramos juntos, cosa que ya hacemos, te dije será solo una mudanza- seguía extremadamente nerviosa y era muy evidente no hacía más que decir tonterías sin sentido.

-Coneja ¿qué pasa?- preguntó alzando la ceja el zorro.

Suspire profundamente y trague saliva, tomé la caja y se la pase – es para ti, es algo que nos incumbe a los dos- mordí mis labios ya estaba por ponerme a llorar.

Nick extendió su mano para recibirla, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el contenido, me miró y yo le di un si con mi rostro – Oh Dios- exclamó y tapo sus ojos para controlar las lágrimas, pero estas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Cambie de puesto y se senté su lado abrazándolo por la cintura, Nick me rodeo con un brazo y el otro tenía su mano en sus ojos, en la caja yacían un par de zapatos de bebé, una idea muy singular sin duda, lo escuche suspirar profundamente tomo los pequeños zapatitos y los puso en su palma derecha. Nick no se cansaba de apreciarlos.

-Creí que no podrías hacer que te amará más- bromeó Nick, yo sonreí con nerviosismo.

-Pensé que era un imposible- le respondí.

-Yo también, sigo sin entenderlo, pero… pero... es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mi vida, gracias Judy Hoops, te amo tanto, tanto-

-Vamos a ser padres, Dios estoy tan frenética y anonadada- le confesé.

-No me alcanzara la vida para agradecerte esto, tanta felicidad, necesitamos esa casa rápido y el coche- el zorro no cabía de la emoción.

-Nick… hay un riesgo de perderlo- aunque fuera difícil tenía que aclararle la situación del embarazo, el zorro se quedó estático con estas últimas palabras.

-Haremos todo lo posible porque eso no suceda, aunque sea 1% de probabilidades de tenerlo no me rendiré Judy, es nuestro bebé- no cabe duda que Nick siempre sabe qué decir.

.

.

.

Me presente en la oficina del Jefe Bogo con la incapacidad médica, con todo el dolor de mi alma debía dejar mi trabajo enseguida y volver después, el gran moreno se desmayó de la impresión por la noticia.

Nick pidió a Garraza ayuda y varios compañeros se alertaron para saber que pasaba, cuando le dijimos dos más también cayeron sentados de la impresión, luego de unos segundos no hacían más que felicitarnos, el Jefe bogo abrió sus ojos poco a poco y se fue en lágrimas pidiéndome que me cuidara mucho y que no me preocupara que podría volver cuando fuera necesario.

Nick cocino la cena para consentirme no hallaba que hacer el zorro por mí, también me invitó una película romántica esa noche última función, era todo un caballero cuidando su dama, le comente lo que dijo el médico la preocupación se marcó en su rostro por todos los riesgos, pero no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento.

Yo sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, si perdió un bebé de una canida ¿Qué posibilidades hay que una coneja pueda con su hijo?, aunque el temor lo consumiera por dentro no me lo demostraría para no preocuparme.

No estaba muy acostumbrada a las funciones muy tarde de noche, pero la película fue tan hermosa y con mis hormonas a millón, llore como una niña pequeña, al acabar Nick me pidió que esperáramos que todos salieran para que nadie me empujara, el cine ya estaba sin nadie solo algunos empleados, el zorro fue al baño tardo bastante a decir verdad y salimos al parqueadero, teníamos la patrulla con nosotros, no era muy profesional pero ya que.

-Espera aquí traeré tu carruaje- me indicó el zorro creí que se trataba del coche, pero en vez de eso un carrito de supermercado fue lo que trajo.

-Súbase por favor Madame- me pidió Nick.

-¿Estás bromeando?- preguntó muy incrédula.

-Vamos cola de algodón confía en mí, le puse cojines - y me guiño el ojo, finalmente cedí igual nadie podía vernos a esas horas de la madrugada.

Nick me daba vueltas por todo el parqueadero –Wow- gritamos los dos era como ser niños, la verdad, luego se detuvo para ponerse frente a mí – música por favor- grito al aire y una canción comenzó a sonar y Nick se movía esperando la letra, seguro para cantarla y hacer gestos, sabía que se trataba de algo que planeó el zorro.

 _It's a beautiful night_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do_

 _Hey, baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

 _Is it the look in your eyes_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares, baby?_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

Reconocí la canción enseguida Marry You de Garrudo Mars y la amaba con locura, estaba totalmente conmocionada y lloraba de felicidad, mientras Nick seguía bailando y cantando para mí.

 _Just say I do,_

 _Tell me right now baby,_

 _Tell me right now baby, baby_

 _Just say I do_

 _._

 _Tell me right now baby,_

 _Tell me right now baby, baby_

 _Oh it's a beautiful night_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do_

 _Hey baby_

 _think I wanna marry you_

 _._

 _Is it the look in your eyes?_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

No había forma de que no me enamora de Nick, sus locuras encajan perfectamente con mi cordura, el me complementa en cuerpo y alma y yo estaba perdidamente encantada por lo que estaba haciendo, lo vi sacar el anillo de su bolsillo y sus piernas temblaban para caminar hacia mí.

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa Judy Hoops?- preguntó con su pecho agitado y sus manos extendidas sosteniendo el anillo.

-Claro que si- Grite y lo abrase, Nick me levanto para sacarme del carrito de mercado, nos mantuvimos unidos en un beso, ambos llorábamos de felicidad, seríamos una familia ya no cabía duda alguna.

* * *

 _Quien no quisiera una propuesta asi? ese zorro se pasa de hermoso por eso lo amamos sin duda..._

 _Estamos a dos capítulos del final, disfrútenlos por que esto pronto se acabara ando nostálgica por dejar esta historia T.T pero la cogida ha sido tan maravillosa que no tengo como agradecerles de verdad... Cindy_


	27. Mini judy o mini Nick?

Nick Wilde

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con demasiada perfección Judy dormida a mi lado, desde que me entere del embarazo no teníamos intimidad por recomendación médica, pasaba mis noches contemplándola y llenándola de caricias hasta que cayera dormida, ella se veía tan preciosa con ropa o sin ella era mi obra de arte favorita, es tan maravilloso pensar que en su vientre esta creciendo nuestro bebé, el anillo en su dedo brillo y recordé que ahora soy un macho comprometido, todo era tan perfecto y eso es justamente lo que me aterraba.

Acompañe a Judy al médico para estar al tanto de todos los cuidados y recomendaciones, recibimos muchas visitas últimamente, Fru Fru fue la primera grito de felicidad al ver el anillo de compromiso, mis hermanos venían muy seguido en especial Ariadna asegurándose que la barriga marchara bien, incluso Ruth la hermana mayor de la coneja vino a verla a pesar de su esposo y sus padres quiso brindarle su apoyo en un situación así.

Para la coneja no era nada fácil estarse quieta todo el día, hasta que le compre uno de esos televisores inteligentes con una suscripción a Netflix, se volvió adicta a las series y eso la mantenía distraída, no quería que le faltara nada ni a mi futura esposa, mucho menos a mi bebé.

Yo seguía cumpliendo mis rondas de trabajo, me asignaron diferentes compañeros en especial los nuevos reclutas, incluso me tocó un par de veces con la princesita, también las rondas de oficina y nocturnas, afortunadamente las noches que no podía cuidarla la llevaba donde mi papá con Ariadna y su esposo y ellos lo hacían por mi, realmente no sabía ya cómo agradecerles a mi familia por todo lo que hacían por nosotros, en especial mi viejo que adoraba a Judy como su propia hija.

Poco a poco desde aquella revuelta social las parejas interraciales tenían menos miedo a mostrar sus afectos en público, y las bodas crecieron en número, Maritza paso a ser una de las juezas mas importantes en la ciudad, siempre llamaba a preguntar por Judy, incluso vino una vez a vernos, pero esas dos se llevaban tan bien que yo fui echado a un lado.

Solo faltaban los padres de Judy para que mi coneja no tuviera preocupaciones, se que el rechazo de ellos aun la lastimaba, aunque ella dijera que todo está bien, mañana se cumplirán diez semanas y estábamos listos para la segunda ecografía, estaba tan nervioso, todo el tiempo sentía mi estomago revuelto y esas ganas de vomitar, mientras Judy sólo tenía una apetito voraz, para mi cualquier comida era desagradable, pero no cambiaría nada de mi vida, saben no era como la soñé, por el contrario era mil veces mejor.

.

.

.

El médico fue muy amable como siempre y cuando comenzó la ecografía, cuando percibí el suave sonido de su corazon me sentí desmayar, Gonzales y Judy se burlaban diciendo que era yo quien estaba llevando el embarazo y todos sus síntomas, pero que mas da aunque no entendiera la imagen en el monitor ahí estaba nuestro bebé .

-Por el momento esta normal, pero no quiero confiarme en nada, necesito que sigas en total reposo Judy-

-Creo que ya se agoto todas las películas románticas en Netflix- bromee.

-¿Aun no sabemos si es un conejo o un zorro?- se notaba la preocupación de la coneja.

-Me temo que solo en la próxima lo sabremos, aun es muy pequeño Judy- fue la respuesta del médico.

-Hasta entonces lo cuidaremos muchísimo, no se preocupe- estaba tan impaciente por tenerlo ya entre mis brazos.

-Nick, Judy, ante el mas mínimo dolor no duden en ir a la clínica, aun si es leve, no se confíen, cualquier anomalía corran enseguida, no podemos darnos ninguna espera con el bebé ¿está claro?- ambos respondimos afirmativamente.

Salimos y ayude a la coneja a subir al coche con cuidado, cada cosa procura que la hiciera sin el menor esfuerzo posible, entre para disponernos a ir a casa.

-Nick ¿aun piensas en el bebé que perdió Susan?- la pregunta de Judy abrió una herida que no sanaba y que me aterraba que se repitiera.

-Cada día tesoro y no por la mamá, sabes muy bien que ella fue un error que no supe manejar, pero la criatura que se formó en su vientre también era mío, la vida sabrá por qué no quiso dármelo, y si hubiera nacido, lo amara tanto como te amo a ti y el bebé que llevas en tu barriga-

-Estoy tan asustada Nick- me confesó, aunque yo siempre lo supe.

-Seremos una familia Tesoro, solo debemos ser cuidadosos, pero este mini Judy- posando mi mano en su vientre.

-o mini Nick- completo ella y ambos sonreímos.

-Tendrá los padres mas amorosos del mundo, es la única persona que amare tanto o mas de lo que te amo a ti-

Ella posó su mano en mi nuca para poder darme un beso -solo hay que esperar y pronto estará con nosotros- dijo regalándome una enorme sonrisa.

-Soy muy paciente- respondí.

.

.

.

Esa noche Judy no hallaba acomodo en la cama, ni las cientos de almohadas extra que me pidió servían para que pudiera conciliar el sueño, al final se levanto para ir al baño, le pregunto si te trataba de algún dolor, pero ella lo negó.

-NICK- grito con tanto horror mi nombre que una desagradable sensación recorrió mi cuerpo me asome al baño y mis piernas fallaron, mi corazon se acelero y mis manos comenzaron a temblar, mi felicidad era un caja de cristal que acababa de romperse, estrellada fuertemente contra la pared por la vida.

Judy me miraba con una cara de dolor y pánico mezclados, todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba apoyada en el lavamos y bajo ella un charco de sangre, nos miramos por unos segundos antes que la coneja soltara a llorar desconsolada.

-NICK- su voz sonada como un lamento- MI BEBÉ NICK, MI BEBÉ- repetía una y otra vez, tuve que controlar el temblar de mis manos para tomarla por el brazo.

-Respira, tranquila, llamare una ambulancia, tranquila- le dije tratando de calmarla.

Judy se toco y sus manos se mancharon de sangre -NOOOOOOO- un grito desgarrador- lo estoy perdiendo Nick, lo estoy perdiendo- estaba tan adolorida que su voz y su respiración comenzaban a fallar, la cargue entre mi brazos y salimos de hay lo mas rápido que pude en nuestro coche, le repetía una y otra vez que todo saldría bien.

Conduci como un loco, seguramente llegarían muchas foto multas, pero nada de eso me importo, durante eso le marque en altavoz tanto a Gonzales que afortunadamente estaba de turno en la clínica y Ariadna para darle que nos alcanzara allá.

Llegamos a la urgencia y el medico Gonzales estaba listo para recibirlos, la montaron en la camilla y se la llevaron, yo tenia su mano agarrada y corría a su lado -tranquila amor, todo saldrá bien- le decía, pero las lagrimas de ella no cesaban.

Luego de pasar una gran puerta, me bloquearon el paso y tuve que soltar su mano mientras se la llevaban lejos de mi, cuando la madera se cerro en mi cara caí de rodillas y hay fue cuando comencé a llorar, el dolor en el pecho eran tan hondo que no hay forma de describirlo, sentía que todo a mi alrededor se movía en cámara lenta, mientras mi alma se partía en mi pedazos, mi pecho estaba muy agitado y me costaba respirar, estaba perdiendo todo.

.

.

.

Sentado en la sala de espera con la mente en blanco, luego que una enfermera me ayudara a levantarme, seguramente una mirada vacía por que así se sentía mi alma en estos momentos, completamente vacía, era mi culpa lo se, yo era el mestizo, el defectuoso, nuevamente la vida me quitaba a mi hijo, nuevamente me quedaba sin nada.

-Nick- escuche que me llamaban, pero no podía procesar nada, la voz se volvía mas sonora, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro fue que logre reaccionar.

-Hijo- volví en si, era mi papá, me levante para abrazarlo y nuevamente me eche a llorar, el solo me apretó fuertemente.

-¿Aun no han dicho nada?- me pregunto papá luego de un largo rato dejando sacar todo el dolor.

-No, nada aun, solo se la llevaron sin mas- me costaba mucho articular las palabras -¿Ariadna donde esta?- pregunte.

-Afuera con el niño en el auto, alfred esta fuera de la ciudad por trabajo, así que no tuvimos quien se quedara con Nick, Austin esta en camino, somos tu familia no los dejaremos solos-

-Gracias- pude decir y nuevamente comencé a sollozar.

-Hijo, hora de saber la verdad- y me señalo algo a mi espalda me gire y Gonzales venia caminado hacia nosotros.

-Nick, Señor Wilde- no tuve necesidad de escuchar sus ojos lo dijeron todo -Nick tuvimos que realizar un legrado, lamento mucho que todo resultara así, realmente perdóname por no haber podido salvar a su bebé- no podía culparlo, se muy bien cuanto cuido el embrazo de Judy.

Caí sentado y me lleve las manos a la cabeza, miraba como las gotas de agua caían al piso, eran mis lagrimas, pero ya no importa cuanto llorara nada me devolvería a mi hijo.

Alguien me abrazo por la espalda -Lo siento Nick, lo siento tanto- era Austin reconocí su voz.

Necesite varios minutos para poder reponerme un poco -¿dejaste las niñas en casa?- le pregunte a mi hermano.

-Si Laura, esta con ellas vine tan pronto como Ariadna me comunico lo sucedido, ella esta afuera con el niño, aunque... esta completamente destrozada también, seguro recordó las veces que paso por esto- olvide cuanto Ariadna sobreprotegia a Judy, justamente para evitar esta situación que ella vivió dos veces antes.

-¿Señor Wilde?- pregunto una enferma y los tres hombres respondimos con un si.

-La señora Hoops ya se encuentra en el cuarto, aun no se ha despertado de la anestesia, por su condición tan alterada fue general, puede pasar con ella cuando desee, habitación 215, al fondo y luego a la izquierda- me indico y le di las gracias por la informacion.

-Ve con ella- de dijeron ambos y con las piernas flaqueando camine a encontrarme con mi prometida.

.

.

.

Judy dormida, sus parpados estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar tome su mano entre las mías, aguardando que la anestesia pasara, tardeo un largo rato antes que empezara a reaccionar.

Acaricie sus cabellos y ella me miro tan triste -¿el bebé?- pregunto enseguida y mi corazon se estrujo por completo ante el dolor de contarle lo sucedido.

-Ya no hay bebé, lo perdimos- con labios tembloroso hable.

-NO- se altero y quito mi mano de sus cabellos - MIENTES- Grito -Deja de mentirme Nick, quiero a mi bebé, esta aquí- acariciando su barriga -Noooo, por favor dime que es mentira- estaba totalmente desconsolada.

-Judy, cálmate- tuve que agarrar sus brazos- Te amo coneja, haremos otro, seremos una familia, lo prometo

Me empujo, no se de donde saco tanta fuerza, se quito la aguja de su manos y se levanto de la camilla -LÁRGATE- Grito muy molesta.

-Amor cálmate- le suplique.

-¿que me calme?, como diablos quieres que me calme, esto es tu culpa, TE ODIO -

-Judy ¿acaso crees que yo quería esto?, recapacita sabes cuanto te amo-

-Es tu culpa, tu eres el maldito mestizo, su eres el que provoco que estuviéramos juntos, tu y tu maldita insistencia, tu no tenias familia ni nadie en la vida por eso no te importaba estar solo, yo perdí todo por ti zorro estúpido, todo- cayo de rodillas llorando, me acerque para abrazarla pero me rechazo.

-Largate, déjame sola, no quiero volver a verte nunca mas en mi vida, perdí, a mi familia, y ahora a mi hijo por ti, por que eres un zorro, te odio Nick Wilde, te odio, no quiere verte nunca mas, solo vete- lloraba desconsolada.

de repente Fru Fru entro a la habitación y Judy al verla se lanzo a sus brazos - perdóname por llegar tarde, tu hermana me aviso Nick- nos hablo con su singular tono de voz que no pudo esconder su tristeza.

-Dile que se valla, no lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida- suplicaba Judy.

Fru Fru me miro expectante, nos entendimos, era mejor complacer a Judy en estos momentos -Vete Nick, por favor- me pidió nuestra amiga, yo solo obedecí.

-No quiero llegar a mi casa y encontrarte, no quiero volver a verte nunca- enfatizo Judy mientras cruzaba la puerta-NUNCA- la escuche gritar, camine a encontrarme con mi familia.

.

.

.

Papá me acompaño en el coche hasta el departamento de Judy, Ariadna se fue a casa a llevar a su hijo a descansar ella también necesitaba hacerlo estaba tan devastada conocía muy bien ese dolor, Austin insistió en acompañarme pero le dije que regresara con su familia.

Tome la maleta mas grande y empaque todas mis pertenencias, escribí una carta para Judy que deje en la mesa de noche junto con las llaves del coche, quiero que ella conserve todo lo que compre pensando en la familia que seriamos, en la sala mi padre estaba aguardando por mi.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?- pregunto el viejo perro.

-Claro que no, quiero estar a su lado, pero sabes, la conozco demasiado bien, si cuando regrese me encuentra aquí solo empeoraría las cosas, una vez ella toma una decisión no hay nada que la haga retroceder, me quiere fuera de su vida lo dijo muy claramente- respondí.

-Hijo...- el viejo poso su mano en mi hombro- Dale tiempo, ustedes se aman tanto-

-Por eso mismo debo dejarla ir, estar conmigo la lastimaría mas, recordando cada día lo que perdió por haberme elegido a mi y no a un macho de su raza, no quiero que sufra mas... ¿vamos?- el viejo me dio un si y una palmada en mi espalda.

Di una mirada de reojo antes de salir del departamento, todo estaba tan lleno de recuerdos a su lado, con mi alma destrozada cerré la puerta y me fui.

* * *

 _llegamos al penúltimo capitulo... recuerden que en la vida no todo puede ser color de rosa, aveces necesitamos perder para comprender muchas cosas, soy cruel lo sé._

 _que creen que pasara en el final? me encantaría saber sus comentarios de este capitulo y sus predicciones para el ultimo. yo los quiero aunque seguro ustedes me odian luego de este capitulo... Cindy_


	28. Final

Judy Hoops

.

.

.

El médico de dio un reposo de diez días, Fru Fru me llevo hasta el departamento una vez me dieron de alta, tal como pedí el zorro ya no se encontraba, me tire en cama hundiendo mi cara en la almohada mientras sollozaba aun guardaba tanto dolor por dentro, ese resto de día mi amiga se quedó conmigo.

Los días pasaron sin mayor novedad, vi la carta de Nick en la mesa pero no quise leerla, una visita me sorprendió esa tarde, mis padres, Ruth les dijo lo que había pasado conmigo y vinieron a disculparse, diciéndome que fueron tan tontos y ciegos, no dude en abrazarlos y decirles que todo estaba bien, no quería perderlos eran mi familia.

El día antes de volver al trabajo tuve mi primera consulta psicológica, el medico considero que lo mejor sería que me ayudara un profesional a sobrellevar esta situación, ¿Cómo si perder un hijo se superara hablándolo?, no considere ningún cambio pero igual tendría que verle la cara a ese molesto mapache nueve veces más.

Seguía sin abrir la carta de Nick, no lo considere necesario igual lo vería mañana en el trabajo.

.

.

.

Llegue a la estación y estaba tan nerviosa como el primer día, esta vez la pena de ser la coneja que perdió a su hijo era lo que me tenía así, pero mis compañeros fueron supremamente amables, Garraza y todos solo me preguntaban si me encontraba bien, mi corazón latió con tanta fuerza antes de entrar a la sala de reuniones, sabía que el zorro estaría en su silla, mis piernas temblaron mucho pero tome fuerzas para atreverme a enfrentarlo.

Pero la sorpresa fue mayor al ver que la silla estaba vacía, ¿Dónde se había metido Nick?, sé que fui una egoísta por como lo trate, pero en mi dedo aun llevaba el anillo de compromiso, ¿acaso no seguíamos juntos?, luego que la reunión acabo intercepte al jefe Bogo en los pasillos.

-Se bien lo que vas a preguntar Hoops- el moreno hablo primero –Wilde ya no hace parte de este equipo, fue trasladado a otra estación, el mismo lo solicito, dijo que eso era lo que querías, no volverlo a ver nunca más-

-¿Qué?- no podía procesar la información –tiene que decirme a donde lo trasladaron, necesito hablar con él-

-Lo siento coneja, no pienso decirte donde se encuentra- trate de insistir pero conociendo su tenacidad era implacable, el jefe Bogo no me dio mayor información.

Pregunte a mis compañeros pero nadie pudo decirme nada, solo Bogo sabia a donde fue trasladado Nick, me dijeron que el solicito irse muy lejos, posiblemente ni siquiera estaba en Zootopia, Nick cumplió lo que pedí llevada por el dolor, se fue para que no volverlo a ver nunca más, ¿Cómo pudiste creerme? Zorro tonto.

.

.

.

Por primera vez en tantos días necesitaba llegar a casa con urgencia mis manos temblaron al tomar la carta y la abrí con desespero.

 _Zanahorias_

 _Diablos sí que soy malo para esto, pero coneja perdóname, enserio perdóname por cualquier mínima estupidez que cometí durante estos dos años de conocernos que pudo causarte daño. Yo no espere nada de mí en la vida, estaba resignado a ser un simple estafador y luego apareciste tú y dibujaste con colores mi mundo que antes solo era gris, y caí completamente enamorado de ti._

 _¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? Si tú me regalabas esa hermosa sonrisa a diario, tus bellos ojos morados me cautivaron por completo, puedo jurar que nuestro bebé hubiera tenido tus ojos, lo juro, la naturaleza escoge los mejores genes y los tuyos son perfectos._

 _Todo en ti es perfección, no he podido ser más bendecido por tenerte, te amo, y te amare toda mi vida, porque cola de algodón tu eres mi única vez en la vida, lo sabes._

 _Me arrepiento de muchas cosas de mi vida, pero nunca de amarte, de haber luchado por estar juntos, de cada momento que pasamos como pareja, cada cita, cada beso, Dios ese primer beso aun lo recuerdo con tanta intensidad, igual que la primera vez que hicimos el amor, fue como volver a nacer._

 _Daria mi vida si eso pudiera traer a nuestro hijo de regreso, lo que fuera por darte la felicidad que te mereces, solo te pido que no me recuerdes con odio, no sé qué nos espera la vida, pero le pediré al cielo cada día que la tuya se llene de bendiciones._

 _Eres la mujer más tenaz que conozco, el futuro para ti brilla con intensidad, no te niegues el amor si este vuelve a aparecer en tu vida, espero que sea un conejo y así puedas tener la familia que yo no pude darte._

 _Eres el amor de mi vida Judy Hoops, por favor nunca dejes de sonreír._

La tinta en el papel comenzaba a correrse por las lágrimas que caían –Regresa- suplique al aire, arrugue los papeles en mi mano y los lleve a mi pecho, nuevamente mi alma se sintió destrozada, lo perdí para siempre ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?, estaba tan cegada en mi dolor que no vi el suyo.

Creí que él me dejaría estar sola hasta tener el valor de enfrentarlo, pero tomo demasiado literal mis palabras, zorro tonto, tonto, sollozaba y mi cuerpo temblaba.

.

.

.

-Lamento venir así- fue mi saludo, Ariadna me dio un gran abrazo.

-Esta también es tu casa, aquí siempre serás bienvenida- y casi suelto a llorar nuevamente.

El señor Oscar estaba muy feliz de verme y el pequeño Nick corrió y lo recibí con un gran abrazo, los había extrañado tanto.

Charlamos por un buen tiempo, me preguntaron mucho por mí, entendí que ellos prefieran alejarse al estar relacionados con Nick, para no causarme molestias.

-Necesito Verlo, por favor, ya fui a su casa pero me encontré con que la vendió-

-Sí, él quiso desprenderse de muchas cosas- me comunico Ariadna –yo le dije que esperara que te calmaras, pero insistió en que debía irse y no pudimos detenerlo, pidió que le diéramos un tiempo a solas y desde hace cinco días no se ha comunicado con nosotros-

-Fue trasladado de estación, pero ni siquiera sé si aún está en la ciudad-

-Solo sabemos que pidió estar lo más lejos posible-

-Fui tan tonta- les confesé –hablaba sin medir las consecuencias, solo quiero que regrese-

-Tal vez lo haga, te ama demasiado, ustedes los dos necesitan tiempo para sanar y entonces estoy seguro que el destino los pondrá frente a frente de nuevo y podrán volver a comenzar- los ojos del señor Oscar hablaban con tanta sinceridad que creí sus palabras.

-Gracias- luego de un rato me despedí y tome en metro a casa, Nick me dejo las llaves del coche pero no quería usarlo, no sin él.

.

.

.

Los días y semanas pasaron pero el tonto zorro aun no mostraba señales de vida, una parte de mí se resignó por completo, yo misma lo mande lejos de mí, tenía que aprender a vivir sin él.

Mi nuevo compañero un nuevo cadete, Luis Gatillo era un lince con un gran porte, que dejaba loca a muchas, para mí una molestia a la hora de revolver un caso demasiado coqueto y altruista.

-ALTO HAY, POLICÍA DE ZOOTOPIA- Grite pero el delincuente logro escabullirse en un auto y emprendimos la persecución.

-Oficial Judy Hoops, el sospechoso va tomando Ruta hacia Tundratown pedimos refuerzos de las patrullas encargadas de la zona, cambio- me comunique por Radio.

-Oficial Hoops los refuerzos ya fueron avisados, cambio- me respondió el operador.

Finalmente logramos arrinconar al sospechoso en un callejón, su coche se estrelló contra un bote de basura y luego fue a dar a una pared, detuve la patrulla y Salí a verificar la situación, pero el ladrón salió corriendo escalando una reja metálica, fue un hábil y no logre agarrarlo a tiempo.

Cuando pude escalar la reja, el pilluelo tenía unos metros de diferencia conmigo, fue entonces cuando dos oficiales lo tumbaron al piso, parecieron salir de la nada, y mi corazón se detuvo cuando reconoció las orejas y la cola de uno de ellos, era un zorro, mi cuerpo se detuvo y quede estática.

El lobo tenia aprisionado en la nieve al criminal, mientras el zorro lo esposaba, su piel ya no lucia bronceada, ahora tenía un suave color beige, yo por otro lado estaba comenzando a temblar, su cabello parecía más opaco y el naranja era muy suave, cuando levantaron al fugitivo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron ya no había dudas era Nick.

Nieve, diablos, claro la adaptación biológica de su raza, él puede soportar este clima, su cuerpo se acomoda a ello y siendo hijo de un siberiano seguro su resistencia es casi igual a un ártico ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

-Oficiales creo que este sospechoso es todo suyo- el lobo hablo y mi compañero se apresuró en recibirlo, mientras nosotros dos permanecíamos mirándonos el uno al otro.

El zorro estaba tan impactado como yo, vi como intento decir algo pero no podía, por mi lado mi lengua se sintió tan pesada que tampoco articulaba palabras, sentía una punzada tan fuerte en mi pecho, deseo tanto volverlo a ver y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Nick ¿nos vamos?- su compañero le pregunto, el bajo la mirada –si claro- respondió, colocándose sus gafas y dando media vuelta, no pude detenerlo, mis piernas no se movieron y nuevamente lo vi marcharse, me sentí tan miserable y vacía.

.

.

.

Pase mis noches en vela pensando en Nick, en lo guapo que lucía, vivir en clima frio le cayó bien, pero ya no tenía valor para buscarlo, sentí la vibración en la cama y extendí mi brazo buscando mi celular, no mire quien llamaba.

-¿hola?-

-Judy… así que lo viste- reconocí la voz era Ariadna.

-Si- con voz quebrada por el dolor le respondí – pero no pude ni siquiera decirle Hola, fui una completa estúpida-

-Apenas se comunicó con nosotros hoy, ya me contó lo sucedido, coneja anota esta dirección- tome lápiz y papel enseguida –es el restaurante donde almuerza todos los días, lo dejo en tus manos- y luego de darme las indicaciones colgó.

.

.

.

Era mi día libre, me quede desde el otro lado de la calle esperando que saliera, lo vi almorzar con varios compañeros, finalmente el zorro pidió un café y salió primero que todos, entonces lo intercepte.

-Alto hay- exclame y Nick detuvo su andar me pose frente a él.

El zorro no cabía de la sorpresa al verme, sus ojos verdes estaba dilatados, y sus orejas alzadas en señal de alerta, la mano que sostenía el café temblaba delatando su nerviosismo, mi lengua se trataba y no daba para decirle nada.

-Estas detenido Nick Wilde- ¿pero qué tontería acababa de decir?, de echo es casi como cuando nos conocimos más de dos años atrás.

Los labios de Nick se curvaron a medio lado dejando ver su colmillo -¿Por qué?, por herir tus sentimientos pequeña coneja- hablo con la misma ironía de aquella vez, era todo tan nostálgico.

No pude evitar sonreír –Si, por eso- ambos estábamos más relajados, reíamos con nerviosismo, una lagrima de filtro y apresure a secarla.

-¿Qué estás esperando para abrazarme tonto?- más que una pregunta sonó como una orden.

-Si lo hago, no me iré de tu vida, aun si me sacas a patadas ¿lo entiendes?- podía percibir la nostalgia en su voz.

-Entonces quédate conmigo para siempre, tú mismo me lo pediste- Mostrándole el anillo en mi dedo.

Sus cálidos brazos rodearon mis hombros y mi rostro hizo contacto con su pecho, mi corazón latió con tanta fuerza, y mis lágrimas esta vez eran de felicidad, lo apreté y sentía como mis partes rotas volvían a unirse en ese momento, estar a su lado es todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida.

-Perdóname por haberte alejado, estaba ciega de dolor y no sabía lo que decía- le confesé entre sollozos.

-No quería que me odiaras, por eso preferí hacer caso a tu petición y me fui- respondió el también estaba vuelto un mar de lágrimas.

-No quiero una vida sin ti Nick- el zorro tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y callo mis labios con un suave beso, pose mis manos en su nuca intensificando la unión de nuestros labios, era yo quien estaba volviendo a nacer al sentirlo tan mío nuevamente.

Nos costó tanto separarnos nuestras miradas delataban nuestra felicidad – ¿Aun quieres ser mi esposa?- preguntó Nick, sonreí me sentía llena de plenitud , toqué nuestras frentes, ya sabíamos la respuesta.

.

.

.

 ** _Fin…_**

* * *

 _y llegamos el final, la vida es un ciclo de nuevos comienzos y finales y esta historia ya cumplió su ciclo conmigo, tendrá su epílogo aunque me tomaré algunos días para ello, lectores que les puedo decir, fue una constante montaña rusa de cosas buenas y malas, se que los puse a sufrir, pero tambien les di grandes dosis de emoción._

 _Esta historia no hubiera sido posible, sin su tiempo y sus palabras, eso fue el impulso cada dia ustedes..._

 _creo que estoy llorando por tener que despedirme y se que nos volveremos a leer tal vez en otro fic, no dejen de apoyar el fandom aquí hay muchas historias maravillosas, se les quiere muchisimo, gracias por seguir mis locuras en esta historia, un abrazo gigante su servidora... Cindy White._


	29. Epilogó

Judy Hoops.

.

-Estoy embarazada- solté la noticia sin ningún precio aviso y la cara del zorro lo decía todo.

Vinimos a un lindísimo restaurante a celebrar nuestro segundo aniversario de bodas, actualmente tenía 28 años y Nick 35, se que fue atrevimiento de mi parte tomar una decisión tan importante por mi cuenta pero fue la única manera que pensé en su momento, no esta bien esconderle ese tipo de información a tu esposo pero ya qué.

Cuando nos casamos un par de meses después de reconciliarnos entre los dos tomamos la decisión de protegernos y no tener hijos tal vez adoptar uno en un futuro, pero no queríamos que aquella dolorosa situación se repitiera, estaba bien con esa idea, pero algo en mi interior me pedía por tener mi propio retoño y sin decirle nada a Nick deje se inyectarme el anticonceptivo hace varios meses.

Sentí los cambios en mi cuerpo hace semanas, preferí una prueba de sangre esta vez y el resultado fue positivo casi se me sale en corazón de la felicidad, lo bueno que Nick conservará su puesto en Tundratown ha sido darnos nuestros espacios, recuerdo que Ariadna me acompañó a visitar al doctor Gonzáles y ambas mantuvimos el secreto, espere por la primera ecografía que era justamente la que el Zorro veía en estos momentos.

Lloraba de la emoción, algo en mi interior me decía que estaba vez si seríamos padres, no cabía en la felicidad que sentía por tener a nuestro bebé en mi vientre -debiste consultarme antes de tomar una decisión tan importante- el tono serio en la voz de Nick y su expresión derribó por completó mi buen animo.

-Nick amor, yo… creí que está noticia te alegraría- estaba desconcertada

-No si has vivido lo mismo dos veces antes-

-Esta vez será diferente, puedo saberlo desde mi corazón que todo saldrá bien- trataba de alzar su ánimo.

-También creíamos que saldría bien hace dos años y terminaste echándome de tu vida-

Quería soltar a llorar, no entendía por que Nick estaba siendo tan duro conmigo -creí que te alegraría saber que seremos padres- en serio estaba a punto de llorar

El golpe en la mesa me alteró Nick Lucía tan lleno de rabia- no vamos a ser padres, tu y yo sabemos lo que le espera a lo que llevas dentro- se levantó de a mesa y las lágrimas salieron son control mientras trataba de secarlas.

-Iré a pagar, nos vamos a casa- fue todo lo que dijo alejándose de mi, no hubo más palabras entre los dos esa noche, la noticia que creí alegraría nuestro aniversario y nos uniría como pareja terminó alejándonos.

.

.

.

Nick Wilde

Eran demasiadas emociones juntas que no me dejaban dormir, por un lado, claro que estaba feliz con la idea de ser padre, pero he sufrido y me ilusione tanto antes que no quería negarme la realidad, Judy va ha perder ese bebé lo mejor sería prepararme para cuando eso suceda.

Un abrazo por la espalda me saco de mis pensamientos- Nick- su voz sonaba muy triste- perdóname por ser una egoísta, pero te he mentido todo este tiempo siempre he querido volver a intentar tener otro bebé, sólo quiero ser madre, poder darte un hijo es todo lo que deseo- estaba llorando

Gire mi cuerpo para rodearla con mi brazo mientras ella acomodaba su mejilla en mi pecho, la amaba demasiado no hay ninguna forma de permanecer molestó con mi colita de algodón, quise decirle que debíamos ser realistas y estar preparados para perderlo, pero no podía destruir sus ilusiones -tengo miedo de volverte a perder- su expresión de dolor era muy marcada en su rostro.

-Me he cuidado, tomo los suplementos, sólo he realizado trabajo de oficina, mira que ni siquiera hemos tenido relaciones-

-Así que… todos esos dolores de cabeza han sido fingidos ¿eh?- su cara de pícara me dio la respuesta.

-Lo siento, claro que quiero hacer el amor contigo, pero tenía que cuidar el bebé- debí notarlo antes pero realmente le creía cuando me decía que estaba cansada o le dolía la cabeza, fui tan ingenuo.

-Zorro si crees que no podré tenerlo- la coneja mordía sus labios- puedo pedirle a Gonzáles que realice un legrado y así nos evitamos pasar nuevamente por todo, si no quieres tenerlo entonces yo tampoco- estaba por soltarse en lágrimas

-Claro que no- esa insinuación me molestó -vamos a tener a nuestro bebé y será un conejo maravilloso lo sé-

-¿No crees que pueda soportar un zorro en mi interior? – preguntó

-No quiero que sufras otra pérdida- respondí

-Te amo tanto Nick, sólo quiero que tengamos un hijo, no se por que ha sido tan difícil- pase mis dedos por su mejilla para secar sus lágrimas.

-Lo tendremos, verás que si, y tendrá tus ojos- finalmente estaba sonriendo -ya, ya coneja sentimental- daba Palmadas en sus cabellos

-Zorro tonto- callándome a besos...

.

.

.

Judy Hoops

Mi madre se mudó con nosotros, para acompañarme durante el embarazo, nuestra casa estaba en un área del centro de la ciudad cerca de las avenidas a Tundratown, Nick usualmente me llevaba al trabajo y luego tomaba rumbo a su estación Nevada, lo cierto es que el frío lo hacía muy guapo, amaba su piel clara por que resaltaba sus ojos verdes muchísimo.

Luego de veinte semanas estaba lista para la segunda ecografía, una niña no espere que mostrara el sexo tan pronto pero bueno ya lo sabemos, la segunda noticia fue agridulce era de la raza del papá, nuevamente tendríamos menos del diez porciento de probabilidades a nuestro favor.

-Era obvio que se trataba de un zorro, comparado con la vez anterior esta barriga es muy notoria- Ariadna trataba de darme ánimos, esa tarde fue ella quien me acompañó.

-Lo voy ha perder- dije en voz baja -ambas sabemos que no lo logrará- tape mi rostro para controlar el llanto.

-No digas eso- alzando su tono de voz – serán una familia y esa niña estará muy bendecida por los maravillosos padres que le tocaron, vas ha ser mamá de una zorra, imagínate criar un Nick pero chica- sus intentos tuvieron efecto y no pude evitar Sonreír pensando en Nick detrás de su hija todo el tiempo

-Será muy divertido ver a Nick lidiando con alguien como el, pero versión miniatura-

-¿Ya tienes un nombre?- pregunto la siberiana

-Si-respondí con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

Nick Wilde

Mientras tratamos a la estación un presunto acosador, el celular no dejaba de sonar, luego que el chico problemático fuera recibido por alguien más pude revisar, cuando vi tantas llamadas pérdidas tuve un mal presentimiento, Judy logró pasar lo peor del embarazo estábamos en las 28 semanas dos más y ya podría tener en bebé, diablos estábamos tan cerca me preparé para lo peor y le marque a mi hermana.

Llegue corriendo al hospital, la señora Hoops estaba sentada junto con Ariadna, cuando las vi mi corazón automáticamente acepto recibir las malas noticias- ¿lo perdió? – ese fue mi saludo.

-No- respondió mi hermana y todo mi mundo volvió a tener sentido- el parto se adelantó por la contextura de Judy, le están haciendo la cesaría en estos momentos, tú hija está naciendo Nick- era tanta su emoción que brincaba la abrace fuertemente, no cabía en la dicha.

Los minutos me parecían eternos, finalmente Gonzales asomo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –Nick- nos dimos un apretón de manos.

-Lamento la demora, tuve varias cesarías, es una niña preciosa, ahora está en la sala de bebés y Judy será llevada a habitación, en unos minutos podrán ver a la bebé, Felicidades amigo-

-Wow, Gracias- estaba tan conmocionado por todo esto.

-Mira a tu hermano Ariadna, el policía está temblando- bromeo y todos rieron de mí.

-Te debo una-

-Si soy el padrino de la niña quedamos a mano- con nuestro singular saludo de manos sellamos el trato.

Cuando nos avisaron que podíamos pasar a verla sentí que el corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, la señora Hoops me acompaño, los bebes se encontraban al otro lado del gran vidrio y ahí la única zorra tan pequeña envuelta en su cobija violeta como los ojos de sus mama lleno mi vida de un sentimiento indescriptible.

Era perfecta, algo pequeña a lo que debería ser un zorro, pero teniendo en cuenta la gran altura y contextura de su mamá había lógica, sus orejas resaltaban y su cola se quería filtrar entre las cobijas, -Es igual a ti- me comento la señora Hoops.

-No, es tan hermosa como su madre- respondí con una lágrima rodando por mi mejilla, no dejaba de contemplar a la personita que cambio mi mundo por completo.

Tomo un rato más largo poder pasar a ver a Judy a la habitación, la salude con un beso en la frente –Te amo mi cola de algodón- para luego mirarla a los ojos.

-Te dije que lo lograríamos- a pesar de todo aun sonreía con intensidad mi coneja.

-Es preciosa como su madre- ella se sonrojo.

-Y un zorro igual a su padre- ambos sonreímos, la enfermera entro y deposito a la niña en los brazos de Judy, ver a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida juntas se convirtió en el recuerdo más importante de mi vida.

.

.

.

Judy Hoops… _(Tres años después)_

-Te dije que vinieras acá- mientras levantaba a nuestra pequeña Anna y la llenaba de cosquillas.

-Las encontré- Grito Nick y con ella en brazos corría en círculos mientras él hacia como si nos quisiera atrapar, adoraba estos juegos en familia.

Era una niña tan astuta, acertamos en la predicción una mini Nick sin duda, aunque ella era un caso demasiado especial, Gonzales nos explicó que al ser Nick un mestizo la niña tendría mucha más variedad genética, los primeros indicios que sería especial fue a los días de nacida su piel no era bronceada que era lo que esperábamos, ni blanca como la mía, se veía más beige justo como luce su padre desde que trabaja en la zona fría de la ciudad.

De hecho lucia exactamente como Nick en su adaptación al clima frio, parece que tomo los genes de su papá y su abuelo y se mezclaron en una bella Zorra roja de piel clara, cabellos castaños cenizos, muy claros, orejas y cola blanco con negro y algunas líneas naranjas y hermosos ojos verdes, cualquiera diría que es un ártico de no ser por el suave naranja de sus orejas y cola.

-Ahora si son mías- Exclamo Nick, mientras nos apretaba en un gran abrazo.

-Papi, Papi, ahora mami nos atrapa- lanzándose a los brazos de Nick.

-No, ya pronto es hora de cenar, papa usted alista a su niña y yo voy a preparar la comida ¿te parece?-

-Pero mami- reprocho Anna con unos ojos tristes y su carita de pucheros.

-Verdad mamá, no seas así, aun podemos jugar otro rato- intervino Nick para defender los intereses de su hija.

-Tú, se supone que debes apoyarme- le recordé y entonces su cara cambio.

-Hija, hay que obedecer a mamá, vamos a cambiarte y si quieres jugamos en la tina un rato ¿Qué dices?-

-Bueno- contesto Anna no muy segura, Nick la bajo –Corre y ya te alcanzo- la niña obedeció a su padre sin dudar.

-Ve con ella- le pedí.

-Eso haré, pero primero- jalándome de un solo tirón y callándome con un dulce beso

-Te amo tanto Judy Hoops- no importa cuántas veces lo dijera, yo era feliz siempre que lo escuchaba.

-Eres mi única vez en la vida Nick Wilde- respondí, nos miramos y sabíamos que al final de todas las caídas, por nuestra hija todo ha valido la pena.


End file.
